Feels Like Home
by cosima-phine
Summary: Cophine AU Cosima, a young and cheeky biology major, decides to take a summer vacation in France in order to find herself. She meets Delphine, a young French blonde with a fear of flying, seated next to her on the flight from Minnesota to Paris. The inevitable happens, and the two find themselves completely smitten. But what happens when the summer ends and Cosima must go home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I had some partake in Orphan Black, I alas do not. I own nothing but the imagination of the story.

Apologies for any errors! This is chapter one of a multi-chapter story. Please favorite and review, I _promise_, they will help muse me into adding chapters faster. The chapters will alternate every so often between Cosima and Delphine's POV, but it should be pretty easy to follow. Enjoy!

* * *

Cosima scanned her surroundings carefully behind her thick-rimmed glasses. The airport was massive and packed with busy commuters and leisurely walking vacationers. She couldn't help but smile as she tapped her feet anxiously while seated in the holding area for her flight. It is the first time Cosima has ever left the country and she couldn't wait to board the plane and start her amazing summer in Paris. For the past few weeks, she's dreamed about walking the early morning streets of Paris, stopping in at bakeries, _the Eiffel Tower!_ It was a dream Cosima never thought would be possible until an email from her father appeared in her inbox with an order confirmation for a round-trip ticket to Paris. Things were just starting to get good again with her then-estranged parents and herself, but she needed to leave, at least for little while, to find her own way and have some well deserved relaxation.

Grasping her ticket in one hand and a book on developmental biology, she thumbed through the pages until finding her bookmark and set off reading to kill the time. Cosima, so engrossed in the literature, almost didn't hear the attendant call seat rows until she made the last call. She quickly gathered her things and busied herself to the gate entrance.

"Kinda always late." She mumbled nervously, apologies written all across her embarrassed face. "Kinda always sorry." The flight attendant didn't even bother to look up or address Cosima while he scanned her ticket and handed it back to her.

Upon boarding the carrier, Cosima glanced at the ticket for her seat number.

"Twenty-three D, twenty…three, ah!" Just there in front of her was her seat next to the window (which she silently thanked her father for because, hey, who doesn't want a window seat when flying over France?) Thankfully, the seats were in pairs, not threes, so she didn't have to disturb two people when shimmying her way to her seat. The person who occupied the aisle seat was wearing a dark hooded sweater and seemed to be listening to music, their head turned towards the window and out of Cosima's view. Cosima chewed on her bottom lip nervously, before gently tapping on the stranger's shoulder, making her jump.

"Sorry! Oh God, my bad. " Cosima exclaimed. The person turned their head, the hood falling and revealing a tumble of blonde curls and a very surprised, but gentle-faced, woman. Cosima impulsively gasped at the sight of the woman who was apologizing herself in a very thick, airy French accent. Cosima felt her heart starting to race as she locked eyes with the woman

"Sorry sorry, it's just…that's my seat and I didn't want to disturb you but I had to get through and just, wow, okay yeah I'm sor-"

"Non." She waved a hand dismissively, smiling at the dreadlocked woman. "It is fine. Please, sit." She tucked her legs in close to her body, making ample space for Cosima to shimmy past and take her seat, still muttering _sorry _along the way. Cosima tidied her stuff into the backseat compartment and finally breathed, her heart still racing from the stranger next to her. She brought her attention back to the blonde, who took out her earbuds and stowed her phone away, blatant fear written across her face as she nervously tapped her fingers on their shared arm rest, chewing on her bottom lip. Cosima took a breathe before finally opening her mouth.

"I'm Cosima." She stated simply, praying that her neighbor didn't catch the suppressed stutter and she extended her hand forwards. The blonde looked her way, seeming to calm down at the sight of her smile, and lightly grasped her hand to shake.

"Delphine." She replied sweetly. "Enchanté."

Cosima could help but smile as the woman._ Delphine_, she thought. The name rolled through her mouth like velvet, as if it was suddenly the most beautiful word Cosima ever heard. Delphine's hands were soft and clammy, obviously from the blatant fear. Cosima opened her mouth to reply just as the plane began moving, causing Delphine to inhale a sharp breath and grasp Cosima's hand, which was now resting on the armrest between them. Cosima felt as if her hand had burst into flames, sending electric shocks down her body

"Oh, je m'excuse. I'm sorry. Planes, they frighten me." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. Cosima could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she bravely turned their hands over and began stroking Delphine's palm with the pad of her thumb, a feeble attempt to soothe her that seemed to be working. Cosima frowned, feeling an ache in her heart as she watched this stranger face an apparent deep fear. She watched Delphine, trying to take mental images and stow them away for a later time. This woman, whose she's known for all of a handful of moments, made Cosima's stomach fill to the brim with butterflies, swelling her heart with emotions. Cosima had the undying need to comfort the French woman and her anxiety.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Look. We're already in the air." Cosima cooed softly. She watched as Delphine tentatively began to slack on the tight squeeze she had on her eyelids, a smile creeping upon her face at the sight. Delphine peered out the window at the quickening sunset across the clouds, not even bothering to move her hand away.

"Take off. It scares me more then-" The plane hits a small air pocket as it travels through the clouds, causing the carrier to tremble ever so slightly. This commotion elicits the smallest "_Merde"_ from Delphine's lips as she tightens the grasp on Cosima's hand. "Turbulence." She sighs, relaxing her body once more. "I apologize, ehm, Cosima. I am sure you weren't expecting to take an international flight with a person like me." In actuality, Cosima thanked the high heavens that she was physically holding hands with the most beautiful woman her eyes have seen, she knew she was blushing wildly, but didn't even care anymore. She cherished the way Delphine pronounced her name, suddenly thinking she was the only person she ever wanted to hear say it from then on out.

"Ha, totally fine. Believe me, I'm not complaining." Cosima smiled, thinking of a way to relax the woman next to her, deciding to strike up a conversation was best. "So, I take it you're from France?" she asked, adding a nervous giggle.

Delphine nodded, "Oui. I am returning home to Paris now, I was on, how do you say, holiday."

"Oh cool, yeah. I'm headed to Paris, too. Little solo vacation." She grinned as she watched Delphine's face light up for the first time since they met, causing Cosima to match the toothy grin and avert her eyes away in a sudden shyness. She didn't understand, she wasn't a shy person! Cosima was one of the most outspoken people in her friend group in college. It's as if this woman cast a spell on her. _No way, _Cosima thought. _She's a stranger. Pull it together, Cos. _

"Really? You're first time, yes? You are going to love it." Delphine boasts. She pulled her hand away from Cosima, suddenly making Cosima's hand feel empty and cold, to reach for her travel blanket stowed under her seat. "Sorry," she apologizes meekly, "planes are always so cold." Cosima watches as Delphine kicks off her shoes and crosses her legs in an indian-style on the chair, draping the blanket across her and then, to Cosima's surprise, across both of their laps. "Your hands were cold, so I just assumed. Please. It's large enough to share." She offered, Cosima thought for just a moment she heard maybe a hint of a hopeful desperation in Delphine's voice, but decided that her mind just _wanted_ her to hear it and brushed it off.

"Yeah, ha. Thanks! It is chilly, I didn't even notice." Cosima mimicked Delphine's actions, kicking off her shows and crossing her legs under the blanket. She didn't even notice Delphine had lifted the arm rest between them up between the seats until she felt her bare arm be brushed by Delphine's, causing a deep shiver down her spine that not even the blanket could warm.

"So, Cosima. You said you are hear on vacation, yeah?" Delphine asked, tilting her seat back to a more comfortable position.

"Uhm, yeah. Just needed some time to myself to veg out" she explained.

"Veg out? I do not think I know it." Delphine questioned quietly, Cosima could almost hear the gears grinding in her head as she tried to figure it out.

"Oh! Yeah sorry, American vernacular must suck. I mean just to relax and enjoy whatever. I'm studying in university right now, so I'm like, mega stressed with everything."

Delphine's face seemed to light up at his as she turned towards Cosima. "What are you studying?" she asked with a genuine interest.

"Biology, focusing on EvoDevo." Cosima replied proudly, wiggling her eyebrows. Delphine smiled widely at this, as if Cosima had just released the secret to the meaning of life."

"Cosima! That is a wonderful field, ev…evolutionary development, right?" Cosima nods excitedly, toying with her bottom lip between her teeth. Not many people ever know what she's talking about when it comes to her field of study, so Delphine's remark made Cosima light up like a Christmas tree inside. "I'm going to begin studying for my PhD in Immunology in the upcoming semester. Host parasite relations, to be more specific." She adds, making Cosima's heart swell. She opens her mouth to respond, eager to continue dorking out about science with her new flight friends, when the plane seams to take a significant dip into an air pocket, causing the plane to go through a series of shakes and trembles. Delphine curses under her breath and grabs Cosima's arm under the blanket, gripping it firmly. Cosima once again feels the electric shocks radiating from Delphine's touch. Her eyes flutter closed as she rides the wave of sensation going to her bottom, sinking her upper teeth into her lip to suppress squeaky moan.

She almost didn't even realize that Delphine had somehow managed to hook her arm around Cosima's, pulling herself closer to the dreadlocked, bespectacled girl beside her. Cosima could feel the rapid rise and fall of Delphine's chest as she tried to regulate her own breathing. The turbulence was unsettling, especially when it was pitch black outside and they were flying over an ocean.

Eager to distract her, Cosima dipped her hand of her free arm into the pocket of her sweater, pulling out a white wire that eventually let to ear buds. Thankfully this airline had tv monitors in the seats and were showing in-flight movies. Cosima quickly flew through the very limited number of channels before landing on something that look relatively interesting. It was in French, of course, but she assumed Delphine would know it.

"D-Delphine. It's okay, we're through it. It's over." She cooed to the stranger. Delphine clicked her tongue, feverishly apologizing for her behavior, but not letting her grip slack on Cosima's arm, not that Cosima was complaining. "Here, look. Let's watch." She offered, dangling on of the earbuds towards Delphine.

Delphine smiled, and placed it in her ear, Cosima doing the same with hers. The movie looked like it took place in the 1950's era in France, but that was only a guess. The subtitles were in a language that was definitely not english, so Cosima absent-mindedly started making up her own story line as the film progressed.

A million thoughts ran through her head as she pretended to watch the film that Delphine seemed to be completely engrossed in. Feelings and emotions were coasting through Cosima's mind and body at a pace she simply couldn't keep up with. It was all too much as Cosima caught herself blinking back pitiful and embarrassing tears, pursing her lips together. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to France, eat french food, hook up with french girls, drink french wine, and enjoy being single and in a foreign country. Cosima didn't think she'd be sharing her earbuds with her seatmate, let alone befriend them and dare she think, falling for them. She surely didn't think they'd be sharing a blanket and watching a movie. _Like a date_ she thought to herself. _No, Cos. God. So not a date. _She found herself not wanting to leave Delphine, almost as if they'd get off the plane together and go home, like they knew each other their whole lives. Cosima didn't even book a hotel for her stay! She figured she'd be bouncing around through France anyway, so she'd take it a week at a time and shitty hotels throughout the country. But now as she closed her eyes and let her mind wandered off, she imagined herself in this exact position with Delphine on a couch, or a park bench…or a bed. _No, Cos. Cut it out. __She's a stranger. She could be a complete psychopath! _As much as Cosima tried to rationalize with her own self, it was to no avail. She let her mind wander the way it always does, accepting her predisposition for jumping to conclusions happily.

Cosima felt her eyes started to heavy as she stifled a yawn into her palm. She turned to Delphine to ask if she could close the blind on the window, and finally noticed that at some point during the film, Delphine's body had turned to face Cosima, her head dropped lazily onto her shoulder, sound asleep. Cosima grinned, bravely nestling her head atop Delphine's, hoping not to disturb her. Instead she felt Delphine nuzzle her cheek into Cosima's shoulder more, her forehead pressing against her neck and quietly mumbling before falling silent against. It was too good to be true, and Cosima begged her mind not to be playing a trick on her, and to just let her enjoy this moment. She didn't even bother closing the window shade, the plane's lights were dim enough not to be a disturbance to either of them. _Thank God for turbulence_ Cosima thought before, she too, let sleep take over her.

* * *

So there's chapter one! I know it's short, I usually write much longer chapters but it's just the beginning of a long journey. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a line in my inbox or tumblr, .com


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just have to say wow! The reviews and follows on this have absolutely warmed my heart. I thought I'd go ahead and post the next chapter so soon because I'll be busy for the next week heading out of state to my college to start the next semester. Don't worry, the next few chapters are already written, they just need editing. So enjoy this installment! I promise I'll have the 3rd up in about a week!

* * *

Chapter 2: Teach Me

The sun was just high enough over the horizon to shine right through the window and onto Delphine's exposed ear, causing her to crinkle her nose. Doing so initiated her to inhale deeply, taking in the intoxicating, yet foreign scent. A smooth mixture of cannabis and…vanilla? That's when Delphine noticed that her nose was indeed pressed up against skin that was not her own. As her senses started kicking in, she slowly realized she was no longer sitting in her seat, but lying across both chairs. Carefully, she lifted her head and opened her eyes to explore her surroundings. Somehow during the night Cosima and herself maneuvered their sleeping bodies into one tangled mess. Delphine felt her heartrate slowly but steadily increase, thinking it was going to beat right out of her chest. She felt frozen all of a sudden, as if she physically couldn't bear to move and her eyes frantically looked around.

Cosima lay soundlessly asleep with her back resting against the wall of the plane, her legs extending through the length of the two seats, one slightly dangling off. Her arms were wrapped around Delphine lazily, who was half-way curled into Cosima, stomachs together. Delphine's face lay nuzzled into the crook of Cosima's neck, her own arm draped across Cosima's upper torso. Their legs tangled together across the seats. The two appeared to have created a makeshift bed out of the seats, with the blanket draped over them- probably done by the many flight attendants during the night. Delphine's eyes widened at the thought, jumping off of the sleeping dreadlocked woman and knocking her head on the fixture above them, inadvertently elbowing Cosima in the ribs, eliciting a throaty,

"_Oof!"_

Delphine threw her hands over her mouth, a million and three thoughts buzzing through her head. _How did this happen? When did we move? Weren't we watching a movie?! _

"Cosima! Je suis désolée! Forgive me!" she whispered frantically, watching an obviously pained and petrified Cosima rub her ribcage while frantically looking around for her glasses.

"What the hell happened?! Why am I sitting like this?" she questioned, to which Delphine didn't have the slightest answer. Delphine knew that Cosima was far from foolish as she watched her observe her surroundings and slowly piece together their original state of sleeping. Delphine watched her eyes broaden and lips twist and pull as Cosima realized that they, did indeed, somehow _cuddle_ throughout the night. It was impractical, a completely irrational thought. They were both probably just heavy sleepers who moved a lot during their sleep.

Delphine waited for her mind to come to its senses and be utterly bewildered at the fact that she slept across a complete stranger… but it wasn't happening. She remembers waking up moments ago feeling so calm and comfortable, like she wanted to wake up like that every day from then on out….

Cosima collected herself quickly, cursing and apologizing to the guest in front of her for moving his seat and she sat up and situated herself. Delphine hesitated before finding her place back in her original aisle seat, sitting stiffly with arms crossed over her chest.

There was no denying it from the evening before. Something had come over Delphine the moment Cosima had startled her while taking her seat; she looked into dark eyes that suddenly soothed her anxiety. She saw a smile that made her insides melt in a way that no man, no _person_, has ever been able to do. She saw _home_ in this strangers eyes, feeling absolutely insane when reflecting on it now. She couldn't help herself the previous day, grabbing onto Cosima when sudden fear struck her to the core. When Cosima thumbed at her hand yesterday, it sent warm tingles throughout her body that she didn't want to stop feeling, so she had bravely offered her blanket, fully accepting the possibility of denial and shame. But instead, Cosima had taken it and offered to watch a movie with her. The rest was a warm blur to Delphine, all she remembered was closing her eyes for just a moment.

They sat like that for what seemed like forever, in a stale awkward silence that was driving Delphine mad. Her head still had a dull ache from being slammed against the low ceiling, gaining her some disturbing looks from surrounding passengers. Bravely she turns her eyes to Cosima, who is sitting as equally stiff and tapping her thighs, eyes wide and mouthing out words, struggling to make sound.

"C-Cosima." Delphine offered meekly. At the sound of her name, Cosima jumped, startled by the break in the silence, she looked to Delphine and- for the first time that morning- locked eyes with her. Delphine felt the heaviness in her chest subside when she realized Cosima didn't look angry or upset, but equally as embarrassed. Delphine pursed her lips together, a feeble attempt to hide a smile and stifle a laugh, before a quiet giggle erupted out of her. Cosima, looking bewildered as ever at the whole situation, couldn't help but follow suit after the infectious giggle the blonde released.

The laughed in unison, trying to keep as quiet as she could. Delphine brought a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles, while Cosima was all teeth and squinting eyes, shamelessly chuckling at the whole situation. Delphine mentally settled on the fact that the whole situation was indeed quite silly and could honestly happen to anybody… right? Nevertheless, she was more than relieved that the awkward air between them had lifted with just a few good laughs. Delphine could understand why she wanted nothing more than to place her hand over Cosima's, which is still tapping on her thigh. How she wanted see if her own fingers fit in the gaps between hers-

"Lets just forget it." Cosima said, cutting off Delphine's thought and jerking her out of her quick daydream. She nodded her head, smiling at the bespectacled girl next to her. She didn't want to forget it, she never wanted to forget how _comfortable _she was. She felt a pang in her chest at the fact that Cosima didn't want to remember it. Glancing at her watch, they still had roughly two hours left on the flight. Two hours next to this wonderful girl who Delphine is pretty sure she dreamt about during the night. Two hours next to a stranger that was making her feel a tidal wave of emotions that she did not prepare herself for when booking the flight home.

"Yes. Yes, lets just forget." She said softly, offering a smile, waving her hand at the whole ordeal. Delphine could have sworn she saw the ghost of a frown on Cosima's face, but she didn't dwell on it.

"So uhm, I guess we're almost there! Are you ready to be home?" Cosima asked, begging to have a conversation furthest from what just happened. Delphine pondered for a moment. She had been looking forward to be back home since she landed in the states. She missed her quaint little flat in Le Marais. She missed her balcony that she would sit out on early in the morning, just as the city was brushing off it's cobwebs and waking up. She missed her bed and plethora of pillows and throw blankets atop it. But in this very moment, she couldn't find herself missing any of it.

"Uhm, yes. Very much so." She lied quietly, smiling before exhaling loudly through her nose at the thought of Cosima and her sitting out on her balcony watching the city wake up. She shook her head, distressed curls flying in all different directions, trying to shake the ludacris thought from her mind. _It's just not possible!_ She attempted to convince herself. Pressing her thumb and index fingers to her temples, Delphine tried to rub the headache out of her.

"Hey Delphine, so you like, wanna teach me some French?" Cosima offered, turning her body in her seat to the slight left so she was facing Delphine. She couldn't help but close her eyes as Cosima let her name roll off her tongue, sounding like timeless poetry to Delphine. "I don't want to sound like a dumb American wandering the streets of _France." _She exclaimed, attempting a pitiful French accent on the last word, making Delphine laugh and shake her head once more.

"Oui, Cosima. Of course!" she replied giddily, not even trying to conceal her smile now. "For the record, you are the farthest thing from a _dumb _American, Cosima." Delphine noticed Cosima's cheeks turn a gentle pink before she turned her head away, a failed attempt to conceal the blush. Delphine couldn't help but smile at the affect she had on her. Thinking for a moment, Delphine settled on common phrases. "Okay, basics." Cosima nodded her head, focusing her full attention on the blonde in front of her, careful not to let her eyes settle for two long on the curve and bend of her lips as she spoke. "_Bonjour, parlez-vous anglais?" _ she said slowly, sending a shiver down Cosima's spine that Delphine couldn't help but notice.

"Okay, okay." Cosima licked her lips, as if studying the pronunciation in her head. "Uhm Bonjour, parlez-vous….vous…anglais?"

Delphine couldn't stop the giggles now, squeezing her eyes shut as she erupted in quiet laughter. Cosima's accent was mortifying in the most adorable way. When she looked up, Cosima was smirking at her with a lopsided grin, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

"I'm trying, Delphine! At least I know it means that I'm asking if they speak English….right?" she hoped, her chest rising and falling as she snorted a suppressed laughter.

"Oui!" she exclaimed happily. "You understand more than you can speak?"

"Oui oui, mademoiselle." Cosima replied coyly, dropping her voice to a low and sultry obnoxious French accent. There was no stopping the laughter from Delphine now, which earned her a few glares from neighboring passengers- but she didn't care. Not in the slightest. Delphine was amazed how simple it was for her to be swept away by Cosima.

"You, Cosima" she managed through laughter, "are very. Hm. What's the proper word." Delphine pondered for a moment, running through a list of adjectives in her head that could possibly sum up all things Cosima.

"_Cheeky." _ She decided on. Earning a toothy grin from Cosima. "Very cheeky indeed." While saying this, Delphine absent-mindedly poked a finger at Cosima's side to emphasize her point on cheekiness. The quick touch sent a tingling sensation from the tip of Delphine's finger throughout her body.

"Cheeky. I like that. I'm still failing at this lesson. Which sucks because that's something I like, never do."

"You will get better with practice during your stay." Delphine assured her with a warm smile.

"Are you offering to tutor?" Cosima pryed, arching her eyebrows and tilting her head in a way that made every bone in Delphine's body turn to putty in the seat. Before she could open her mouth with a definite yes, Cosima smiled and shook her head, sending dreads flying in every direction. "I kid, I kid." She stated simply, but not before Delphine cut her off with a vigorous head nod.

"Of course I would!" she exclaimed, almost too excitedly. Delphine, clearly embarrassed with herself, laced her fingers together at the base of her neck. "I mean, if you need it. You could… text me… if you needed assistance." Delphine's feeble attempt to mask her desperation in seeing Cosima again earned her a set of questioning squinted eyed and Cosima cocking her head, a puzzled expression on her face as if she was trying to read into Delphine's mind.

"Yeah, that'd be great, dude." Cosima soothed. Her hands darted for her back pocket, bringing out a phone and motioning it towards Delphine, who tentatively took it from Cosima's grasp. "Just uh, put your number in."

Delphine couldn't help but smile as she navigated around the interface of this phone, turning it over in her hand to note it's bright pink case before. "Mm, cheeky Cosima. Asking for my number before even knowing my whole name. Very cheeky, indeed." Delphine stated, half-flirting, half-joking while looking up at her quickly through low eyes, smiling. Cosima's eyes ballooned and she turned pink once more, sputtering and stumbling over her words.

"No I mean like- well yeah, I didn't mean-Delphine-ha, uhm what is-uhm-"

"Cosima, relax! I'm just tugging at you." She soothes gently before raising the phone up and snapping a quick photo of herself to add to the contact. She set the phone on Cosima's thigh, causing a low grunt and slight jerk in Cosima's thigh at the touch. Cosima laughed, partly at herself as she took the phone and stared down at the information of her newest contact.

"Cormier. Delphine Cormier." Cosima half-whispered to herself. Delphine could have melted right then and there, being incredulously turned on by the sound of her name coming from the American beside her. She found herself settling her vision on Cosima's lips as she rolled her name around her mouth a few more times, trying to nail the pronunciation. Delphine licked her own lips at the sight, wondering what Cosima's lips would feel like pressed against-

"Delphine! Did I say it right?" Cosima asked again, apparently not being heard the first time. Delphine snapped out of her trance with a jump, rubbing her neck feverishly.

"Oui," she added to the conversation, playing it off as best as she could. "and Cosima…"

"Niehaus." She finished, pretending not to notice Delphine's awkward actions just now. Delphine shot her a curious look nonetheless; Cosima's reply was said in an angsty tone, as if she loathed the way it sounded. Cosima, finally looking up from her phone screen, caught Delphine's questioning state. "Oh, yeah. I'm adopted. Kinda was informed about it not too long before this trip, so it's taking a toll." Cosima revealed. Delphine watched the cheeky smile fall from Cosima's face and she found herself squeezing Cosima's knee, expressing her concern and sympathy the only way she knew how with Cosima, through _touch._

"I'm sorry. You don't have to explain." Delphine cooed, rubbing circles on the woman's knee absent-mindedly.

"No, no. It's totally fine. I'm cool. Swear." Cosima assured, even though they both knew she was lying through her teeth. Delphine didn't press her, it wasn't her place, but Cosima continued. "I always knew something was off, you know? And they said they kept it a secret to protect me. But now… now I don't even know who I am. I'm not at home in my home. I had to leave, y'know? To find myself. So…hear I am." She vented. Delphine could almost see the huge weight lift off Cosima's shoulders, as if she had been waiting a lifetime to get that off her chest. Delphine's heart shattered into a million pieces at the quick story.

"Here you are." She mimicked. She noticed a fine glassiness coating Cosima's eyes behind her glasses. Delphine opened her mouth to offer a tissue, but quickly shut it as she watched Cosima attempt to swipe her eyes dry without giving herself away. Delphine decided to stay silent, instead removing her hand from Cosima's knee and settling it in her upper arm in comforting strokes.

She wanted to hug Cosima and tell her everything would be okay. She had no clue what it was like in her position. If there's one thing Delphine knew, it was that she was by all means her parent's child. Her physical features were split almost 50/50 between them. Hair and nose and body like her mother. Eyes, mouth, laugh, the carbon copy of her father. They were both equally adoring and loving to her.

"How long did you say you'd be here?" Delphine asked, finally breaking the silence.

Cosima took a few moments to answer, cherishing the genuine concern she was receiving from her newfound stranger-friend. It was a rare and raw concern, two factors she barely saw together. "Uhm. Roundabout eight weeks. Today's Monday, right? So I leave in eight more Mondays."

Delphine let the thought stay in her mind. Cosima would be in Paris for eight weeks, which meant they'd be in the same city, breathing the same air, walking the same streets for eight whole weeks. She knew she wanted to see her again, to learn about the mystery that is Cosima Neihaus. Her favorite drinks, foods, Lord knows the woman must have some quirky habits; she wanted to know everything and couldn't figure out _why. _Why did this woman who bold rimmed glasses, dreaded hair, and tattoos make Delphine's blood pressure spike with a simple flash of smile or giggle? Delphine felt as if she knew the answer, but it was Ludacris to think that she could be falling for somebody she met nearly 8 hours prior. This wasn't love, impossible! It's simply… curiosity in something, or in this case _someone_, unique and different. That's a more rational explanation for all of this, right?

"_All passengers on board please not the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we prepare for landing in just a few moments." _

If there was anything that Delphine hated more than turbulence, it was _landing_. She used to never have a problem with it until she once overheard two pilots in the airport calling it "controlled crashing". From then on out, she was a firm believer that crashing and dying was possibility.

Cosima must have gotten wind of Delphine's anxiety rising but the sheer look of terror on her face, eyes snapped closed and a firming grip on Cosima's arm, sure to leave crescent moon shaped marks later. She couldn't help herself as she clicked her teeth and the sight. It was absolutely precious. Cosima placed her free hand over the one Delphine had on he arm, holding it firmly before gently sliding it off and resting them on the armrest between them. Delphine felt the all too familiar shocks of heat and electricity sear through her body from her hands to her toes. Squeezing her eyes shut and tightening the grip she had on Cosima's hand, who couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the blonde woman's face, Delphine braced herself for landing.

They sat in comfortable silence, hands gripped between them in a firm lock, not with fingers intertwined (much to Delphine's secret dismay), as the plane began losing altitude. Delphine peaked one eye open to see Cosima looking out the window at the beautiful sight that is Paris, France. She could see the Eiffel Tower in the far distance, the distinct streets and roads that seemed to spread out from a center circle. It was beautiful; Delphine forgot how much she enjoyed the view of her home from the clouds, usually because she never had the shade open to begin with. Paris became clearer with the gradual loss of altitude and Delphine new exactly what that meant. Her time was being cut short with Cosima by the moment, whose thumb was tracing familiar comforting circles in her palm once again. Somehow that motion seemed to soothe her, and Cosima knew it.

The overhead intercom sounded once more, informing the passengers to brace for landing. Delphine pressed her body as far up against the seat as she possibly could, squeezing her eyes air tight shut, gripping both hands as tight as she could- one with Cosima's hand (which was near loosing circulation) and the other on her armrest. The landing, for the most part was smooth, but the initial impact had Delphine nearly hyperventilating. The whole sight had Cosima torn between laughing at Delphine's blatant body language or feeling sympathetic that she had to endure such an inevitable fear. Eventually, Delphine calmed herself down and opened her eyes. _Alive. _She thought. _Alive and home_. She turned to Cosima, who was staring right back at her, trying to read Delphine and figure out if she was okay. The smile Delphine gave her was just the answer she needed to relax her concern.

"Bienvenue en France, Cosima. Welcome to France."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So glad to see this story progressing with amazing reviews and follows, it absolutely warms my heart. I can't get the smile off my face! Thank you all for being so patient. Thank you to those who also contacted me for the format error! I was in such a rush to post this chapter that I didn't bother double checking to make sure it was okay. Apologies! Won't happen again! 3 This chapter is significantly longer than the preceding ones, so enjoy! Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 3- Baby Steps

The airport was frighteningly large, Cosima couldn't believe the size and commuter traffic in the terminals. She was nearly glued to Delphine's hip as they maneuvered through the crowds, petrified of getting lost in the foreign airport. Delphine couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh sometimes at Cosima's face- full of fear and excitement as they nearly jogged to baggage claim from the gate, Cosima having to up her strides to keep up with Delphine's long legs. She neglected to notice the substantial height she had over her until they had both stood up in the plane to file out. Cosima couldn't help herself to look Delphine up and down while her head was turned, shamelessly turned on but the slender figure next to her.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed, feasting her eyes upon the international airport.

"It's an airport, Cosima." Delphine responded, smirking down at her, a smile hinting at her lips. Cosima shrugged her shoulders, flashing a cheeky smile upwards. Delphine felt her knees weaken, but contained herself as best as she could, returning her attention to the signs directing them to the correct baggage claim for their flight.

"Here Cosima, carousel seven."

With a nod of her head, Cosima padded behind Delphine, following her steps to the seventh baggage carousel. They were greeted by a rather large crowd of people from their flight, all pushing to reach the front of the conveyor belt as the alarm sounded. Delphine clicked her teeth, not having any desire to elbow her way through the masses.

"Usually I wait until the mob thins out before getting my bag. I'm not a fan angry crowds." She informed her flight mate who was too busy looking around the airport, eagerly searching for some sort of information desk. She still hadn't found a place to stay yet and needed to make that a priority at some point. Soon enough, she found one just steps away behind her.

"I'll be right back." She stuttered quickly as she hurried off, not even giving Delphine a chance to comprehend her.

Delphine turned on her heal and watched the tiny American weave in and out of the passerby's and to the desk front. Not giving it much of a second thought, she returned her attention to the carousel.

Meanwhile, Cosima was in a frantic frenzy as she attempted a conversation with the guest relationship representative.

"Hi. Uhm, okay. I need a hotel. Anywhere in Paris!" She begged as slow as she could, talking with rather expressive hand motions. The representative barely looked up, talking fast into the headset, making Cosima a nervous wreck as she chewed on her already chapped lip. At this point the price didn't matter, nor did the ratings- to an extent. She needed a bed to sleep in and that was that.

"Miss, I have one location on the line with a room available for tonight, but is in le Marais in Paris. Is that ok-"

"Yes! Holy watershed, yeah. Please just book it!" Cosima jumped in, earning her awkward stares at neighboring people standing around her. She ignored them, of course, jumping to grab her wallet in her sweater pocket, fumbling to open it before practically shoving the credit card in the ready hands of the representative helping her. He stared at her skeptically, before pursing his lips and returning to his French conversation. She'd worry about prices later, not like she was the one paying for it. Cosima was just relieved her first night in Paris wouldn't be spent on a bench or the floor of the airport. The gentlemen helping her handed her a printout, completely in French, of her transaction. Cosima looked at him with a pointed stare before folding it up and tucking it away in her back pocket, replacing her credit card into her wallet as well. Who cared if she couldn't read it, somebody would be able to.

Just as she turned around, Delphine was only around three steps away to being right in front of her, a suitcase in each hand rolling behind her. She smiled before handing off one of them to Cosima, who tentatively took it from her grasp.

"How did you-"

"I didn't think anybody else on the plane had a lime green hard-shell luggage." She laughed, making Cosima blush. It was her favorite suitcase, and it was on sale. So how could she pass that up?

Cosima almost didn't notice Delphine lean down, brushing her lips against the curve of Cosima's ear, cupping her hand around it to amplify her voice, "Plus, you Sharpie'd your initials rather big on the back." Cosima tried her best to contain a violent shiver as she felt the war lips graze her skin, her breath catching in her throat. She sucked in her bottom lip between her teeth, dropping her head and half side-stepping out of Delphine's touch, fearing what she would do if Delphine remained any more physical contact.

"Shall we get going then?" Delphine huffed, eager to move from the hustle of the terminal. Smiling internally at the way Cosima suddenly seemed stiff and chaste. Cosima nodded, reuniting with her original position next to Delphine as they navigated out of the baggage terminal to outside.

It was chilly for a summer day in Paris. Cosima was glad she wore her sweater, wrapping it tighter around her middle. She followed suit behind Delphine, who kept looking back at her to make sure she was still there.

"Pauvre petit chiot." She teased, smiling as she watched Cosima look this way and that at her surroundings. Cosima could feel her cheeks heating up once again, despite the cold breeze, smiling widely with tongue and teeth at Delphine.

"You're the puppy." She giggled in response, eliciting an exasperated chuckle from Delphine who feigned being insulted at the comment, clapping her palm to her just and huffing. They made their way to a taxi lineup, and Cosima could have sworn their fingers grazed as they walked side by side the growing line, but didn't bother retracting them.

"Are you ready to embark on your adventure?" Delphine asked, making conversation as they slowly crept up the line.

"Oh yeah. Obvs." Cosima lied, the words coming out of her mouth smoothly. Truth be told, Cosima was petrified. She didn't exactly think the trip through to begin with. She had no plans, almost didn't have a place to stay (which was only booked for two days and one night), and was alone in a major world city in a totally foreign continent. Although, the distant vibe she was receiving from Paris wasn't all too different than the one she felt back home ever since the big secret was let out.

"Good. You're going to love it. I promise." Delphine said simply, confident in her words. Cosima gripped the handle of her suitcase as tight as she could to balance herself. The emotions coursing through her every time the French woman opened her mouth were incredulous, ridiculous! There was no possible way that she could make Cosima melt at the simple touch of skin, something that past girlfriends of Cosima couldn't master in months of commitment. Yet here was this woman who she's known for mere hours, turning Cosima into a puddle.

"Where did you say your hotel was again?" Delphine clued in, trying to rack her brain and she rocked herself on the balls of her feet.

"Uh, I didn't." Cosima said smoothly, raising her eyebrows and grinning upwards. It worked in her favor, partially because not even ten minutes she didn't even have a hotel booked, but she didn't know the name nor remember the area of Paris she was staying in! Delphine opened her mouth to respond to the cheekiness, but snapped her shut, deciding it was best not to pry any further.

Before she knew it, they were next. Cosima listened intently to the conversation Delphine was having with the cab driver, trying to catch onto anything. Apparently her efforts went without, because Delphine was already handing off her luggage to the man and turning to get into the cab. Cosima felt a sudden dull ache in her chest- or maybe her heart, as she watched Delphine open the back door of the car. This was it. This was goodbye. Tears stung at Cosima's eyes, which she swiped away quickly while cursing her emotional range.

Delphine turned around before getting in the cab, resting a hand on Cosima's shoulder and sweetly pressing her lips on either side of Cosima's face- letting them linger only the slightest bit longer than they should have.. Cosima swore she felt them on the very corners of her mouth, spiking her blood pressure to a dangerous rate. The act frightened her; she wasn't prepared for such gestures, forgetting that when in France, do as the French do. As Delphine pulled back to look at Cosima, they both noticed the sheer faces of dismay they wore. Delphine had no desire to get in the car without Cosima, wanted to feel her cold hands, her warm cheeks once more. She knew she was being unrealistic, and assured herself that these feelings would pass and she was just being silly. Deep down, there was something about this cheeky American that was seizing her heartstrings with a strong tug.

"Just uhm, show them the address you need to be taken to. It's fine." Delphine soothed, giving Cosima's arm a comforting squeeze while her other hand rested on the open door. The driver honked his horn impatiently, earning himself a glare from both women that could quite possibly kill. Delphine turned her back to Cosima, who was now squinting her eyes to mask the welling tears that blurred her vision. "Adieu, Cosima. Be well. _Be safe._" She pressed. Delphine knew that if she didn't leave now, she never would. So without another word and with just a fleeting glance, Delphine hurried herself into the cab, closing the door just before the driver hauled off…

Just then, Cosima let the tears fall. She didn't care if she had gone absolutely bonkers. She allowed herself the solitude moment to freely express the overwhelming emotions she had been feeling. She didn't care about the stares or opinions of the passer-byes, she convinced herself she had every right to let her body release and vent the plethora of sensations that she had to silently endure for the past 8 hours, even if it was on a taxi line outside an international airport in the midst of a summer afternoon. It was all too much for her to handle. This wasn't a crush, she's had those and in no way did they _ever _make her feel like Delphine does. She didn't find Delphine _hot_, didn't find her seductive or alluring; she was quite literally captivating. The thought made her sick to her stomach, a heaviness that made her knees buckle.

"Allô!" a voice erupted from the crowd. Cosima snapped her head up from her drifting thoughts to meet the eyes of a clearly flustered man who was apparently trying to get her attention for quite some time. She mumbled a sorry before gathering her stuff and following behind him, reaching into her pocket for the paper with the hotel address on it.

"Parlez-vous français?" he asked her, earning him a puzzled look from Cosima, who tentatively and slowly shook her head with wide eyes, unsure of her own response He grumbled loudly, irritating Cosima to the bitter end. "Ahh, where you go?" he attempted, of then which Cosima pressed the paper into his open palm, jabbing at the address highlighted. "Le Marais, allons-y!" he exclaimed, waiving a hand inward- motioning for her to give him her suitcase.

Cosima swiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater before folding herself into the very cramped backseat of the vehicle. She fastened her seatbelt before finally letting out an enraged sigh she didn't even realize she was holding. Once leaving the airport, the commute was relatively smooth. Cosima leaned her head against the window, soaking in the sights of her home for the next two months. It didn't quite feel like home, but it was far better than America. San Francisco tasted bitter on her tongue and Minnesota was just a temporary location due to college. She hoped France would give her the answers she was looking for. Looking out into the distance on the highway, Cosima swore she could see the faint outline of the Eiffel Tower. She didn't bother holding back a smile then, excited to embark on her French voyage.

A vibrating sensation on her lap pulled her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket only to see Delphine's face smiling back at her on her screen. She had forgot to close out of the contact screen while on the plane, and the mirage of emotions hit her like a brick wall once again. Sooner rather than later, Cosima swiped the screen, navigating to the notification that made her phone buzz in the first place, wanting to remove the woman from her mind as swiftly as possible. _An email, _she puffed in her head, rolling her eyes. _Not important enough to care about_! With a quick twist of her wrist, she shoved the device back into her pocket, fully intending to enjoy the remainder of the ride in peaceful silence with nothing but the faint music from the radio and the sights of Paris.

The streets were narrow when they finally arrived, quaint and untouched by modern architecture. The buildings honed into the street, creating an entirely entrancing illusion of driving through an oil painting. Some streets were cobblestone, making Cosima want nothing more than to skip about on them, making them click at her heels and toes. Commuters on bikes zoomed past the taxi, along with the occasional motorized scooter. As they weaved through the streets, Delphine caught a fleeting glance of familiar golden curls in the corner of her eye near a building. By the time she turned her head around, whoever it was had disappeared through the doors. She let the concern roll of her shoulders, knowing it was far too good to be true.

Eventually the vehicle came to a rather abrupt stop. The almost hour ride had went by in a breeze in Cosima's mind as she gathered her belongings and stepped out into the le Marais air. Her cab driver started on his very broken English ramble, jutting out his palm to her while tapping on his watch. Cosima struck him a pointed look that practically dripped in annoyance and intolerance, before pressing two 20 euro bills into his palm.

"Keep the change, pal." She brushed off and he practically skipped back into his car and drove off.

Cosima stood for a moment, the handle of her suitcase in one hand, her book bag on her back, and her pleather duffle gripped in her other hand. She allowed for her head to drop back, gazing up at the view through her glasses of the deep-rooted buildings and storefronts. The structures and sidewalks all shared a similar creamy white color, giving the entire neighborhood a very dignified tone- which Cosima fully basked in. The people around her, probably slightly annoyed with the American tourists standing in the middle of the narrow street, fit into the mold of the neighborhood perfectly. They carried themselves with a dignified entity, which Cosima could only imagine started with the grace of their walk. She was nothing less than eager.

With two heavy breaths, she walked her way across the tiny street to the entrance of her hotel that she could barely even pronounce. It smelled of old books and tea Cosima had concluded as she gently closed the door behind her. She was greeted at the front desk by a woman with a very gentle smile, and _very _broken English. They made due through the conversation with simple words, like "name", "credit card", "room", "American", and so on. Cosima could do nothing less but assume the woman was well equipped for dealing with the tourist crowd.

With a "Merci!" and finger flutter of a wave, Cosima turned on her heel to follow the only hallway in the lobby. She licked her lips and squinted, looking for the buttons on the wall for an elevator, perhaps secretly hidden within the old wallpaper of the complex. She gave up on that longshot dream and settled for the stairwell- narrow and musky, but intimately unique. Cosima glanced at her keycard to remind herself of her room number.

"4-F. Of course it is." She grumbled out loud, pouting her lips. She looked up the middle of the stairwell, being able to see clear to the top of the ceiling. With a roll of her eyes, she pushed the extended handle of her suitcase down and picked it up from it's side fastener and set off on her four story hike.

The stairs creaked and groaned under her feet, which Cosima was glad were sporting sneakers and not one of her select heels stowed in her luggage. The journey up the stairs was absolutely dizzying Cosima that she had to take her glasses off and just relax her vision. Constantly walking up a wrapped staircase was inducing a sense of vertigo, but Cosima convinced herself the bed behind the door of her room was so worth it. In due time, she reached the top, shouldering the door open and pulling her stuff through it.

"Why the hell did I bring so much shit," she grumbled, walking down the dim-lit carpeted hallway to her room. She stopped in her tracks abruptly, having a eureka moment to her own question.

"Oh yeah. Two months. Duh." She laughed before staring up again, only to walk a few more strides before finding her door. Dipping the keycard in, Cosima turned the knob and pushed the door open- revealing what she concluded as the absolute most adorable room ever bestowed on her eyes. She was all teeth, tongue, and smile as she kicked off her shoes right in front of the door, closing it behind her and dropping her suitcase. She slid her book bag off her back, tenderly placing it on the small desk pressed up against the wall and stripped of her sweater. With her duffle bag in hand, Cosima took a flying leap onto the squeaky Queen sized mattress, letting out a very vocal, hearty laugh as she let her head sink into the fluffiness of the pillow that smelled all too wonderful.

She eventually sat up, stretching upwards to peer out the open curtained window and down onto the city scape, the smile never leaving her face. She had finally made it, her adventure had started. She decided that a quick shower and a map from the hotel lobby, and she was ready to go. Cosima crossed her legs in front of her as she sat in the very middle of the mattress, pulling the duffle bag to rest on her lap. She opened it to pull out her toothbrush and change of clothes, only to discover something that shattered her swelling heart and blissful smile. Her breath caught in her throat, causing a throaty gasp as her eyes dilated in sheer nostalgia.

Cosima dipped her hands into the bag, curling her fingers around the all too familiar fabric, clutching it tight and pulling it out directly to her face, caressing her cheeks and nose with it, letting it catch the immediate tears that fell. It even smelled like her. Cosima turned the fabric over in her fingers, letting it pool around and over her body and bag, practically cloaking her. The only logical explanation would be the mad rush they were in to pack up all of the items that had taken out of their bags upon sitting at their seats before takeoff. Cosima slowly shook her head once before discreetly smelling it once more. It was none other than the blanket she fell asleep in on the plane. And it surely wasn't hers. Cosima pulled her hands away from the fabric just long enough to release her tied dreads and let them spill down her back and over a shoulders with a proper shaking. Quickly enough, she turned her nimble fingers back to the warm blanket.

"What the hell is going oooonnnn?" she groaned, closing her eyes while pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to assess the situation. Her heart pounded and hands clammed up at the attempt, for all she saw were the warm smiles of a golden blonde French woman flashing across her mind.

Cosima rolled her eyes and lead out of single laugh at the whole situation, which hitched in her throat and she threw herself backwards on the bed, her head being cradled in the many wonderful pillows spread about the headboard. She pulled the blanket up over her. She wasn't sure if it was a very large spread, or if she really was that tiny, but it completely covered her with a few shakes. She was in total shock, this couldn't be happening.

Cosima was never a woman to hide her feelings for another. If she was digging the vibe a woman was giving off, she pursued. She was a flirt, a go-getter, and could drop you like a dime at any given moment without a second thought. Delphine on the other hand, made Cosima's heart stop mid-beat. She made her lips tremble and tongue dry out faster than a desert heat-wave. This wasn't a crush, this wasn't lust. She didn't know what it was. She absentmindedly curled her body into a ball, contorting and twisting her tiny frame to be cocooned in the blanket and memories it gave her of that night. Cosima buried her face into it, letting the smell and warmth overwhelm her senses and kick them into overdrive. She didn't know what was happening, but was at a point where she wasn't sure if she wanted it to stop. Letting the comfort of the blanket and bed surround her, Cosima felt her eyes heavy- and had no intentions of fighting it.

If there was one thing Delphine always commended herself for, it was the ability to remain composure in front of other people. She always considered herself the rational one of her peer groups, putting her emotions to the side at all costs. Well this surely wasn't the case as she slammed the door to her apartment closed. Delphine practically threw her bags across the impeccable living space. She shoved her hands aggressively up through her hair, tangling her fingers in the mess of curls and spun in place around the entryway, feeling beyond overwhelmed at the entire situation. Her heart was beating about a million beats too fast for her to control as she was nearly hyperventilating. Eyes squeezed shut, Delphine's back found her front door, feverishly backing up against it and sliding down it's length. She pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head between them, a feeble attempt to regulate her breathing after her little anxiety attack.

At any given moment, every little thing reminded her of the woman who held her hand on the plane. Every science book in her apartment, every person who wore glasses. Hell, every fair skinned woman that passed her on the street between getting out of the cab and walking to her front door made her throat catch her breath and eyes sting. Delphine could have even swore she saw an individual in a cab pass her by sporting identical glasses as Cosima while she was making her way into her apartment complex.

She tried to convince and rationalize with herself that this was simply impossible. She had spent far too much time in America that she was just hypersensitive to everything, that's all. Her irregular heartbeat, her pounding headache, her stomach of butterflies was just underlying vacation factors that just so happened to be set off by the first person who initiated contact with her as she made her way to travel home. _Completely explainable_, she thought before throwing her head back (banging it against the door) and letting out a very loud partial cry, partial laugh at the whole situation. _Impossible._ She practically begged herself. _It's not possible_.

Delphine, the reserved woman that she was to the public eye, was in actuality a very vulnerable soul. One who explored passions with 110% percent of herself. So when meeting Cosima and developing these physically demanding emotions for her, she intuitively knew they would be inevitable to simply ignore and let go. Delphine wasn't all too sure herself if she wanted to let them go anyway.

"Of course you do, Delphine. Don't be rash." She hissed at herself as she rose to her feet and attempted to smooth out her hair, somewhat regaining her self-composure. Her hair was too far gone to try and fix anyway; curls were stuck up in every which direction, making it look like she just endured a windstorm. She patted the palms of her hands to her face, trying to wake herself up out of this living nightmare, only to touch damp skin. She looked down at her wet palms, turning her hands over and back again, trying to figure out when exactly she had started crying. She clicked her teeth at herself, standing up and leaning up against the door, resting her head on the back of it as she let the tears fall freely. She didn't even know why she was crying, there were no clear thoughts in her heads- just what felt like pressure and an insanely fast heart beat. Delphine didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt like she didn't know anything anymore. So with that, she decided to do the one thing she did know, _clean._

It was almost like a therapy with her. Being able to wash away the stress and mess of room to parallel her life and/or conflict. With a heavy exhale, Delphine pulled herself together and strutted over to where he bags had fallen when she threw them. Picking them up in each hand, she made her way to her bedroom, plopping the bags down on the perfectly made bedspread, landing with a heavy thud. She opened one, reaching in for clothing and walking back and forth between the bed and the large, deep oak armoire and putting everything in its place. Delphine started feeling the pressure in her chest subside, as she was able to control her breathing again. The hotness in her cheeks was cooling and the stutter in her palms was at last wearing thing. She was able to perform an act that she had complete control over, giving her the right do to and feel what she pleased for the first time in almost 24 hours. Two suitcases and a duffel bag later, Delphine was finished, pushing the empty bags underneath her California king canopy bed. She stood up, basking in the emptiness of her apartment that suddenly seemed so big for it's tiny size.

Delphine pondered at the thought that perhaps it wasn't so big as it was lonely. She sat on the far right edge of her mattress, strumming her fingers down the length of one of the tall pillars of the canopy bed, resting her head on it as she looked around the apartment through the open bedroom door. It was quite tidy, almost as if it was barely lived in, tidy. Nothing was out of place; not a pillow on the sofa nor a book on the shelf. Resting on that thought, Delphine glanced to her bookshelf in her room, noting it's discernable emptiness. She had nearly forgotten she'd taken books with her to the States to pass free time during the trip. With a huff, she rose up off the bed, grabbing her small book bag beside her, and sauntered over to the bookshelf- noting it's empty spaces every so often through the rows. She lifted and pressed a knee up against the bookshelf, creating a makeshift table for her bag as she unzipped it and began filling in the gaps. Nearing the bottom, Delphine squinted at a book that didn't look entirely familiar. She reached down, curly her long fingers around it and pulling it out.

The book was definitely not familiar. The cover was worn and spine cracked, two things Delphine made point to never do with her literature. She turned it over every which way in her hands, thinking it almost had to be hers due to it being a biology book, though quite old. Delphine thumbed through the pages, noting it's consistent wear and… cookie crumbles, falling from the folds. She couldn't help but bring the book up to her nose, loving the smell of them. Instead she was hit with a scent that was definitely not old pages, but the all too familiar vanilla-cannabis fusion. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she frantically started running her eyes and fingers through the paperback for any sign of verification. Just as she had given up, there it was. Scrawled in red ink on the bottom right corner of the inside back cover were the initials of none other than a C.N. Almost immediately Delphine's mouth had dropped into an small "O", the ghost of the bespectacled woman's name tumbling through her silent mouth.

Delphine tried to convince herself it was sheer coincidence that it ended it up in her bag. They were in a frantic hurry to pack up and get off the plane, or at least she was, that they probably just wanted to clear out as fast as possible, grabbing anything. She continued to stare at the book, slack jawed and shocked, as she made her way back to the bed, letting the bag with the remaining novels simply drop to the floor. This was all too much for her to handle and keep her composure for one day. Just as she thought she'd cleaned Cosima full out of her mind and space, there she was in the blink of an eye.

"Cheeky girl." She croaked half-heartedly, letting her suddenly very heavy head crash into the pillow. Cosima did have a way of always knowing how to be there when needed. Delphine curled her legs into her body, nearly twinning the way she found herself wrapped in Cosima the morning on the flight. She brought the book close to her face, letting it's scent wrap itself around her nose as she thumbed through the pages slowly, tracing the pad of her index fingers across highlighted lines and scribbled-in footnotes. By the looks of the detail Cosima had put into it, Delphine assumed it was of some value to the woman. Delphine was becoming well acquainted with the pain of losing something she admired, her heart ached for the moment that Cosima realized she didn't have the book in her own possession.

Her mind toyed with the idea of trying to find a way to get it back to her, but the thought disappeared completely with a rather long yawn. The last handful of hours had been a consistent roller coaster ride for Delphine. The rush of it all was finally creeping up on her as she felt her eyes get heavy. She didn't even bother trying to fight the sleepiness, instead letting it slowly take her. She wiggled her feet around, searching for the lip of her blanket so she could pull it over her. Oddly enough, it wasn't on the bed, and she hazily remembered not unpacking it. Unconcerned for the moment, Delphine started to drift off into a jetlagged, teary eyed slumber, still clutching the open book under her chin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Okay wow, so I'm just getting overwhelmed from the love this story is getting both on here and Tumblr. I can't explain how much I just want to hug you all. Thank you for your patience to get this chapter up. I've been moving into my dorm and just mentally preparing myself for classes to start. As promised, here's chapter four! Xoxo

* * *

Chapter 4: Maybe

If it wasn't for Cosima's body hitting the floor with a loud _thud_, she probably would have slept until the late afternoon.

"Fuck!" she blurted out with a raspy, tired voice the moment her shoulder slammed into the carpeted floor. She awoke with a startle, a tangled mess of limbs and blanket in a heap on the floor, flailing about. Wide-eyed and disturbed, Cosima snorted, embarrassed by her own self, looking around at the mess she was. Maybe she did move around her sleep that much. It would definitely explain the plane..

The plane. Delphine. The thoughts consumed Cosima's mind like a tidal wave, strong and unannounced. She realized the owner of blanket that she was pretzeled in was none other than a Delphine Cormier. Sleep seemed like a nice escape from it all and suddenly being lucid was blasphemy.

Eventually untangling herself, Cosima groggily stood up, balling the blanket up in her arms and throwing it onto the bed. She entwined her fingers together and raised her open palms to her forehead, letting them rest there as she paced the room, begging her mind to find a distraction. As she turned around to leg out another hurried walk through the room, her eye caught the large window adjacent to the bed. The curtains were drawn and she had a clear view of the cityscape right in front of her. Stretching her hands above her head, palms towards the ceiling, Cosima practically skipped over to the window. She rested her forehead and palms against the glass, soaking in the reminder of where she was.

"Adventure, _of course." _ She mumbled aloud in her eureka moment. It was exactly what she needed to do, just get out there and start finding her way. Cosima fluttered her fingertips on the glass- the toothy smile never leaving her face, before spinning around and striding across the room to the shower.

Cosima stripped of her clothing that suddenly felt very heavy on her body. She reached her hands through her dreads, binding them into a tight bun on her crown- deciding not to wash them. She turned to the wall-length mirror, observing her bare body. Cocking her head, Cosima strummed her fingers on her hip bones, never realizing how profound they were. She spun slowly- trying to see her reflection in the mirror as best as she could. She observed the awkward way that she stood stagnant, the bend of curve of her waist and hips, the dip of her neck as it rolled to her shoulders. Of course the tattoos scattered about. She wanted so desperately to see what the women of her past relations saw, but she didn't. Cosima was fond of her body, quite proud of it actually. But she wasn't one to be busting at the seams in self-esteem. She knew of her body's imperfections to society standards, and accepted them with no quarrel. With a sigh and a quick laugh at herself, Cosima turned on the balls of her feet towards the shower, sliding the glass door and gingerly turning the knobs- opening up the shower head. At long last she stepped in, letting the hot water and steam envelope itself around her as she closed the glass door shut.

Cosima faced the showerhead, letting it splash at her face and run down her body, washing away the grimy sensation of international travel and worn clothes. She closed eyes and turned around, letting the jet streams massage her back and she balanced herself with extended arms on the wall. The heat of the water soothing the aches and pains in her muscles that she didn't even notice she had, almost as if warm arms were wrapping themselves around her in an embrace….

"_Stop." _ She begged herself hoarsely. _Stop thinking about her, Cos. _ Shaking her head, Cosima turned to grab the soap and scrubbed herself spotless, noting the even tone of red she was getting from the hot water across her skin. Washing the suds off of her, she turned the water off and slid the glass door open, releasing a massive puff of steam that filled the bathroom, clouding the mirror. Cosima found comfort in the heat, knowing the moment she opened the bathroom door she would probably freeze. She took her time toweling off the moisture, reveling in what she concluded was the fluffiest towel she's ever seen.

Hooked onto the bathroom door was an equally cottony robe, which Cosima slipped her arms through and tied almost immediately upon laying eyes on it. She buried her nose into its thick collar, noting its substantially large size against her petite frame. It was blissful, keeping her warm as she ventured into the main room of her quarters. She grabbed her phone off the bed to check the time and couldn't believe it was already three in the afternoon. She tossed the phone back, stretching her lips to a nervous frown and began sifting through her suitcase on the floor, pulling out patterned tights, one of her favorite white, Aztec patterned skirts, and a semi sheer, winecolored, quarter sleeve shirt which buttons right down it's length.

She dressed feverishly in the mirror, not realizing the shirt was scoop neck and rolling her eyes at herself, settling on wrapping her favorite tiger scarf around her neck as a concealer. She thought about changing, but it was already late into the afternoon and she just wanted to go out. Cosima found herself skittering around the room, trying to locate the duffel bag that had her shoe selection. Eventually she found it, forgetting she tossed it onto the desk. Opening it, she grabbed the first pair of shoes she saw, a heeled combat boot. She plopped herself into the chair, laughing as she rolled backward a few inches from the force, and laced the boots on, sliding a handful of bracelets and rings on as well before finally setting her glasses on her nose.

After giving herself a fleeting glance in the mirror, Cosima grabbed her phone, shoved her small wallet into her boot and bounced out the door. She trotted down the familiar stairwell that she was cursing at just hours ago, a smile never leaving her face. She jumped down the last two steps, letting the tap from the heel of her shoes hitting the floor echo throughout the stairwell. Cosima was practically skipping at this point, straight out the door and into the fresh Paris air.

Cosima was gaping at her surroundings even more than earlier. Her hand found her phone immediately and was snapping pictures every which way, fearing that she would forget what everything looked like once she left. The streets were busy, couples and crowds walking briskly past and around her- everybody having a destination but her. Instead Cosima was taking selfies with storefronts and empty narrow streets in her background, silly faces and smiles in tow. Cosima found herself laughing at her own photographs, she was blissfully giddy.

After turning many corners and walking down a series of streets and avenues, Cosima came across a charming storefront. She could barely pronounce half the words on its window sign, nor comprehend their meanings but figured that large cast-iron sign reading "Café" was promising. She snapped a picture of the shop before pursuing it, admiring its green and white painted front. There was a very vintage- Paris theme to the shop, chairs and tables dotted outside its glass. She crossed the street briskly and entered, wallowing in it's beauty. The whole store had brick walls, the one behind the counter being painted completely in chalkboard paint. Written across it was the entire menu and suited prices. The showcase across the counter housed an array of assorted pastries, which had Cosima licking her lips in no time. As she waited on line, she noted the interior of the store, the wood-beamed ceiling, the old upholstered booths along the back wall, the splintering stools for chairs.

The whole shop smelled of fresh bread, sugar, and roasting coffee beans, making Cosima control herself as her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy. It was everything she expected it to be and so much more. She loved everything about it, from the creaking wood under her feet, to the low hanging ceiling fans throughout the establishment.

In due time, Cosima was next to order. Greeted by the warm smile of the barista across from her, Cosima pressed a finger on the display case, pointing at the chocolate truffles that were practically calling her name.

"How many?" the barista asked in a very startling American accent, causing Cosima to jerk her head up and smile, relief washing over her.

"Oh thank the Gods." She sighed, smiling warmly back at the woman.

"Yeah, ha. I get that a lot. Just a college student here from the States. Decided to go international and now you know, loans and stuff. Plus bills…" She rambled with a nervous stutter. Cosima lifted an eyebrow at the woman across from her, trying to figure out where the sudden nervousness was coming from. With a shrug, she dismissed the thought with an awkward head nod and pursed lips.

"Right yeah, I feel you." She attempted to comfort the rambling cashier, but failed miserably. "For the truffles, However many I can get for, oh two euros?" she said, as leaned down to retrieve her wallet, pulling bills out. "Oh! And a coffee would be great."

Cosima paid quickly, wanting to move back out onto the sidewalk as swiftly as possible. She weaved her way in and out of the crowded shop, tempted to sway her body with the rhythm of the soft music playing in the background. The non-air conditioned outside hit her like a brick, silently thanking herself for choosing a skirt instead of jeans, though she did want to change her shirt.

Cosima lifted a leg to walk, then nearly stomped the ground when she realized she hadn't the slightest clue where she was. She had walked down so many blocks and turned so many corners, and it didn't help that everything looked relatively the same. Cosima patted herself down as best as she could what with holding a bag of truffles and a coffee cup in either hand.

"_Shit." _ She cursed under her breath, realizing that she was in such a hurry to get out of the hotel she didn't bother to grab a map from the lobby. "Lost in Paris. Of course I'd be." She huffed, setting her things down on the one of the many tables dotted along the façade of the café. She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to assess the whole situation. Cosima let her other hand fall to her hip, immediately feeling the outline of her phone. She kept her eyes closed for the moment, squeezing them closed as tight as she could, trying to come to terms with what she was about to do.

With a sharp breath, Cosima surfaced her phone from under the waistband of her skirt, unlocking it and scrolling through her contacts. She spotted it almost immediately, it being one of the only contacts with a picture in her phone. She felt her hand shake as she tapped on the name, toying with it on her tongue. Cosima's intended goal for her first day in Paris did not include constant reminder of the existence of the woman from the plane. She hesitated, her finger hovering over the telephone icon for what seemed like hours before finally pressing it and bringing it to her ear.

The phone rang…and rang. With each ring Cosima's hope was sinking a little more; it wasn't in her favor that she would have to ask a complete stranger for directions. But yet, what was the actual difference between Delphine and a complete stranger?

"_Ridiculous." _Cosima muttered, giving up hope on the woman answering. Cosima concluded that Delphine was probably just being polite when offering to help her in French while on the plane, Cosima now seeing herself as rather pushy when handing her the phone that day. "_So freakin stu-"_

"Allô?"

Cosima's breath got caught in her throat the minute she heart the soft voice on the other line, practically knocking the wind of out her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were coming out- completely overcome with shock.

"_Allô?_" the voice repeated itself, sounding groggy and irritated.

"Uh, yeah- Delphine, hi! It's, it's Cosima." She stumbled, her voice's pitch rising and falling through sheer nerves.

"Cosima! What a surprise, is everything okay?"

Cosima could help but let out a sigh of relief, bringing her free hand to rest on her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. No it's great, yeah. Just uhm.. you see, uh."

"Yes? Cosima, are you sure you're okay?" Cosima could sense the slight tone of panic on the other line and cut her off,

"No Delphine, yeah. I'm sure! It's okay, really. It's just that, I'm sorta… lost."

There was no denying the large exhale of relief that Cosima heard through the receiver, making her own heart swell and a broad smile spread across the width of her cheeks.

"You worry me, you cheeky girl." Delphine responded, chuckling softly. "You are still in Paris though, right?" she asked, only half jokingly.

"For sure in Paris." She responded gleefully, taking the time to look this way and that at the buildings. "I'm staying in le…le Marais?" Cosima cursed herself for butchering the life out of the French neighborhood name, warranting herself another hearty laugh from the woman she was conversing with, not before hearing a rather deep, throaty gasp."

"Cosima! You are in le Marais?!" The voice on the other end was panicked, making Cosima wonder if saying yes was a good thing.

"Uhm…yes." She finally blurted out, sounding half like a question in her opinion. Cosima could hear noise in the background of the call, almost the sound of something hitting the floor. She listened intently, trying to make out what sounded like running. "Hello?" she asked, worried about not getting a response.

"Désolée! Sorry!" Delphine huffed, sounding absolutely out of breath. "Just uhm, what's around you, Cosima? What do you see?"

Cosima looked around her once more, shading her eyes from the sun with her free hand. Everything looked so damn similar to one another. She chewed on her lip, trying to narrow it down.

"Okay uhm, well for starters I'm in front of a coffee shop. It's uhm, well it's green." She joked, trying to make light of the situation. "Green and uhm, brick. Oh! And there's some tables outside where I'm standing in front of it. Alright okay, em, across the street on the very corner of the block I think is a bookstore. It's stone front, a shit ton of books piled in the window. Looks a little dusty if you ask me, but hey." She observed, cocking her head as she studied the storefront. "Actually I think I might go check it out-"

"Cosima!" Delphine laughed, interrupting her. Cosima shook her head, being snapped out of her thought. "Focus. I think I might have a good idea where you are, actually. You're in front of the coffee shop you said, yeah?"

"Yeah…yeah still here."

Cosima heard the background noise again, more feet shuffling and then what sounded like a large creek and gusts of air blowing about.

"Fantastique. Em, Cosima. Listen closely, walk to the corner of the block where the bookstore is. Let me know when you're there." Delphine directed, sounding mildly winded.

Cosima pulled the phone away from her face, looking at the screen questioningly before rolling her eyes and pressing it back against her ear. _This woman is going to get me more lost than I already am_ she thought, not too comfortable with the idea of taking phone directions. She gathered her coffee and truffles and set forth on the walk down the block.

"Okay, I'm walking." she narrated, trying to juggle holding her phone and bag of truffles in the same hand. "Delphine, if you're leading to me to like a, a dark alleyway or something- I'm so never calling you again." Cosima didn't even have time to register the words as they came out of her mouth, feeling her cheeks heat up by the time she realized what she had said. Luckily, she heard Delphine release a rather airy giggle.

"Do not worry, Cosima. I assure you no dark alleyways will be in your direction. Are you at the bookstore?" she asked softly, which such a gracious tone that Cosima's knees weakened.

"Mmm, yeah. Yeah now I am." She said, peering through the glass window front of the establishment. The old books were piled neatly in tall pillars. She rose herself to her tiptoes, her heels unfortunately not being tall enough to see over the pile. "Oh dude, I think they have **Genesis and Evolutionary Development of Life.** " Cosima gushed, a smile pushing at her lips as she allowed herself to geek out.

"Cosima, focus!" Delphine reminded her with a playful tone. "You don't want to be lost forever, right?"

"Right, right. Sorry. Now what do I do?" Cosima asked, taking the last sip of her coffee before tossing it in the only garbage pail she had seen the whole time she was wandering.

"Okay, turn slightly to your left. Stop when you see about a five story building complex. It would have balconies and a large, em, black door for entrance way, oui?"

Cosima pursed her lips, noting the blatant nervous tone in Delphine's voice. She resumed her free hand, now coffee-less, back to shading her eyes from the summer sun as she looked for the building described. She located the black door first, her eyes slowly scaling the length of the structure to count how many stories it was.

Just like that, Cosima felt the exact moment her heart stopped. Her mouth suddenly desiccated, her lips trembled. Inattentively, Cosima let both of her arms drop to her side, suddenly feeling a heaviness in them that her shoulders couldn't handle. Her mouth open and closed, trying to form words- but instead she hoarsely babbled. How could it be that just moments ago she was lost in Paris and now she was staring at a beautiful, golden curled woman who was leaning against a fifth floor balcony, smiling down at her with a wide, toothy grin.

Cosima couldn't stop the smile from broadening across her face. She licked her lips and freed the hoarse laugh that had been stuck in her throat. A sense of giddiness erupted in her, and she couldn't stop laughing as she waved up to the woman who was waving her hand back down at her.

"Come to the entrance!" Cosima heard her yell. And with an unashamed skip in her step, Cosima made her way to the large black door across the street. She was intimidated by it's size as she stared it down, waiting for her greeter. She couldn't believe herself. She was about to once again meet the stranger who makes her head spin, who she inadvertently fell asleep with on an international flight, who helped her navigate through a foreign city. Cosima knew this could be a huge mistake, she knew the chances of this woman being a secret serial killer, about to lure Cosima into her apartment with her delightful smile and charmingly good hair. And yet, every fear, every anxiety was completely washed away when she shot her head up and the sound of the door creaking open, a head bopping out from behind it, smiling at her.

"Cosima! Please, come in!" Before Cosima could register what was going happening, her hand felt a familiar warmth that wrapped around it the same way it did yesterday. She felt her body be pulled into the cool air of the building lobby, hearing the door click closed behind her. The lobby was immaculate, marble and old with wear, giving off an antiquated appearance. Cosima, still in her trance, was immediately snapped out as she noticed a gentle push on the side of her glasses, realizing that there was a face pressed against hers, leaving two light caresses on either side of her cheek. Cosima's eyes fluttered closed at the subtle hint of Delphine's hot breath against her cheek, then she went in to hug Cosima, letting the embrace linger for a moment too long- not that Cosima was complaining.

"It is good to see you again, Cosima!" Delphine exclaimed, a broad smile stretching her cheeks. Cosima matched the grin, noting the obvious sparkle in the blonde woman's eyes.

"Yeah, these four hours apart have been a real killer." She jested, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously. Cosima wasn't quite sure if she was truly joking, the blanket balled up on her hotel bed could argue. Delphine gave Cosima's arm a gentle, comforting squeeze, omitting a series of shockwaves down her whole body.

"Please, come upstairs?" Delphine asked, already motioning her body towards the staircase. Cosima nodded feverishly, eliciting another toothy grin from Delphine.

"Magnifique!" she exclaimed, turning her back to Cosima to lead her up the five flight of stairs. Cosima trudged behind her, wondering why on earth none of these buildings had elevators built in them at some point. She followed Delphine up the stairwell in a comfortable silence, almost like she would want to end her afternoons like this every day. No shame went through Cosima's conscience as she allowed her eyes to drift to the swing of Delphine's hips and to the dip of her lower back that her cropped shirt so graciously revealed. Cosima wondered if Delphine knew she was staring; only making her want to stare more. _Flaunt it if you have it, all I'm saying_ Cosima thought with a nose wiggle and smirk.

Cosima thanked the gods she lacked belief in when she realized that the door to Delphine's apartment was directly across from the stairwell exit She watched Delphine push herself onto the tips of her toes, extending her arm to brush her around the crown molding of the door, retrieving a key.

Delphine turned to Cosima, "Shh." She sounded, raising a finger to her smile. "It's a secret. I hate carrying keys." Cosima couldn't help but giggle before twisting an invisible lock on the corner of her mouth, promising to keep the secret.

Cosima's jaw dropped at the beauty of the apartment once let in. The main wall was mostly massive windows, leading out to a balcon , the doors were smithed out of a very old, dark wood, and the ceiling supported by beams. It had such culture that practically screamed _Delphine Cormier. _Some walls were lined in bookshelves and art, the walls themselves painted a faint gray. It was small, but Cosima could count two bedroom doors as she walked around, grazing her fingertips across the couch as she spotted a fireplace, which was weird to her for being in an apartment.

"Please, make yourself at home." Delphine offered, kicking off her shoes and lining them against the wall next to the door. Cosima followed suit, plopping herself down on one corner of Delphine's loveseat, facing the fireplace. Cosima pulled one knee up to her body resting her chin on it while letting the other foot dangle to the floor. She set her bag of truffles down on the coffee table and let her eyes flutter close, allowing her other senses to kick in. Cosima breathed in, letting the smell of freshly brewed coffee fill the air around her, noticing there was very low classical music playing in the background the whole time. It was blissful to Cosima, almost like a dream.

Before she knew it, a weight matched hers on the other side of the couch, startling her. She opened her eyes to see Delphine, mirroring her body's position and holding a set of wine glasses in one hand with a larger than usual bottle of wine in the other. She motioned the glasses towards Cosima, who hesitantly took one with squinted eyes and a smile. Delphine couldn't help but smile, relieved that Cosima accepted the gesture.

"You looked tense." Delphine cooed. _I wish tense is what I was feeling_ Cosima thought with a smirk, smiling at her own innuendo. She watched Delphine uncork the wine, gingerly pouring herself a glass. She motioned the bottle towards Cosima, who nodded her head vigorously and watched Delphine pour.

"Just say when." She spoke so softly it was nearly a whisper. Cosima watched the glass fill slowly, desperately needing a drink to sooth her mind. "Uhm-"

"No, it's okay. Keeeep pouring." She said, dismissing her playfully with her free hand. Delphine couldn't contain the smile as she filled Cosima's glass three quarters of the way up, which Cosima immediately started taking long sips from, silently begging for it to relax her as soon as possible. She watched over the brim of the glass Delphine's eyes widen in amusement as Cosima downed half of her drink, swallowing and exhaling a very poignant sigh, clearing her throat.

"Thirsty, Cosima?" Delphine pondered, tenderly taking smooth sips from her own glass, bringing both knees up to her chest, her bare toes just crazy Cosima's making them curl.

"Uh, something like that." Cosima muttered, watching Delphine push her wild hair back and away from her face, letting it fall and frame her jawline perfectly. "Thanks, by the way." She said, reaching over to grab the bottle and refill her glass. _Please start working!_ she begged silently, starting to feel the all to familiar warm growing deep below her as she watched Delphine's oversized shirt slip off her shoulder, not even bothering to inform her.

"How are you liking Paris?" Delphine pondered, Cosima noticing she started taking larger hits from the glass the moment she adjusted herself on the couch to match Delphine's position.

"From what I've seen, it's amazing. Like a portrait." She exclaimed,

reminiscing of the streets she got lost on.

Delphine nodded her head and began going off on a tangent about the history of le Marais. Cosima tried her absolute best to pay attention but was failing miserably. She caught words here and there like "historical" and "quiet beauty", but the only beauty she saw was the way Delphine's mouth moved as she spoke, the way her fingers nonchalantly strummed the stem of the glass while she spoke. Cosima watched the corners of her eyes crinkle every time she smiled. She noted how her nose crinkled in the most adorable fashion when she was trying to think of a word in English for Cosima to understand. Cosima let her head fall to the side, gawking at the blonde woman across from her, making sure to nod her head every few moments. She wanted to hang on every word Delphine was saying, but almost a little over an hour later with a setting sun, Cosima was sure the wine's effects were in full swing.

She glanced at the bottle, noting it was empty. Did they really wash off the entire thing between them? Cosima tried her hardest to focus on Delphine, who was still chatting away about what she intends on doing with her doctorate. She concluded that they were both spitfire drunk, neither wanting to admit it. Cosima found herself staring with blurry vision at Delphine's lips again. The gentle tug and pull as she pronounced syllables, the roll of her tongue with every transition, Cosima was falling into a trance. She didn't even realize herself licking her lips, every so slowly leaning forward, her drunken mind absolutely captivated.

Before she knew it, Cosima had cut Delphine off mid sentence, pressing her wine-soaked lips against her own. The act sent waves upon waves of electricity through their bodies, both stunned about what was actually happening. Cosima barely even noticed Delphine's hands come up to her face, cradling her jaw before gently pulling away slowly. Cosima finally opened her eyes, and what she saw staring back at her seemed to have sobered them both up almost immediately. Delphine, looking like a deer in headlights, moved her mouth to make words, but for the first time that evening- simply couldn't.

"Oh God, oh god, oh God." Cosima sputtered, pulling herself back and jumping up off the couch. She threw her hands across her eyes, rubbings her palms down her cheeks in a frenzy. "Delphine, oh God I'm sorry. Did I just make a huge mistake?"

"Cosima-"

"I should, go, I should just…I should leave." Cosima cut her off, wobbling around the room looking for her stuff. Delphine stood on the couch, rendering herself unable to move, tasting the ghost of Cosima's lips on hers. She watched Cosima throw her hands in the air, practically flailing as she hopped about putting her shoes on, looking for her phone, and attempting to gather herself while in a mildly drunken state. Delphine tried to stand up quickly, but the immediate dizziness that followed told her to stay put.

"Cos-"

"I am…so stupid, God Delphine, I'm just so sorry. I get it, you're- you're not gay. And I'm an idiot and I'm leaving and I'm just so sorry!" Cosima rambled on, fighting back the tears that were burning her eyes and blurring her vision. Before Delphine could attempt standing again, Cosima was halfway out the door, closing it behind her.

Delphine sat in her suddenly empty apartment, dumbfounded. She was just kissed by a complete stranger, who didn't feel like a stranger, but was indeed- a stranger she's known for all of about twenty-four hours. The kiss felt like how it's supposed to in fairy tails- unexpected, tingly, erupting into fireworks. Delphine didn't want it to stop, and she was no longer afraid to admit it. But before she could gather herself, Cosima was out the door and gone. Probably half way down the stairs by now and nearly out the door.

"_Merde." _Delphine hissed, throwing her hands in the air and rising from the couch. She couldn't let her go. Not now. For the first time since meeting Cosima, her mind was clear. She knew what all these overwhelming feelings meant, and she knew that Cosima had them, too. She felt it. Delphine practically jogged from the couch to the door, swinging it open and fully prepared to haul ass down the stairwell. What she wasn't prepared for, not in the slightest, was Cosima, leaning on her back against the door of the stairwell. Her head was dropped downwards in heap in the palm of her hands, vocally crying. Delphine's heart raced, swelling with a dull ache at the sight of this beautiful woman in front of her breaking down in a drunken stupor. She wasn't sure exactly what had come over her, whether it be the wine or simply courage, but Delphine managed to take two long strides towards Cosima, eliminating any space between them.

This surprise frightened Cosima who looked up with shock and shame written across her face and puffy eyes.

"Delphine I-"

She didn't give her a chance to speak, not one. Delphine didn't want to hear or speak about anything. Instead she grabbed Cosima's face on either side and firmly pressed her mouth against hers, backing her up into the door with a loud _thud_. The kiss was different this time; it was rushed, as if they were both scared to lose contact again. Cosima moaned into the tall woman's mouth, pushing herself up onto her toes to reach her. Every anxiety that either of them had melted away as their lips moved and tugged at each other. All the emotion that had been suffocating them since the moment they met was slowly dissipating. Cosima groaned, snaking her fingers up the blonde's body and tangling them within her hair, pulling her down closer as drunken tongue's battled for dominance. Delphine's hands found the base of Cosima's neck, pulling her closer and turning her around, moving her towards the open door of the apartment, neither of them having the intention of breaking apart the kiss.

"Inside." She murmured into Cosima's mouth, sinking her teeth into the tiny woman's bottom lip, sucking it into her hungry mouth.

"Yeah, inside." She groaned in return. Neither looking where they were going, they missed the entranceway of the apartment by a few inches, resulting in Cosima being practically slammed up against the doorframe, not that she cared. Her hands frantically moved about Delphine's body, finding the hem of her shirt and sloppily pulling it up over her, breaking the kiss for just that moment. She tossed the shirt blindly into the apartment, returning her hands back to Delphine's hair. She enraptured Delphine's mouth once more with such force she was sure it would bruise later. Delphine feverishly moved them inside, pulling Cosima flush against her body and turning them into the apartment, using her foot to slam the door closed behind them.

* * *

Okay! So I had a great time writing this chapter. I'd start expecting them to be more or less thing length, since this is what I'm most comfortable with. The next chapter will kick off exactly why this story is rated M, so just letting you all know now. I couldn't ask for a better fan base honestly. From my day one followers to my new readers to my tumblr friends, you all make the 2 a.m. editing sessions worth it. Thank you so much! Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty so this is the chapter that really starts out the reason as to why this story is Rated M. Reader discretion is advise, so fair warning! Not much of a story to this chapter as it is more of a "hidden moment". But everything changes after this! Enjoy! Love you all!

Chapter Four: Caution

Delphine wasn't exactly sure what was happening. One moment she was raving to the dreadlocked girl next to her about the history of her neighborhood and the very next she had her hands tangled in those same dreads, pulling forcefully in an intimate spiff of lust and desire.

The door closed with such a slam that was sure to have disturbed many residents in the complex as they folded in for the evening. Delphine's clammy hands found their grip on Cosima's shoulders, pushing her up against the hard oak and closing the space between them airtight. Cosima elicited a loud groan into Delphine's mouth as the blonde woman's pressed her hips flush against her own, grinding against them with a roaring hunger for bare skin contact.

"_Fuck." _Cosima croaked with such an urgency, rolling her her hips back against the taller woman in 's fingers scratched and clawed at the bare, ivory skin of Delphine's back, gleefully remembering the shirt that was thrown onto the floor. Her hands snaked up behind Delphine's head and grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair, fiercely pulling back and exposing the creamy neck to her craving lips at her disposal.

Cosima's lips straggled off of Delphine's, eliciting a small whimper that sent her wild; she trailed hot, open mouth kisses down Delphine's jaw to her neck, and all the way down to the slope of her shoulders. Every kiss felt like scorching blazes on Delphine's skin, making her shudder and press her entire body flush against Cosima's against the door, her hands pressed firmly against the oak for support. Cosima courageously licked and sucked on the side of Delphine's lower neck, scattering a series deep red marks that she was sure would purple later, marking her newfound territory.

Delphine couldn't help but lick her lips, trying to savor the remaining taste of Cosima while her neck was being ravished in leg-trembling techniques. This wasn't like her. Flashes of past relations started to rudely flood her mind as Cosima worked on her neck. Althugh Cosima was rough with Delphine, there was still a tenderness and a genuine attraction that lacked with the men Delphine had been with.

"_Merde_.." she whispered hoarsely, knocking her out of her daze. She suddenly felt Cosima's teeth nip and graze at the raw skin on her neck before licking at the dip in her collar bone, sucking at the hollow valley. Delphine's craving for closer contact was only growing stronger as she practically forced herself off of Cosima only to grab the end of the woman's shirt and fiercely tug it over her head, struggling slightly with the sleeves.

"Just rip it!" Cosima hissed, snagging at the sleeves and tossing it to the ground.

The two woman both stared at each other for a moment, feasting hungrily upon the newfound territory before each throwing their hands to the other's faces, grabbing and pulling for a bashing, drunken kiss kiss. Cosima, braver this time, captured Delphine's bottom lip in her own, begging entrance into the taller woman's trembling mouth. Almost immediately she opened it and soon enough tongues were at a battle of dominance.

The two of them pushed their way, wall-to-wall, through the hallway of the apartment, mouths never separating as they made their way to Delphine's bedroom. Cosima's hands immediately slid down the curves of Delphine's bare sides, leaving a fiery trail behind them on her skin. They rested on Delphine's hips, which Cosima then pushed down to force the woman onto the edge of the bed. Cosima's nimble fingers eagerly worked at the drawstring of Delphine's sweatpants, who was enduring ecstasy-ridden tremors, her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting the bed sheets with whatever strength she had managed to gather.

Delphine barely noticed Cosima's hands had left her body until she had opened her eyes, just in time to see a skirtless Cosima using her small body to push Delphine back onto the bed, recapturing her lips in a craven hunger and grinding her hips down into the blonde. Cosima's hands found Delphine's face, tenderly but quickly caressing her forehead and pushing her hair away from her face and her tongue conquered dominance is the French woman's trembling mouth, whose legs spread apart for Cosima's body to fit snuggly between before wrapping them around her waist and pulling her close.

Delphine wanted to blame the wine. She wanted to blame her drunken mind. But she couldn't. She, her mind, her heart, wanted this. The fire that was growing at a scarily fast rate inside her was only being aggravated by every touch Cosima laid on her skin. All the pressure that had rested in her chest was being released with every kiss and moan, Delphine wasn't ready to stop any time soon. She needed this, she could finally breathe. She felt Cosima's swollen lips move methodically against hers, teeth occasionally clicking, warm tongues caressing lips. It was only until she felt her mouth get suddenly icy cold that she opened her eyes, staring at Cosima who was matching her gaze. The dark haired woman's lips were obviously swollen and tender, but her eyes read more of a question. Delphine felt the Cosima's fingers push her hair back around her head that rested on the pillow, smoothing it out as her palms lay on her scalp and her thumbs on her forehead rubbing small circles. She knew what Cosima stopped for, she knew the question her eyes were asking. Delphine was well aware that there was no turning back if she said yes, she still had the chance to kick this stranger out of her room and out her life now.

With a brave inhale, Delphine unwrapped her legs from Cosima's waste, resting the soles of her feet on the mattress and bending her knees up to the ceiling, spreading her thighs and allowing Cosima ample space to move and giving her the answer she silently begged for. Cosima couldn't contain the toothy grin before practically slamming her mouth back to Delphine's, leaving sloppy kisses across her face as she slowly moved her mouth to Delphine's pulse point, just under her jaw, a spot that drove her absolutely wild- squirming about on the bed as her hands clawed at Cosima's sweaty back. Cosima's lips wandered to the lobe of Delphine's ear, capturing it in her mouth and pulling- eliciting a low grumble from Delphine's throat.

"_Merde." _ She breathed huskily. "Cosima."

The way Delphine pronounced Cosima's name gave her the shakes. She felt the warm tremble move throughout her body, sending a shiver down her spine as she returned her lips attention back to Delphine's neck. Delphine's fingers toyed at the straps of Cosima's bra, twisting them between her fingers before finally pushing them down Cosima's shoulders. She began to trace the thin fabric to the woman's back, who was still tending to her neck hungrily, groaning against the raw skin as the clasp of the bra was freed in one swift movement. Cosima matched Delphine's motives, nimbly removing the fabric from the other woman until their bare chests were flush against one another.

Delphine relished in the feel of soft, sweaty skin against her, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as the sweat made her hair stick to the sides of her face and neck, but Cosima loved it. She loved the way Delphine looked when she was aroused, it drove her crazy. The growing desire for closeness that had been boiling in her since the plane finally shot through her body in a moments time.

Delphine's hands ran across Cosima's body, memorizing every groove, dip, and curve while Cosima's hands found their way into Delphine's hair- their mouths never leaving one another.

Cosima felt long, nimble fingers trail down the side of her ribs, down to her hips, then slowly creep between their body before teasingly tracing lazy circles around the bundle of nerves settled amid the apex of her thighs, making her body jerk as she sunk her teeth into Delphine's shoulder to stifle a groan.

"So..wet.." Delphine growled into Cosima's mouth, making the dark haired woman's eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. And she was, Delphine was shocked at how roused Cosima was to her touch, the way her fingers were already coated in the warm, sticky sex just from grazing Cosima. She teased her fingers slowly deeper past the lips, her fingernails just grazing Cosima's entrance, making the tiny woman thrash her hips upward with every electrifying touch.

"No." she whispered huskily against Delphine's tender mouth. Cosima had to release herself upon Delphine, not the other way around. She was hungry for touching, for clawing, for kissing. She needed to feel and smell and taste everything that this stranger on the plane was. _Now. _She quickly wrapped her hand around Delphine's palm, bringing their hands back upwards with such speed, fearing she would come right then and there.

Delphine turned her head at the remark Cosima made, facing her. Their noses brushed against each other as Delphine noted Cosima's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Her eyes were dark with lust as she stared back at her. Delphine searched Cosima's eyes for some sort of explanation but instead felt the crushing sensation of her lips bruised against her own, the wind knocking right out of her. Cosima's tongue forced it's way into Delphine's mouth, memorizing every ridge and curve of it's anatomy. She didn't want to be tender, she didn't want to 'make love' but she didn't want to just have a hookup, either. Cosima wanted just loud, drunken, sloppy sex.

But Cosima wasn't used to _this_. She's had had her share of relationships and hookups, but this was different. She felt her fingers tremble with every touch and movement. She second-guessed every move she made; she had a nervous drip on her tongue. It felt like completely foreign territory as she moved herself agonizingly slow down the bare, pastel skin of the Frenchwoman, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses between the apex of her breasts. She paused as she captured one in her mouth, rolling the nipple between her tongue and teeth while her free hand paid attention to the other breast.

"_Merde!" _ Delphine hissed, curving her body upwards into Cosima's and gripping at the bedsheets, pushing her head deeper into the pillow. Cosima nipped and tweaked at Delphine, making her body jerk impulsively across the sweaty bed sheets.

Cosima smiled before continuing her mouth's journey between Delphine's rib cage, and passed her navel, marking her trail with deep red love bites across the way. She was slow, too slow for Delphine to handle. She always hated teasing, she just wanted to feel everything 100%.

Cosima felt hands snake into her hair and grasp furiously, accepting the notion to keep going. Cosima herself coasted her hands to the waistband of the thin fabric that lay on Delphine's hips. She felt Delphine buck and grind against the bed. Cosima hooked her arms around either of Delphine's thighs, allowing herself ample room without the possibility of being suffocated if Delphine would slam her legs together. She didn't want to rush this, it wasn't a hookup. Not to her. She didn't know what it was, to be truthful. But she did know one thing- now was not the time to be dwelling on it. Instead she turned her head to focus on one of Delphine's near-trembling inner thighs. As she grazed the supple area with her teeth, nipping lightly every so often, Cosima heard a slew of French words being whispered at a speed that was ridiculously incomprehensible. She couldn't help but smile against Delphine's leg as she teasingly pressed kisses down the length of her thigh, slowly making her way closer.

"_Cosima." _ Delphine whined through her teeth, rolling her hips upward towards Cosima with every breath. Cosima raised her head for a moment to look at Delphine at the sound of her name. "Please." She whispered.

Delphine felt like she was nearing asphyxiation. She dared not to open her eyes in fear of this all being a dream. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she felt a warm tongue slowly stroke down slick folds through her underwear. Her body shuttered involuntarily, silently thankful for Cosima's arms holding her legs apart- knowing full well she wouldn't have the willpower to do it herself. Delphine's hands found the top of Cosima's head immediately, grabbing fistfuls of hair as she arched her body into the sensation, eliciting a groan from deep within the base of her throat. Cold teeth suddenly grazed the sensitive skin just above Delphine's waistband, sending electric shocks down the length of her legs to her toes She carefully opened her eyes and could see through blurred vision as Cosima captured the thin fabric between her teeth and- with the aid of her hands- tantalizingly pulled them down and off her body. Delphine couldn't help but moan loudly with every exhale as Cosima lay spineless kisses upon the soft curls trailing to her saturated center. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips into Cosima's touch with every trace.

Delphine was in no mood to be teased, she wanted to _feel._ She wanted every sensation in completion, not in waves. Yet Cosima was doing exactly the opposite to her. Delphine's body jerked against the feather-light strokes of Cosima's tongue, dipping in and out of her core painfully slow- making every muscle in her body contract violently. Every inhale she breathed was sharp and butchered, every exhale- a louder moan than the previous. This wasn't supposed to feel different. Delphine had engaged in relations before with partners, but never a woman- never Cosima. Every move was tender and passionate, not forced or rushed and aggravated. It was exhilarating, it was _raw. _Delphine felt that fiery heat begin to boil down to her core as she furiously contorted against Cosima's workings. She knew her nails were probably scratching Cosima's scalp as she tightened her grip further on the woman's dreads, her breathing becoming labored as she reared her hips against Cosima's tongue- who must have known she was close because her pace had blatantly quickened.

Delphine spilled a slew of French obscenities as the fervor that was settled in her stomach suddenly combusted and shot through every nerve ending in her body. She was no longer in control of her muscle system, the entire bottom half of her body trembled and stuttered whilst her hands had found fistfuls of bed sheets to grab and pull at.

She felt Cosima's mouth still humming and moving against her as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. It wasn't until Delphine felt a sudden stillness did she finally look at Cosima. Confusion flooded her mind as she watched Cosima shimmy back up her body, sweaty torsos and limbs flush against each other. Delphine opened her mouth to question what just happened but instead was greeted by soft, long, lingering kisses- still full of the same passion as their first. She relished in the faint taste of herself staining the lips that were moving against hers along with the slightest taste of wine, overcome with outlandish wonder. The muscles in her legs still had the faintest tremble, even with the weight of another person across her body.

With whatever strength she could muster, Delphine trailed her hands up to Cosima's shoulders, and in one swift movement swapped their positions, knocking the breath out of Cosima. Delphine stared down to wide, amused eyes, searching for some sort of direction, but all she could see were the contours of Cosima's face with the shadows of the moonlight and how absolutely irresistible they were.

"Delphine-"

Delphine couldn't help herself, she crashed her lips against Cosima's, swallowing the loud moan that grumbled from the American's mouth. She was sloppy, drunkenly missing her mouth and ending up on it's corners or her chin, but neither of them cared. Delphine moved her knees between Cosima's, pushing them apart so she could settle herself between them. Delphine inadvertently pressed one of her thighs against flush against Cosima's throbbing sex while adjusting herself. Delphine ears were flooded with a shaky, exhaled shriek from the woman underneath her, followed by a sharp pinch in her shoulder from Cosima's teeth sinking into the skin, stifling the moan. Delphine felt the woman impulsively rock against her thigh, the warm wetness covering the skin of her upper leg. Bravely, Delphine chinned at Cosima's face on her shoulder, nudging her mouth against hers, dipping her tongue past her shaky lips and she pressed her thigh into her again. Doing so resulting in Cosima cursing into her mouth and capturing Delphine's bottom lip in her own and tugging.

Slowly, Delphine meandered her arm down the length of their bodies until it was between them again. She placed the back of her hand flush against where her thigh pressed against Cosima and teased the apex of her sex with gentle strokes of her fingernails. She felt Cosima whimper against her shoulder, sinking her teeth downward. It was then that Delphine paused. She hesitated, lost in the moment at what to do. Sure, Delphine was well aware of her own female anatomy and the way everything works- but Cosima felt foreign against the pads of her fingers. It was exotic, new territory- and she didn't know how to explore it.

Cosima felt her Delphine's suddenly stillness and whimpered quietly before pulling her face away from their kiss. Delphine felt Cosima's hand meet hers between them. But this time, she didn't pull it away- instead she palmed the back of Delphine's hand, pushing her ring and middle fingers downwards with her own two.

"Here." Cosima whispered hoarsely, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth at the sudden fullness in her core. She continued to direct Delphine, who achieved sudden clarity and pushed her long, nimble fingers deeper to the last knuckle. muscles contract and retract.

"Like this?" Delphine huffed, pressing her forehead against Cosima's as she quickened her pace. Cosima meekly nodded her head, opening and closing her mouth for air as she felt the pressure in her core rise. There was no question when Delphine felt Cosima's stomach muscle quake beneath her. Cosima's fingers clawed and raked down Delphine's back, knowing well it would probably still be there in the later hours, her legs twitching contracting tight against Delphine's hipbones. Cosima bucked her own hips forward into Delphine's aching wrist as she felt her creeping orgasm about to implode. Cosima buried her face deep into the crook of Delphine's sweaty neck, wrapping her arms tightly around the base of her skull and pulling herself as close as possible to the blonde as she rode out the tidal waves of her climax. The room filled with the sound of bed creeks, slamming headboards and shrieks. Delphine felt the astonishing tightness of Delphine's walls wrap around her fingers as she came, the warm, sticky moisture completely drenching her fingers. Delphine couldn't help but smile as she felt Cosima hum slews of English curses into her neck, her finger nails digging into the back of her skull.

"_Fuck-"_

"_-Merde.."_

They simultaneously breathed as Delphine finally retracted her fingers, finally allowing herself to collapse her full weight onto Cosima. The aroma of sex and wine was slowly crowding the air as they laid there against each other in silence, catching their breaths. Delphine traced lazy circles against the Cosima's collarbone, rubbing the bottom of her foot along the length of Cosima's leg.

Exhaustion was sweeping over Cosima like a tidal wave. She didn't even bother opening her eyes when she felt Delphine slide her body halfway onto the mattress, their legs still tangled within each other and Delphine's body wrapped halfway around Delphine's side, her arm draped over her stomach as she pulled her against her bare body. Cosima felt familiar lips press against her neck and she turned her head so that they both nuzzled flush against each other. She turned in Delphine's arms so they faced one another, their bodies molded perfectly together. Delphine, still trying to labor her breathing could barely keep her eyes open as she felt herself drifting off in the arms of another woman.

"Cosima…" she attempted sleepily under heavy eyelids- only to be responded to by a gentle _shh _whispered into the crook of her neck and the sheet of her bed being pulled over her. She knew she needed to know what this meant. A line was crossed that could never be undone. She was in bed with a stranger she met all of a day ago, but she didn't care. Not in the slightest.

So yeah! This finally brought our favorite people to a place where they can't turn back… hopefully! Also, I'm going to try an update every 7-8 days, I'm confident in myself that I can juggle this and the new semester. Thank you all so much, I seriously love all of you both from and Tumblr! You're all so great!


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is a little late in comparison to my usual uploading time, but unfortunately college homework comes first. Thank you again and again to all my amazing readers! Much love to you all!

* * *

The sun leaked through the open door from the balcony with such intensity that Cosima felt her entire body temperature spike in an instant. A feeble attempt to open her eyes greeted her with a thrashing headache, forcing her to clamp them back shut. The night was a blur of wine and glasses and bed sheets, details were far too fuzzy to comprehend just yet, only moments awake. She decided to rely on her other senses- those of which unquestionably didn't deny her any answers. Against her skin she felt the cool satin of bed-sheets; they draped across her body lazily, just enough to silhouette the natural curvature of her bare form. Cosima relished in the smoothness of the covers across her as she outstretched her arms across the other side of the bed, just for them to discover cold vacancy. She dared not to open her eyes just yet as she allowed for her fingers to strum around on the mattress in the hopes to eventually come across something, anything- but alas, it was empty.

Her nose, on the other hand, told a completely different story. There was a ample stillness in the air, not even a breeze, so every smell that was in close vicinity was stagnant and abrupt. Cosima distantly smell the aroma of sex and wine still lingering in the room- confirming what she had presumed to have happened, but it was the fragrance of strong coffee that had caught her off guard. It completely captured her sense of smell that the only thing she could do was hesitantly open her eyes.

Through blurred vision, Cosima suddenly became aware that this was not her home. The walls were not the same color, her bed was not built with a canopy, and her sheets were most definitely not this comfortable. She felt her heart race as she sat up abruptly, looking this way and that before discovering her glasses on the bedside table next to her and quickly throwing them on her face. Her eyes darted around the room for anything that looked remotely familiar. To her dismay, they only things she recognized were her clothes scattered about in the doorway and at the foot of the bed.

"Shit." She whispered, taking in a deep breath. The night was a blur, and her headache could speak for itself. She doesn't remember much, but Cosima wasn't stupid. This situation wasn't foreign. Nostalgic memories from her undergrad years forced a smirk on her sore lips, which still held a distinct taste as she licked them.

Cosima slowly pushed herself out of bed, quickly slipping back into her underwear and clasping her bra- suddenly feeling very exposed in her own skin. She noted a thin, satin robe strewn across the bedpost, which she quickly grabbed and cloaked herself in once reaching the doorframe, anything to just cover her bare body. She smiled to herself almost unknowingly, noting its supplemental space on her tiny form, how where it's supposed to end mid thigh- ends nearly at her knees. Cosima took both ends of the robe and wrapped them around her body, knotting it closed. She paused for a moment in her tracks, realizing she didn't exactly know where she was going. This wasn't her home. This wasn't even her country- her _continent! _And yet, she could really use some coffee- the smell was only growing stronger as she neared the exit of the bedroom. Cosima craned her neck to look back at the room once again. Her clothes were still on the ground, the bed was an absolute mess, fitted sheets halfway on and blankets halfway off. It was the graveyard to a drunken stupor.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself. This was just a one night stand, technically all she had to do now was dress herself and leave silently. So it surprised Cosima when she caught herself walking toward the balcony, wanting opening it's glass doors and stepping out into the warmth of the morning sun. As she neared closer, Cosima extended an arm to grasp the door handle-

"Cosima?"

The bespectacled woman nearly jumped right off the floor at the sound of her name breaking the deafening silence. She inhaled a frightening gasp, throwing her hands to wrap around her own body. Cosima spun on her heal away from the door immediately, only to see the absolutely exhausted, and now equally scared, face of a French blonde sitting at a small kitchen table, her fingers wrapped around a white mug placed on the glass-top. Suddenly, remnants of last night started flooding into Cosima's mind, worsening her aching head. It was a blur of wine glasses and bare skin and squeaking bed frames. All Cosima could do was stare at Delphine, who was staring back with carbon-copy expression of confusion and fear on her face.

"I-I made you coffee." Delphine finally croaked out in almost a questioning, motioning her chin to the mug on the opposite side of the table from her. Cosima's eyes darted back and forth between the mug and the main door, chewing on the lower lip in sheer confusion. She raised a hand, wagging her thumb towards the apartment's exit.

Cosima could handle working under pressure, she was an excellent multitasker and a phenomenal scientist-in-training, but _Delphine_. Delphine, the stranger from the plane, whose body she learned to memorize to a tee, made her want to run away from problems but throw herself into the blonde's arms at the same time.

"I should, uhm. I should go-" she jumbled, her voice fluctuating in octaves before being cut off.

"Please stay."

The gentle accent that rolled with every word made Cosima's heart rate hurtle. Cosima could sense the anxiety in the two words spoken to her. For the first time that morning, Cosima looked Delphine in the eyes, almost getting lost in them. She could see the distress that she shared and, with blatant hesitation, walked towards the table. She sat herself down, gripping the end of the table in either hand to steady her dizzying head, noting Delphine having to fight the urge to reach over and guide her down to the seat. The strong fragrance of coffee from under her nose practically melted her. Cosima practically focused all of her attention on her milk and sugar additives, too scared to look up and accept that she was actually having morning coffee with the woman she drunkenly hooked up with.

It was then that she heard her name again, making her nearly drop her mug onto the table as she looked up into troubled eyes.

"Y-yeah?" she managed to say, eyes wide with phony enthusiasm behind her glasses.

"I said is the coffee okay?" Cosima noted the small smirk toying at the pinch in her lips. Cosima couldn't believe how pink they were. Her own mouth felt tender and aching, but Delphine's was noticeably flushed from the night's shenanigans.

Cosima would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy what she remembered about their relations. It was the raw relief her body and mind was yearning for upon laying eyes on the Frenchwoman on the flight. The sex was slovenly, it was primal, it was raw-unhindered emotions. Cosima's eyes fell upon Delphine, who seemed to be deeply engrossed in studying the contents of her mug. Her curls were still wild but were loosely pulled into a knot atop her head, still giving it a look of ampleness. She had on the same loose sweatpants as she did during the afternoon, but now an old t-shirt with an outstretched neck-hole. The fabric was thin, so it left only some of the contours of her body to the imagination. Cosima's eyes couldn't help themselves as they wandered across her body, looking obviously exhausted and hung-over.

It was then Cosima noted the markings that patterned just around the bend of Delphine's neck. Some were faintly purpled whilst others still had a pink-ish hue. Cosima barely remembers doing them and suddenly feels a sense of guilt settling in the base of her throat. Cosima wasn't the type to give hickeys. She didn't like the idea of leaving intimate marks so public as such on somebody unless they were in a serious relationship- and were easily concealed. She opened her mouth to address it, having to get it off her chest- but was brutally interrupted.

"W-what does this mean?" Delphine stumbled too quickly. The words came out of her mouth before she even had the chance to think. The apprehension was practically dripping off every syllable, taking Cosima by ample surprise as she looked up, slack-jawed, at the delicate woman across from her. She needed to know, too. She needed to know whether to run now and never look back and just forget the whole situation…or to not.

Cosima knew that Delphine wished the words didn't come out of her mouth the moment she saw Cosima's face. She wished she could remember more of the night, more of their conversation- if even one happened. Cosima stared at her through squinted eyes behind her spectacles, licking her lips and pressing them into a smirk. If this was her chance, she had to take it. Cosima swallowed the lump that was settled in her throat and with a heavy breath, looked into Delphine's doe-eyed face.

"Look. Whatever happened last night, happened. We can't change that. But we can both admit that it would have never happened if there wasn't some sort of mutual feelings, right?" Cosima's hands waved and thrashed with every annunciation. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, and she was pretty sure she was about to eat her own words. Cosima watched Delphine leaned back into the chair, pulling her feet up onto the seat and wrapping her long arms around her knees, nodding her head with every sentence Cosima spluttered.

"Cosima." She pleaded, rolling the syllables back and forth with her tongue slowly. Delphine's doe-eyed look could have floored Cosima right there as she jerked her head up to the sound of her name. "I have, em, never thought about bisexuality, you know for myself…" Delphine started, trying to rationalize with her own self. Cosima felt her heart sink; preparing herself to be convinced that what had happened was truly just a drunken stand. She crossed her arms over her chest, each hand gripping a shoulder as she rested her elbows on the table top and sunk her chin into the apex her crossed arms made, closing her eyes and letting what Delphine was saying soak in.

"…but as a scientist I know that sexuality is a spectrum. Bsocial biases- the, they codify attraction, that's contrary to the biological facts. " she continued, pushing herself out of the chair to stand and lean her back against the kitchen counter, grasping the countertop with her hands for support. She had to move, she couldn't stay seated and reserved while her heart and mind were running rapid.

Cosima watched Delphine move further away from her, fighting the urge to follow in her trail. She couldn't help herself as she pushed her body from up off the table and leaned back into the chair. She peered upwards from under her glasses towards the Delphine as she rationalized her thoughts. Cosima could swear up and down that it sounded more like Delphine trying to rationalize with herself than with Cosima- but she chose to ignore it.

"That's- uhm." Cosima didn't know what to make of it exactly. It gave her a sense of hope and denial simultaneously. "totally encouraging…" she said half heartedly, with a soft laugh. Cosima couldn't help but see the smile tugging on the corner of Delphine lips as she curled them inwards to try and conceal it.

"I don't even know you." Delphine laughed, throwing her head backwards to rest against the cabinets and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to vindicate the situation. She was completely right. Neither of them knew the slightest thing about each other but their names and hometowns. Yet both share the knowledge of intimate secrets and pleasures between themselves.

It was then that Cosima bravely stood up from the kitchen seat with such confidence- not having a clue where it came from.

"Get dressed." She said firmly, her Cheshire smile winding across her lips broadly, making Delphine smile suit and she turned on her heal and walked towards Delphine's bedroom.

"What?" she asked in amusement, cocking an eyebrow.

"We don't know each other." She stated flately. "I don't know you. But I want to. Get dressed." Cosima yelled over her shoulder.

"You're insane. What are we doing?!" Delphine exclaimed, daring to raise her voice. Cosima didn't even bother answering her at this point, too invested in having to salvage her shirt with a ripped neckline. She stared at it in her hands for a moment, rubbing her thumbs over the strained fabric and remembering clear as day the reason it was so ripped. She quickly threw it on and wrapped her scarf around her neck, masking the damage

Meanwhile the expression etched across Delphine's face was nothing less than bewildered. She couldn't help but blanket her expression with her palms and exhale a hearty laugh at the entire situation; it was all she could do- _laugh._ The entire situation was absurd, outlandish even. She curled her lips inward in a pathetic attempt to suppress her giggles.

"Ridicule." She mumbled to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Delphine heard a pattering in the hallway and looked to see Cosima smoothing out her skirt in the large wall mirror. Delphine couldn't help but stand straighter now, folding her arms across her body and watching as Cosima turned this way and that in front of her reflection. She couldn't help but note the way the skirt so perfectly hugged the dip and waist, how when wearing a heeled shoe that Cosima was still shorter than herself. She noted the plethora of bangles and rings that she was adjusting back onto herself. Cosima was unlike any woman- _any person- _she has ever met and is blatantly fascinated as she lets her head fall to one side in awe.

"Like what you see?" Cosima said with a smirk, catching Delphine's stare in the reflection of the mirror. Almost immediately, Delphine whipped her head downwards to the floor, suddenly very invested in the floor tile pattern of the kitchen.

"Non! Non, just-"

"Delphine, relax. Nothing you haven't seen before!" Cosima smiled broadly at her through the mirror whilst Delphine felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was constantly amazed at how quick to answer Cosima always was; it always knocked her off her feet. She was more amazed though, at how a smile could possibly make her feel so _alive._

"You are so…cheeky!" Delphine remarked, throwing her hands to her hips as her shoulders trembled with her hinting of laughter, the heat in her cheeks only growing stronger. Cosima shrugged, maintaining her toothy grin all the while watching Delphine saunter over to her bedroom and lazily push the door closed. To Cosima's upper hand, Delphine didn't push hard enough, resulting in it being slightly ajar.

She thought about it for a moment, it was _nothing she hasn't seen before_, but if they were going to do…whatever it is they're going to do, the right way then Cosima had to withdraw from the temptation. Instead she sauntered over to the doorway and slipped into her shoes. It was in no time that Delphine emerged from the bedroom. Sweatpants had been replaced by jeans that hugged every inch of skin they rested on and made Delphine's legs look a mile long. A simple white button-down shirt with a pattern that Cosima could only make out to be of horses was tucked into the denim, followed by a wedged heel show.

It was Delphine this time that caught Cosima staring, chewing on her bottom lip and leaning against the door. The corner of her mouth pulled upward into a smirk as she let her hands rest on her hips and cocked an eyebrow- staring at Cosima behind her through the reflection in the mirror.

"Cheeky, cheeky." She said softly with a smile, nearly making Cosima's knees buckle.

"Right- yeah. Okay, ready?" Cosima mumbled, not even bothering to look away.

"Where are we going?" Delphine asked, turning on her heels with her hands on her hips to question the American woman in front of her.

"To eat. I'm starving!"

The café was charming, far cozier than the one Cosima found yesterday. The two woman were practically giddy as they ate their breakfast over the shared booth up against the window of the store.

"I don't believe you!" Delphine exclaimed, her face beat-red as she attempted to supress her laugher.

"It's true! The whole thing just went _boom!_ My parents never let me do science in the kitchen again." Cosima added, mimicking an explosion with her hands and matching Delphine's laughter.

"So," Cosima managed through chews. "What is….you're favorite color?"

"Verte." Delphine thought out loud. "_Green_, yeah. Reminds me of summer. What is yours?"

"Oh that's easy red. And my favorite season is autumn."

"Siblings?" Delphine asked, gingerly sipping on her espresso.

"None that I know of. Adopted, remember?" Cosima chimed in, munching down on her toast. Delphine nodded her head, recalling the memory on the flight and the whole reason Cosima was in France in the first place.

"Oui. Em, oh! Do you smoke?" Delphine pondered curiously.

"Just pot for me." Cosima replied with a shrug. "San Francisco born and raised, so it's kinda thing. Have you ever smoked?"

"Pot? Oh no, no." Delphine shook her head furiously with a giggle, finishing off her drink.

"Really?!" Cosima exclaimed. She leaned into the table just enough for only Delphine to hear her. "I'm going to get you _so_ baked one day." She promised, receiving a reserved and modest smirk from Delphine.

"Okay so lets review." Cosima spoke again. She watched as Delphine propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her clenched fists. "You were born and raised in Paris, you have one older brother, only one pet when you were growing up, you have your… doctorate in Immunology, your guilty pleasure is chocolate truffles, and your favorite color is green. Oh! And you're ticklish." With everything she listed off, her hand movements followed. Delphine relished in how animated and enthusiastic Cosima was, and how phenomenal her memory is.

"What?! I am not!" Delphine exclaimed in hushed tones, leaning forward into the table.

Cosima followed suit, daring to lean in dangerously close as she squinted her eyes behind the thick rims and smiles coyly.

"Oh, believe me. You are." She whispered in response before leaning back into her seat.

Delphine couldn't help but stretch her lips into such a wide grin that her eyes squinted when Cosima finally took a breather.

"You're very clever, Cosima." she exclaimed, earning that classic melting smile Cosima always flashes. Delphine looked around to assure herself that nobody was peering into the conversation, insuring herself of total embarrassment.

"Yeah I was clever when I was like, six." She retorted, earning a long eye roll and a huff from the woman in front of her, which Cosima gleefully erupted in giggles towards. "So, how am I doing?" she asked with a cheek full of toast.

"With what?" Delphine asked.

"Our date!" Cosima exclaimed as quietly as possible.

Delphine hesitated to respond, wanted to explain how this couldn't-wouldn't be date. _But it was_. It was and she was having a phenomenal time and there was no way to hide it.

"Merveilleux." She responded slowly, letting the world roll through her mouth.

Cosima couldn't help but smile then, seeking the confirmation she desperately wanted.

Eventually after they both calmed their amusement, the two woman gathered their things and left, the cool air from the outside welcoming them. As they walked down the street, Cosima slowly leaned in closer to taller woman beside her until their shoulders were ghosting one another every so often. A cheeky smile played on Cosima's lips as she slipped her hand out of her pocket and let it fall to her side, deliberately brushing it against Delphine's. She let the smile broaden when she didn't feel her retract, so instead she toyed with Delphine's limp fingers, sending waves of electricity through both of them.

"This is maddening, you know that?" Delphine said softly, as she looked around the busying streets in a pathetic attempt to distract her racing mind. Delphine didn't bother pulling her hand away, instead letting Cosima continue to brush and play with her limp fingers. Delphine felt she was at a point where whatever was going to happen was inevitable. She was physically exhausted of containing and rationalizing her emotions.

"What? The drunk sex and then morning breakfast date?" Cosima stated flatly, a smile playing at her lips. Delphine was a little taken back at how blatant Cosima was, but it was one of many factors that she was falling for. "_Or_ the fact that you're ignoring my blatant flirtatious motives?" she added as she gently stroked her index finger down the length of Delphine's open palm, making her whole hand tremble. Delphine licked her lips and fluttered her eyes, trying her hardest to control herself.

"Date?" She replied in almost a whisper, feeling her cheeks blush as she eyed her surroundings, trying her hardest to maintain composure. Delphine couldn't help but laugh at herself, realizing that they're speaking a foreign language to the locals- so who cared. Cosima nodded her head at the question knowingly. "Oui, that is what is maddening."

Cosima nodded her head again and, with no notice, pushed her fingers into the spaces between Delphine and letting the natural friction hold them in place. "Oh okay. Good thing it's not my flirtatious motives that's maddening because that would su-"

Cosima's words were cut short as she felt the gentle squeeze in her palm as Delphine tightened her grasp, wrapping her folding her fingers down.

"What?" Delphine asked teasingly, nonchalantly turning her head towards Cosima to watch her reaction, only to be greeted with that irresistible toothy grin.

"Ha. Nothing. W-where are we walking to?" Cosima asked, desperate to have a normal conversation now.

"Your hotel." Delphine responded plainly. "Which is actually right…there." She pointed with her free hand. Cosima opened her mouth to question but Delphine jumped before her. "Your keycard was on the table in my apartment. I know the area very well." She said coyly, giving their conjoined hands a gentle swing.

"We're holding hands." Cosima said lowly, making no attempt to shield her giddy demeanor. She looked up to Delphine who was staring straight ahead smirking.

"We're on a date, oui?" Cosima nodded her head furiously at the question, daring the stroke her thumb over Delphine's who tightened her grip in response. "Is this not what Americans do on dates?" she teased.

"Oh no, we definitely do this! A lot more than this sometimes, actually." She teased.

"Mm, well it's a good thing we're not in America then, isn't it?" Delphine responded right back, earning herself an eyebrow wag from the shorter woman.

"So we'll take things slow." Cosima nodded. This was new to territory for her. Cosima wasn't one to take things slow, she never had to. She reveled in the new experience, excited to take it head-on

"Slow." Delphine repeated, tugging down on their conjoined hands to bring Cosima closer to her. The dark haired woman had no qualms about the close-contact whatsoever.

In comfortable silence, they walked the remainder of the block to the entrance of Cosima's hotel, enjoying the sights and sounds of the cobblestoned streets. As they neared the entrance, Cosima turned around as pressed her back against the glass door, not bothering to let go of Delphine's hand. Instead she pulled it close between them, inevitably pulling Delphine closer.

"Come upstairs with me." Cosima said softly, craning her neck to look up at the blonde, who only smiled and shook her head. "But why?"

"We just had our first date, I walked you to your door. Very em, traditional. _Slow."_ She stated in almost a whisper as she met the prying gaze below her.

Cosima's brows knitted upwards in a begging stare.

"Please?" she asked teasingly, rubbing her thumb against Delphine's palm. The blonde stepped back, releasing their hands- which suddenly had a very empty feeling to them. Delphine almost regretted her decision, obviously wanting nothing more then to retreat up the stairs to Cosima's hotel room and be with her.

"Non." She whispered so quietly that her breath tickled Cosima's face. She took her time standing up straight and collect herself, utilizing every smidgen of courage she had in her.

"I will call you." Despite her craven wants, Delphine surprised Cosima as she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to hers, lingering only for a moment before pulling her lips back and pressing her forehead against the shorter woman's. "Bye." She whispered, before lifting her head back up slowly and making to walk away.

"Bye." Cosima could only gawk at the shock of what just happened, making Delphine's lips curl into a smile as she turned on her heal and walked back in the direction of her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Well hey guys! So first things first, a lovely tumblr user, twig-height, made me an awesome cover art for this story. I'm in love with it, so thank you darling! And thank you so much to everybody for the follows, reviews, and favorites. I appreciate all of you so much, I can't even properly explain. Enjoy, everybody!

* * *

Delphine feverishly paced back and forth from one end of her apartment to the other, rambling aloud to herself a plethora of French profanities. Cosima was late, and though she was warned this would happen, Delphine couldn't help the nerves taking over her.

"Cosima…" she droned on, fiercely swiping her phone screen as she marched back and forth, switching glances between the door and her phone.

A week had past since their first "date", and though they spoke on the phone and Skyped constantly between those days, they hadn't physically seen each other. Delphine's work in the lab was demanding, so Cosima busied herself with tourist attractions and getting lost in France. But today was special, today Delphine was being granted access into her finally completed personal lab, and she couldn't think of anybody better to bring to see it than her favorite science geek monkey. If she ever got here.

Delphine flicked her wrist to glance at her watch, pressing her lips together as she noted the time cutting it close. Thankfully, she heard the all too comforting rapping on her door. If Delphine could have run any faster in her heels, she would have; she swung the door open to be greeted by a huffing and puffing Cosima leaning against the doorway with her hand slapped across her chest.

"Those stairs…killer…sorry I'm la-"

Her excuses were silenced by the warm gentle pressure of Delphine's lips pressed up against hers. Cosima felt Delphine's hands cup either side of her face as she pressed onto her toes to deepen the embrace. Delphine couldn't help herself. The anxiety that was building up waiting to see Cosima for seven days simply busted when she saw her in the doorway. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine's petite wasted and pulled her in, moving her open lips worshipfully against the other pair.

"Late." Cosima finally finished, pulling away and staring up at the Delphine with lustful eyes. "Although if I'm greeted like this I'll be late more often!" she joked.

Delphine couldn't help but laugh as grabbed her bag from the floor in one hand, and clasped Cosima's in the other.

"It's fine, but we must leave now if we want to make it on time."

Without another word, Delphine practically dragged Cosima into the stairwell, breaking into a jog to make it down the stories and into the taxi cab that had been impatiently waiting for her for over twenty minutes.

"L'Institut DYAD." Delphine panted as she crawled into the backseat with Cosima. "Merci."

The small vehicle was cramped, far smaller than Cosima remembered when she took her cab last week. The two women were pressed flushed against one another, joined from the knee to the shoulder- not that they minded. A week had been too long for Cosima. As much as she enjoyed their nighttime Skype sessions where Cosima almost always fell asleep while Delphine was still working at DYAD, having her next to her was much more comforting. She looked over to Delphine, who was anxiously chewing on her lower lip, strumming her fingers on her thighs and looking out the window anxiously.

"Hey." Cosima hushed, placing her hand over Delphine's, halting her nervous pattering. "You okay?" she asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oui." Delphine lied, looked over to Cosima and nodded her head. "Just, em. Just nervous."

"Yeah?" Cosima asked lowly, the clever smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. Cosima released her tender grip on Delphine's hand and replaced it on her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. "How about now?"

Delphine squinted at Cosima, knowing better than to fall for the innocent eyes she was giving her. "A little better." She teased, smiling.

Cosima took the response as an all-clear to continue. She dropped her head towards Delphine's shoulder, leaving slow gentle kisses in her trail that sent shockwaves through Delphine's body. Delphine was so distracted by the simple teasing that she almost didn't notice when Cosima's hand drifted past her knee and to her inner thigh, tracing small lazy circles with her index finger.

"Now?" Cosima asked innocently, her mouth still pressed against Delphine's shoulder.

Delphine could all but lick her lips in a mediocre attempt to keep her composure. It wasn't until Cosima's hand slowly wandered dangerously close did she finally open her eyes to look at Cosima, who was staring right back with a lustful, teasing gaze.

"Cheeky." Delphine whispered, shaking her head. She took her hand and cupped it around Cosima's jaw, pulling her face upward to kiss her. Cosima couldn't help but snicker against Delphine's hungry lips. Delphine traced Cosima's bottom lip with her tongue, coyly teasing her and they moved their mouths together slowly, hungry for the taste of each other that they've been deprived of.

Cosima felt Delphine slip her tongue into her mouth, reminding herself of Cosima's every curve and groove. She couldn't suppress the groan then, digging her fingers into Delphine's thigh as she slid her and close enough for her thumb to play with the belt loop, giving it a tug Delphine pulled away from Cosima slowly then, resting her forehead on the other woman.

"_Arrêter._" She whispered, her breath tickling Cosima's ear. All the bespectacled woman could do was smile, moving her head to fit in the crook of Delphine's neck. She lifted her hand from her thigh and entwined her fingers with Delphine's, gripping her firmly.

"What? I didn't want you to be nervous." She shrugged simply.

"Ha ha, Cosima. Now I am not nervous but I am other things." Delphine hinted.

Cosima couldn't help the broad smile stretching across her face as she bit down on her lower lip to subdue it.

"I've missed you." She hummed into the blonde woman's neck, scooting even closer.

"Cosima, you see me virtually every day." She laughed quietly. "At work, at home. My battery power on my laptop is practically shot from all the, _merde _how do you say, _video_ conferencing."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Cosima whined. "I can see you on a screen. But I can touch you in person, and smell you…and taste you.." Cosima teased, leaving lazy kisses on Delphine's neck

"Cosima!" Delphine exclaimed in hushed tones. "We don't know if he speaks English!" she said, motioning towards the driver.

"Oh well." Cosima simply shrugged, and Delphine knew she didn't really care. It was so _Cosima_ to not care about other people's opinions, but it was also so _Cosima _to get in trouble for it. Delphine let her cheek drop on top of the dreaded head that was tucked into the crook of her neck, laughing to herself as she remembered when Cosima decided it was perfectly acceptable to start changing into 'nightwear' while video conferencing with Delphine, who was putting in extra hours in the lab, when suddenly her boss waltzes through the door and catches glimpse of Cosima. Delphine could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at the memory, and how Cosima continued to just be so nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"L'Institut DYAD."

The gruff voice of the cab driver- who didn't even bother turning around- rocked both Delphine and Cosima out of their trance with a jump. Delphine struggled to move around but finally was able to pay the cab driver his dues and work her way out of the vehicle, pulling Cosima out with her.

"Wow!" Cosima gazed up at the glass façade of the establishment. "This is high-tech."

"Yes, it's… it's very interesting. You can see here where it connects to the original building, that's where all the personal labs are now." Delphine exclaimed, extending her arm and pointing across the street.

"That's intense." Cosima said with a nod of her head. "Well let's go!"

With that, Cosima dug her hands into the back pockets of her pants and followed Delphine's steps into the entrance of DYAD.

"Dr. Cormier!" a man called, making Cosima whip her head around.

"Wait here." Delphine instructed. Cosima nodded her head simply, too busy gazing at the architecture of the institute. She watched as Delphine walked over to the gentlemen interacted with a rush of French dialogue and exchange of envelopes, making Cosima curious. When Delphine finally walked back over, she handed Cosima an ID card.

"What's this for?" she asked, turning it over in her fingers and clasping it to her belt loop.

"Visitors pass. And my new ID!" she giggled, opening the envelope in her hand and retrieving her ID. "They work as access cards to get into rooms and such. Ready then?"

"Oh! Yeah, obvs'." Cosima exclaimed. She felt Delphine's hand on the small of her back, nudging her towards the main corridor.

"This way, I think." Delphine pondered aloud as they walked through the glass hallway.

"This is rad." Cosima observed, gazing around. They walked down a hallway that got progressively darker as they neared the transition to the older, brick building. Large metal doors lined the walls of the hallway, the lights blatantly dimmer the further they traveled

"322, 323…ah! 324!" Delphine exclaimed, breaking into a skip once she spotted her door. Cosima watched her practically prance like a puppy she was, eagerly looking back to Cosima. "Hurry, come on!"

Cosima couldn't help but laugh as she picked up her gate to join Delphine in front of the entrance.

"They've been working on this a long time you know? It was terrible when I first saw it. Broken equipment, almost no lighting, trash everywhere- abysmal." She rambled, staring at the door the whole time. The anxiety was blatantly smattered across Delphine face. Cosima noted she made no motives to actually open the door, so she quickly laced her fingers between Delphine's and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Hey." She said softly, the ghost of laugh ridden between the words. "Nothing to be nervous about, it's gonna be awesome."

"I can't." Delphine breathed, looking down towards Cosima. With her free hand, Delphine reached to unclip the ID from the lapel of her shirt and motioned it towards Cosima. "Do the honors?"

Cosima eyed Delphine, opening her mouth to protest- but the look Delphine was shooting the dread-head could floor her. Cosima grabbed the card from Delphine and swiped it, watching the colors change from red to green.

"Holy watershed." Cosima murmured in amazement as she pushed the door open and walked in. The lab was just as she imagined the Frenchwoman would want it to look like. State of the art equipment was everywhere Cosima could turn, washing out the whole room in an antiseptic white. The back corner of the lab was home to a Persian rug, cornered by a loveseat and stainless steel lab table suited with various computer models.

"This is amazing!" Cosima exclaimed, walking into middle of the room to one of the empty lab tables, running her fingers across it's cold surface while continuing to gaze about the room. "You're gonna make some hella crazy science in here, dude."

"Oui. It is." Delphine exhaled, feeling the anxiety wash itself clear. "I do not know why I was so nervous. It's perfect. Everything from my list is here-"

"You made a list?!" Cosima laughed.

"Oui! Why is that so funny?" Delphine huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting Cosima a pouting glare, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Like- like a shopping list?"

"You're teasing me, Cosima." Delphine pouted, dropping her head and staring at her with doe eyes that simply made Cosima's heart to back flips. Cosima stifled her laugh, her smile never leaving her face as she strode over to Delphine extending her arms out fully to grab her hands in her own. Cosima walked backwards, guiding Delphine the whole time until she felt her back hit the table she was originally standing by.

"Me? Never." Cosima whispered lowly, pulling Delphine's hands around her body to rest on either side of her on the smooth table surface. Cosima looked up to the hovering body surrounding her as she leaned further onto the table, wrapping her own hands around Delphine's jaw and pulling her down until their noses were just grazing each other. Delphine rested her forehead on Cosima's.

"Ever?" she whispered before capturing Cosima's lips with her own. Cosima forced herself to swallow the laugh that was tickling her throat when she felt Delphine moan into her mouth, pushing her body flush against her much smaller frame. Cosima moved her hands behind her, finding the table and kicking herself up to sit on it. Delphine groaned, using her legs to push apart Cosima's knees just enough to squeeze herself between them, placing firm grip on Cosima's thighs.

"We shouldn't do this. New equipment." Cosima panted, trying to croak out a word or two between every fleeting kiss. Delphine ignored her excuse, instead she groaned, using her legs to push apart Cosima's knees just enough to squeeze herself between them, placing firm grip on Cosima's thighs.

Cosima sucked in a tight breath at the pinching fingernails digging into her skin; she pulled Delphine's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. Delphine moaned, sliding her hands up Cosima's legs to her ribs and pulling her foreword with such craven force.

"Delphine." Cosima croaked into her mouth, feeling Delphine's tongue graze her teeth, dipping in and out of her mouth before trailing kisses across her cheek. She met Delphine's tongue's motives, battling for dominance with such fervor on the metal table.

"Shh." Delphine whispered against Cosima's hot skin. She obliged, throwing her head back as she felt Delphine bite and pull at the tender skin of her neck, kissing at the fresh red mark and pulling it between her teeth.

Cosima threw her hands behind her on the table to support her body, feeling it weaken as Delphine scattered kisses across her neck fiercely. Cosima felt the heat rising in her core with every touch Delphine placed. Delphine's hands snaked up Cosima's back and into her hair, tangling her fingers in the dreads and pulling back, exposing more skin to her mouth. Cosima felt Delphine burn a trail a hot breath across the raw skin before sprawling fast, hot, open mouth kisses along the underside of her jaw and across her neck.

"Shit." She hissed, feeling Delphine's nails dig into her scalp. She craned her head further, pressing the bend of her neck closer to Delphine's working mouth, which had trailed itself down to the pulse point right under her jaw, making Cosima squirm and buck her hips against Delphine's. The blonde laughed huskily against Cosima's neck, moving her hands away from the dreadlocks and down to rest on top of Cosima's on the table, pressing her fingers between the gaps of Cosima's. Delphine rolled her hips upwards onto Cosima's more, tightening the friction between them, making Cosima's breathing labored as she pressed her fingers firmly down onto the table until the tips were white.

A series of beeping and a click of the door in the distance was enough for Delphine to quickly pull her mouth away from Cosima's neck and backwards step out from between Cosima's legs. Cosima herself fumbled to get herself seated upright, nearly jumping at the sound of the door.

"Dr. Leekie." Delphine said, trying to smooth out her clothing frantically while the redness flooded her cheeks. Cosima turned her head as she dropped down off the table to see a thin, tall man closing the door to the lab. Cloaked in a white lab jacket, he smiled at Delphine shortly and made his way over.

"Dr. Cormier, nice to see you again." He said softly, shaking her hand. It went unnoticed as his eyes darted back and forth between the two women to a point where Cosima nearly turned her back to him to hide her face.

"Em, likewise. This-this is Cosima Niehaus. She is a PhD student in the States here on vacation." She stuttered, extending her arm towards Cosima. She shook her head subtly, eyes wide towards Delphine, too embarrassed. Delphine glared at her until she walked over.

"Oh yeah, uhm. Hi! I'm Cosima. It's a pleasure." She said nervously, standing next to Delphine and shuffling her feet.

"Great!" he exclaimed, a full smile flushed across his face. "What are you studying in the States?"

"Uh, evo-devo! So when somebody talks about the future I say show, don't tell." Delphine eyed Cosima, a smirk tugging at her mouth at her cheekiness as she watched the shorter woman cross her arms and smile at her boss.

"Evolutionary development, I'm impressed! What school?" he asked amusingly.

"Berkely, sir." Cosima responded proudly, watching Delphine match her toothy grin.

"Well then!" Dr. Leekie laughed. "How do you two know each other?"

Delphine and Cosima shared a troublesome glance before Cosima finally stepped forward.

"Oh just mutual-"

"We're seeing each other." Delphine defended fiercely, silencing Cosima. She looked to the smaller woman's eyes widen behind her glasses as her jaw gaped and her brow furrowed. Delphine had no intentions of lying nor disguising their relationship to anybody. There was no masquerading the smile that pulled onto Cosima's face as Delphine outstretched her open hand towards her. Cosima shuffled towards them, pulling up flush next to Delphine's and felt a warm hand travel along her back and rest on her hip, long fingers discreetly toying with her back belt loop. Cosima craned her neck to look towards Delphine, who looked back at her with such a warm smile that draped Cosima like a security blanket.

"Well that is fantastic." Dr. Leekie said calmly. "I just had to bring some papers for you to sign, Dr. Cormier. Highly confidential, so… Cosima? If you wouldn't mind giving us a moment." He asked, strumming his fingers across the papers he held.

"Oh yeah, totally! I'll just be uhm… over there." She stumbled, walking over to the loveseat in the far corner and plopping down on it. Delphine watched Cosima walk away, her eyes fixated on the swing of her hips as she walked over and stretched her legs across the couch, pulling out her phone and going to work on it. She couldn't help but stare as Cosima's free hand wandered to her neck where Delphine's mouth was just moments ago, strumming her fingers across the tender skin.

"Dr. Cormier?" the voice repeated, snapping Delphine out of her trance.

"Oui, yes. Sorry."

Dr. Leekie couldn't help but smirk. "No need to apologize. If you can just go ahead and sign these, I'll be on my way and leave you two to… whatever it is." He whispered, making the heat rising in Delphine's face.

"I am so sorry-"

"Dr. Cormier, please. Spare us both." he laughed as he handed her the papers. She took them quietly, placing them on the table Cosima once sat at and began to read and initial them.

"You know, Dr. Cormier. The DYAD is always looking for new minds, especially in our evolutionary biology department. Would you recommend anybody… in particular?" he hinted, making he snap her neck in his direction.

"Dr. Leekie, are you kidding?" she questioned. Delphine's mind was flooded with ideas of her and Cosima working hours upon hours of time in the lab-_ their _ lab together. He shook his head, confirming his thoughts. "I- I will talk to her." She said as simply as she could, trying to contain her excitement as she handed him back the papers.

"Brilliant! See you Monday then. Hopefully with an answer!" he said hurriedly, turning on his heal and whisking his way out the door before Delphine even had a chance to respond. She exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding, throwing her hands to her hips and sulking over to Cosima on the couch. Delphine picked up Cosima's extended legs so she can sit and plopped them across her lap, rubbing her calves.

"You okay?" Cosima asked. Delphine nodded, looking towards her with tired eyes.

"Oui." She assured her, forcing a smile across her lips. "Dr. Leekie, he's fond of you."

"Yeah he seems pretty rad." She mumbled plainly, eyes locked on the lantern hanging from the ceiling.

"He offered for you to come here to study." She said, holding her breath. She knew Cosima was here to "find herself" and get away from and home- not to work.

"Oh dude, that's intense." Cosima said, resting her head on the armrest. "I dunno. That's, that's a lot to think about."

"I know, I know. Just… letting you know."

Cosima nodded, biting down on her lip and closing her eyes. She outstretched an arm to search for Delphine's who found it immediately and held it with a lazy grasp on her lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Cosima asked. Delphine looked to her, her eyes still closed behind the glasses but her hands beginning to clam.

"Anything."

"W-what are we?"

Delphine opened her mouth to answer, but snapped it shut. She didn't know. Anybody from the outside looking in would say this was the beginning of a new relationship. Even her own boss was probably under that assumption. But Delphine knew better, she knew Cosima was leaving in seven weeks, that _whatever_ this was had an expiration date. She looked at Cosima, watching as her eyes darkened with anticipation behind her glasses. She didn't want to hurt her, but she didn't want to be hurt, either.

"Cosima," she exhaled, pressing her fingers between the other woman's. "We can be, whatever we want. We have leverage."

A smile pressed on Cosima's pursed lips, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth. She had mentally prepared herself for the worse she could hear. '_Just messing around', 'open relationship', 'nothing serious'. _She wouldn't be able to disagree, because everything they were doing had an expiration date. Part of Cosima wanted to know the in's and out's, and around's of Delphine, while they other just wanted to have fun and live in the moment. The conflict tore her apart as she laid awake every night thinking about it.

"Well, I think we need rules." She mustered, adjusting herself on the couch to be more comfortable.

"Rules?" Delphine asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Like, okay. Be honest. Have you or have you not been talking to anybody else since we've… been _talking."_

"Non." Delphine replied seriously. "Nobody."

Cosima felt a weight lift off her chest that she didn't even know was there. She relished in the fact that she was the only person Delphine had been speaking to. It gave her a sense of specialty.

"Me neither. So do we, do we keep it that way?"

"Cosima. I don't _want_ to speak to anybody else. But if you do, that's fine-"

"No way!" she jumped, startling the blonde woman she lay across. "Sorry, shit. Sorry. So then okay- rule numero uno. Uhm- no talking to other people if we're talking? If that's cool with you? Beause I totally understand if it's not-"

"I like this rule." Delphine soothed, cutting Cosima's rambling. "No open relationship."

"Relationship?" Cosima asked, biting down on her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "Like…relationship-relationship?"

"Is that not what this is?" Delphine asked, laughter snaking around her words. "Excuse me if I am mistaken-"

"No no, dude. No way. Yeah- totes a relationship. Just, I wasn't sure what we were calling it. I mean yeah, I like you and I'm like 98% sure that you like me back and we've only been seeing each other and stuff but I didn't want to jump to con-"

"Cosima!" Delphine exclaimed, cutting her off again. "Relax. You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?!" she said defensively, pouting and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Tss. Mon pauvre petit chiot." Delphine couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she leaned down to kiss the pout right off Cosima's face, lingering for longer than necessary before straightening back up again onto the couch.

"The rambling when you're nervous." Delphine finally answered softly. "You flail your hands and everything. It's very cute, though."

"Are you saying I'm cute?" Cosima asked, cocking an eyebrow up in a comedic flirting matter. Delphine snickered, nodding her head.

"Oui. Very cute." She replied simply, ignoring the blush rising in Cosima's face.

"Okay so with our _new _relationship. What about like PDA stuff?" Cosima asked, nervousness practically dripping from her words.

"PDA? I don't think I know it."

"Oh! It's 'Public Display of Affection'," she explained, still getting a quizzical expression from Delphine. "Okay like, hand holding and, and kissing and stuff. But while other people are around us." She mumbled quickly. Delphine couldn't help but smile at how horrible Cosima was at hiding her anxious demeanor. Her heart swelled as quickly as the blood flooded into Cosima's cheeks.

"I like this. If, if you do too." Delphine chuckled as Cosima's face lit up against the armrest of the couch. She continued to play with her fingers, pulling Cosima's arm towards her face and placing soft, delicate kisses on her palm and fingertips.

"Yeah ha, obvs'." Cosima said in practically a whisper.

"Anything else?" Delphine pondered, dipping the very tips of Cosima's fingers into her mouth every so often to kiss them.

"Be honest. All the time. If one of us wants to stop everything, we just say it. No beating around the bush or leading each other on. Okay?" Delphine couldn't help but note the rapid change of tone in Cosima's voice. The comment came from somewhere in Cosima that Delphine had yet to discover, a place she was almost scared to delve into.

"Okay." Delphine soothed, pressing her mouth into Cosima's palm. "Okay." She mumbled against the calloused skin. She didn't question her, she didn't need to. The crack in Cosima's voice told Delphine all she needed to know.

"So just three rules then. Easy." Cosima confirmed. With a groggy sigh, Cosima swung her legs off Delphine's lab and onto the floor, straightening up her body. Almost immediately, she had switched positions for her head to be on Delphine's lap now. Instinctively, Delphine's hand went right for Cosima's dreadlocked head, smoothing small baby hair away from her forehead. Cosima closed her eyes, and turned onto her whole body onto her side, burying her face in Delphine's stomach. She wiggled her arms between the couch and Delphine's torso, clasping her hands together lazily so they wrapped around Delphine's body and she could pull her face in closer. Delphine smiled, watching Cosima curl her body into a ball practically in her lap as Cosima placed lazy, hollow kisses on her navel over her shirt.

"I like your lab." Cosima muttered against Delphine's body. "Now I can come bother you all the time." Delphine let out an airy laugh, tracing lazy circles across Cosima's back.

"_Or _you know, you can consider the position here." She pressed carefully. Delphine couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like getting to work with Cosima every day, watching her grow and earn her PhD in one of the most prestigious institutes. "And we can make totally crazy science all the time in what could be _our_ lab."

"Delphine." She murmured. "I leave in like, fifty days. I think applying to work here would be more detrimental than anything else."

Cosima had wished the words never left her mouth the moment she opened it to speak. It had only been a week, and she didn't want to leave yet. She hadn't found herself, or anything she was intending to look for. In fact, quite the opposite. She came looking for herself, and found a completely new individual that she was falling for by the minute. The words cut through Delphine's heart like glass. She hadn't truly come to the realization of Cosima actually leaving until she had to hear it out loud. She didn't want to think about it, and silently damned her heart for the tears that were blurring her vision. She looked down, seeing Cosima's face was tucked away enough into her lap that she could let the tears fall for a few secret moments. She prayed Cosima couldn't feel her stomach flipping with left field anxiety as she swiped the tears away quickly, trying to pull herself together. _Don't think about it_ she warned herself. _Not now_.

"Okay." Delphine choked.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow okay hi! This chapter is long overdue, and I'm so sorry for that! I haven't been able to use my laptop because it was broken, so I was limited to my iPad and phone these past few days. So terribly sorry but thank you all for sticking around! The next chapters will definitely be put up at a more timely pace, fingers crossed.

Chapter Eight

* * *

Delphine moved groggily beneath the sheets, feeling a pressure weighing atop her waist- waking her from her deep slumber. Carefully she opened her eyes to see the fuzzy outline an entire person hovering over her, a sillouhette figure in the shadow on the sunlight.

"Good morning!" Cosima exclaimed loudly, adjusting her straddled legs atop Delphine waist. Delphine's eyes widened at the shock as she gasped and threw her hands over her heart.

"_Merde. Cosima!" _she shrieked.

Cosima couldn't help giggle at Delphine's confused face before quickly leaning down flush against Delphine's body and kissing her. Delphine, despite just waking up, rose her head a little higher, deepening her morning wakeup call. With her hands caught between the two bodies, she snaked them up between them and grabbed hold of either side of Cosima's face, pulling her down more.

"Bonjour, ma chérie." Delphine mumbled tiredly against Cosima's lips before lightly kissing her again. Cosima smiled against the words, pulling away rubbing her nose against Delphine's before sitting up, straddling her once more. Delphine stared up at the smaller woman, her fingers playing with the hem of the shirt Cosima wore.

"Is this mine?" she asked, noting the oversized shirt on her shoulders as she rubbed her palms up and down Cosima's smooth, bare, thighs on either side of her.

"Yeah, kinda ran out of clothes here." She managed sheepishly, pulling at the collar of it. "It's a little big, but it works."

Delphine tutted, smirking at her as she snaked her arms up Cosima's sides, gripping at the shirt and pulling her back down, eliciting loud laughter from both of them as they curled into each other's body's. Delphine smiled as Cosima wrapped her arms around her neck and head, pulling the two close and tangling their bodies together.

"I like my shirts on you, but we should go by the hotel today to get you clean clothes. We just cannot be late for meeting my mother for brunch."

"Mmkay. Later." Cosima nodded against Delphine's cheek, who slipped her hand under the smaller woman's shirt to draw lazy circles on her stomach.

"When was the last time you slept in your hotel room?" Delphine asked in almost a whisper as she found Cosima's hand in her own and slowly brought it to her mouth, placing gentle kisses in her palm.

"Not since Monday when we saw your lab so like… four, five days?" she guessed.

"So you leave in… fourty-six." Delphine grumbled. At the comment, Cosima retracted her hand from Delphine's mouth and placed it on her cheek, her thumb stroking her jaw. "That's not very far from now…"

"You know, you've been bringing up your countdown almost every day. Stop thinking it." Cosima soothed.

"I'm not!" Delphine lied, pushing a smile across her face. Cosima's eyes narrowed at the comment, but nonetheless she smiled back, teasing Delphine with a quick kiss before untangling herself and moving out of bed. Delphine made no qualms as she watched her cross the room, her shirt cloaking the small woman's body.

"Where are you off to?" she asked, sitting herself up in the large canopy bed and running a hand through her crazed hair.

"I need to find pants if we're going to the hotel." Cosima stated simply, sauntering over her duffel bag plopped on the floor with clothes spilling out and around it.

"You're very cluttered, you know that?" she observed, letting her head fall to one side as she watched as she shamelessly bent downwards to shuffle through everything, none to Delphine's dismay.

"Am I now?" Cosima asked as she stuffed clothes back into the small bag and zippered it, focusing her attention and strength on the jeans her hand.

"Oui." Delphine laughed. "I like it though. I like your books on the table and shoes on the floor. It makes my apartment look as if somebody actually lives here." She thought to herself as she gazed across the room at the petite woman, who was now lacing up a pair of her combat boots.

"Mmm, maybe I should move more stuff in." she joked half-heartidly. a smiling tugging at her tired lip.

"Maybe you should." Delphine muttered under her breath as she pushed her tired limbs out of the bed, walking over to the bathroom.

Delphine stared at herself in the mirror, she was exhausted, a complete mess, but was so alive. Her eyes were dark and circled, her face seemed so restless, her hair didn't help the situation. Her exhaustion drove her to almost not notice Cosima behind her, snaking her arms around her waist and gently kissing her spine.

"Just grabbing my toothbrush." She stated simply, reaching past Delphine to grab the toothbrush as she moved backwards to sit on the lip of the tub. "What?!" she asked ignorantly as Delphine shot her a sideways glare. The blonde woman couldn't help but laugh.

"You are so cheeky." She scolded as she worked on her own teeth.

"I didn't do anything." Cosima responded as she stood up to rinse her mouth in the sink, nudging her hips against Delphine's teasingly. "I am keeping this shirt, though. I like it, it smells like you." Delphine couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Go ahead. It looks good on you." She replied, tugging at the sleeve. Cosima was easily able to pull off any sort of outfits, despite her wholesomely geeky personality. She had taken Delphine's shirt and simply tucked it into her jeans, creating an oversized, carefree, look that Delphine found absolutely irresistible.

"Yeah well, I look great with it off, too. " Cosima teased, stepping close enough to Delphine to whisper in her ear before skipping out the door.

"Ugh. Cosima." Was all Delphine could croak out before following suit out of the bathroom.

"You know," Delphine started, the warm sun waking her up. "I'm sorry you've had to spend so much money on a hotel room you're almost never in. I hope you do not feel obligated to stay over in my apartment. I am, em, not trying to pressure you-"

"Delphine." Cosima cut her off, laughing. "I _like_ spending the night with you, spending it here. You're not pressuring me to do anything."

"Êtes-vous sûr?"

"Oui." Cosima giggled, licking her lips.

"Come now, we best get going." Delphine motioned, grabbing Cosima by the waist and shuffling her into her bedroom. Cosima plopped herself on the corner of the bed, leaning against one of the canopy posts as she watched Delphine strip of her sweat pants and t-shirt and shuffle through drawers of clothing.

"Oh dude, you should totally wear that outfit you got when we were out shopping yesterday."

Delphine spun around, hands clasped on her bare hips and eyes wide in shock, making Cosima grin ear to ear.

"Cosima, I'm not going to wear a lingerie outfit in public." She scolded as she pulled on a pair of burgundy jeans, tucking in a white shirt.

"Suit yourself, but you look like, so hot in it. Especially last night, but..whatever!" She teased with a shrug. Delphine shot her one of those '_Your eyes only'_ looks before extended her arms out to pull the smaller woman off the bed and towards the door.

The two made their way down the five flights of stairs and out the door hand in hand.

"Oh hey, here's that bookstore again." Cosima noted, slowing her gate to peer in the window. She remembered first seeing it when she called Delphine for directions so many days ago. It struck her the most intriguing, still with the books piled up in the window.

"Oui, it is one of my favorite places to visit when I was younger with my maman."

"Yeah, I remember." Cosima smiled, gently swaying their locked hands between them.

"You do?" Delphine asked surprisingly, looking down towards Cosima with a smile.

"Mhmm. Believe it or not, I listen when you speak to me."

"I never doubted that, ma chérie." Delphine cooed as they crossed the sidewalk.

"Ha, I almost forgot what this place even looked like!" Cosima laughed as they neared the entrance of the hotel.

"Poor you." Delphine joked, holding the door open for Cosima who snuck her a quick kiss before going inside.

"_Ms. Niehaus? Ms. Neihaus_!" a voice called as they strode across the main lobby.

Cosima jumped at her name, the thick accent butchering it's pronunciation as both her and Delphine turned around to face the front desk.

"Uh…yeah?" Cosima asked, clearly confused.

"We have an, em, _problem,_ with your stay." The young woman attempted to explain. Cosima rolled her eyes, releasing Delphine's hand and stomping over to the desk

"Cosima!" Delphine huffed, following after her. She trailed next to her, lacing a comforting arm around her waist, resting on the small of her back.

"Okay so the problem is…what?" Cosima asked.

The woman at the counter looked nervously between the two women glaring at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but could only stutter and glance at the computer monitor.

"_Merde."_ Delphine huffed, tightening her grip on Cosima's waist. "dîtes-_moi." _She nearly hissed. Cosima couldn't help but bite down a smile as she watched Delphine argue back and forth with the desk clerk. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two, only catching certain words as they flew back an forth. Delphine, with an exasperated sigh, turned to Cosima.

"She says that you only paid for a week's stay here, but have been here for about two."

"Technically," Cosima nudged, "I haven't been _here._"

"Cosima!"

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands upwards in surrender. "How much will it cost?" she asked, fumbling in her back for her wallet.

"Well, I have convinced her… kind of… that if you leave today, you won't be charged since you technically didn't occupy the room past a week."

"Seriously, holy shit dude. Thank you thank you thank you." She exclaimed, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around Delphine's neck, kissing her cheek. She pulled back suddenly, looking bewildered as ever as she stared at Delphine. "But wait…where am I supposed to go?"

"Well I was hoping, that maybe, I mean… if you want you are always welcome, I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to-"

"Out with it!"

"Staywithme? Maybe?"

Cosima was still for a moment, trying to read Delphine's nervous face. Suddenly, she practically jumped towards the taller woman throwing her hands to the back of Delphine's head and pulling her down into a powerful embrace.

"Are you sure?" Cosima asked. "Because I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I am. I'm not going to let you see Paris from a box on the street!" she joked.

Cosima let out a hearty laugh as she tugged at Delphine's hand. "Okay then, we're doing this."

"Lets go get you're stuff and get out of here, oui?"

Cosima licked her lips into a smile before leading Delphine to her room. She opened the door to an absolute clutter-fest. Clothes were strewn across the floor, volcano-ing from her luggage on the bed. Delphine, wide-eyed, followed in Cosima's trail as she gathered her belongings and tossed them into the bag quickly.

"Sorry about the mess, I tend to rush and it just gets away from me." Cosima defended, Delphine simply waved, moving towards the bed next to the luggage. She started folding the clothes near her to busy herself, earning a laugh from Cosima.

"You don't have to do that." She offered as she grabbed her stuff from the bathroom.

"Non, it's fine….hey." From the corner of her eye, Delphine noticed a flash of grey from under the suitcase. She stretched her arm out, lifting the luggage just enough to pull at the fabric. "_Merde!"_ she laughed quietly. "I've been looking for this blanket everywhere- and you had it." She exclaimed, pulling the blanket all the way out and folding it in her lap. Delphine brought it to her face, relishing in it's texture. She assumed Cosima had slept with it the nights she stood here because it so distinctly smelled of her perfume.

Cosima poked her head out of the bathroom door, arms full of various perfume bottles and body washes.

"Yeah well, I could say the same about a certain book on the shelves in your room." She said with narrow eyes and a smirk.

"Touché." Delphine said with a cheeky smile. They left it at that, Delphine folded the blanket into a perfect square and setting it in the suitcase with the rest of the now neatly arranged clothing.

Cosima emerged from the bathroom, hauling her various products in the span of her arms, dropping them all into the duffle bag beside her luggage on the bed.

"Holy shit, you're fast." Cosima said as she peered into her luggage interior. Delphine smiled, smoothing out the last of the clothes before zipping the cover of it.

"That's it then?" Delphine asked, watching Cosima nod her head.

Without any notice, Delphine grabbed at Cosima's waist, pulling her closer between her spread legs before pulling her completely down on top of her onto the bed. She stifled Cosima's laugh with a slow, languid kiss, capturing the American's bottom lip between her teeth and sucking inward gently, bruising the supple flesh. Cosima moaned quietly into the sensation, dipping her tongue into Delphine's mouth and gently caressing the other woman's. Her hand snaked into the curly blonde hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as she dangerously rolled her hips downwards, creating a feverish friction between the two.

"No, no." Cosima mumbled as Delphine's mouth trailed downwards to Cosima's jaw, biting and sucking at the tender skin directly underneath it. "Brunch.. _your mom."_

"Really do not want to talk about my mother right now." Delphine muttered into Cosima's neck as she captured her earlobe between her lips.

"_Fuck_." Cosima hissed, her eyes fluttering closed as a strong wave of heat flowed to her core. "No, Come on. We have to go."

Delphine groaned, dropping her head back onto the bed and let Cosima hoist herself off of her. She slowly pushed herself up as well with Cosima's help, swinging the large duffle bag onto her shoulder as Cosima rolled the suitcase out of the room.

"We should bring this to the apartment first, then get going to brunch."

"Okay, sounds good." Cosima replied giddily as they made their way down the floors and out the door.

Delphine looked down at the silent Cosima, who's face was still fixated on an awe-struck gaze of the city streets.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, a smile playing at her lips as she gently shoulder Cosima, knocking her from her trance. The smaller woman gazed up at her, with nothing less than a broad, toothy grin.

"Hi." She replied sweetly.

"I'm glad, you know. This is happening." She said, pointing her index finger back and forth between them. Cosima grabbed her hand mid-air, intertwining their fingers and letting the conjoined hands drop between them.

"Me too." She promised. Cosima leaned in closer to Delphine as they crossed the streets they just walked to Delphine's apartment. Delphine shouldered the large black door open for Cosima, who pulled tediously at her oversized, overstuffed luggage.

"How the hell are we going to get it up the stairs?"

"Very carefully." Delphine replied with a laugh. The two together grabbed either side of the handle and lugged the bag up the five flights, huffing and wheezing as they reached Delphine's door. Cosima, not missing a beat, pushed herself onto her tiptoes, grabbing the key from the crown moulding and unlocking the door. Delphine gaped at her, hands folded across her chest.

"Like you said, _you hate carrying keys_." Cosima giggled, waving the key in front of her bespectacled face before replacing it above the door. Delphine couldn't help but just shake her head and laugh as she walked in behind her.

"You can just leave it by the closet. We'll sort through it later." She offered. Gladly, Delphine let the bag drop flat against the floor with a loud thud, making Delphine jump.

"_Cosima…." _she muttered under her breath as she gingerly placed the duffle bag on top of the luggage. Cosima outstretched her arms, letting Delphine fall into them as she dropped her head downwards to let their foreheads rest against each other

"Thank you for this." She said sincerely, rubbing her nose back and forth against Delphine's. The blonde woman allowed her eyes to flutter closed, gingerly nudging Cosima's face upwards to gently kiss her tender lips.

"There was no doubt in my mind, mon am-"

Delphine stopped herself, catching her words by kissing Cosima again. Her heart began to race at her near slip of the tongue, feeling the pressure in her chest growing stronger. She prayed silently Cosima didn't catch it, instead she grabbed at either side of Cosima's face, pulling away with a subtle pant.

"Ready to go?"

Cosima practically glared at her, stifling a whimper.

"After kissing me like that… I don't know." She teased, running her fingers up and down Delphine's spine.

"I'll make up for it later." She cooed, kissing the top Cosima's nose before pulling away from her hold. "I promise."

"Fine." Cosima huffed, pouting as Delphine pulled her through the door.

"I think we've gone up and down these stairs a million times today." Delphine joked as they skipped down them. "It's odd how we never run into anybody."

"Yeah we could like, totally do it on the stairs and nobody would ever know."

Delphine opened her mouth to scold Cosima for her cheeky banter, but instead just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Non. This stairwell has an echo, and _you're loud_."

Cosima stopped mid step, her jaw dropping at the coy statement. Delphine couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her reddening face. "I am not loud." She pouted, staring down the taller women. "You're the loud one."

"Whatever makes you feel better, _mon ange._" Delphine soothed, running her palm down Cosima's cheek. She playfully slapped it away, grabbing the same hand and finishing their last steps of the apartment complex and strutted out the door.

"I am not the loud one." Cosima retorted again as the door closed behind them. Delphine laughed, letting Cosima loop her arms around her own, holding it with both hands.

"Never mind that. We'll settle it later." She hinted with a sneaky grin. "Besides, we have to be on time to meet my mother."

Cosima nodded nervously. "Right, your mother. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because she wants to meet you… and I'm scared to tell her no." Delphine admitted with a laugh.

"Well are we like, not telling her anything? Telling her certain things. Telling everything? Like, what's the deal?"

Delphine thought for a second as they crossed the street to the café. She turned to Cosima, moving her hands from her arm and holding them in her own.

"Cosima, I've told you. We can be whatever we want. I don't want to hide you from anybody. Just be yourself, be the Cosima I lo-_met_ on the plane." Delphine cursed herself again inside, her face turning a beet red. She decided for a moment to just never speak again in fear of letting the word slip. "My maman, she will have questions and may come off a little, how do you say, aggressive. But it's only because she cares."

Cosima nodded nervously, chewing down on her lower lip in anxiety as they walked to the quiet corner café.

"Hey, I've been here." Cosima reminisced. "It's where I came before I went to your apartment, the first day."

"Oui? It is one of my favorite places." Delphine remarked, tightening her grip on their laced fingers, rubbing comforting circles on the back of Cosima's hand with her thumb. She looked around the semi-crowded café, spotting her mother in the back corner table up against the glass. "There she is- _maman!" _ Delphine practically hauled Cosima as they weaved in and out of the tables and people. Cosima looked up finally to greet the older woman, dropping Delphine's hand as she watched the two embrace each other.

"Bonjour, maman!" she exclaimed, quickly kissing her mother on either cheek before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Allô, Delphine!" She exclaimed, hugging her daughter back with equal force was amazed at how similar her and Delphine looked; identical in height and faces, the same curly blonde hair- only hers with a few sneaky greys protruding from it's tussles. The two pulled away, identical broad smiled stretched across their mouths.

"Maman, this is Cosima."

"Hello, Mrs. Cormier. It's a pleasure." She stuttered nervously, extending her hand outward to shake. Delphine's mother smiled warmly, enveloping Cosima in a warm hug and taking her by surprise. Cosima timidly wrapped her arms around the older woman, who felt so much like hugging Delphine, yet so different at the same time. The two parted, and Delphine found her place joined at Cosima's hip.

"So nice to finally meet you, Cosima. I have heard many things. Please, call me Adele." She stated in a terribly thick accent that Cosima had to avert her eyes to Delphine for encouragement.

"Ha, all good I hope!" Cosima joked as they all took their seats.

"Oui, yes. Of course." She assured. "Delphine could talk for hours about you."

"Maman!" Delphine sighed, rolling her eyes with a subtle smiled. Cosima smirked, discreetly resting her hand in Delphine's under the table, tracing circles in her palm.

"No it's totally cool, I could honestly do the same about her, Mrs. Cormier." Cosima assured, looking towards Delphine. "You have a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you, Cosima. She is quite wonderful. So tell me, again. How did you two meet?"

"On the flight here, we were seated next to each other." Cosima reminisced, feeling Delphine grip her hand a little tighter.

"And what has brought you to France?" she pressed.

Cosima blushed, trying to gather her words.

"-Well, maman. Cosima is a PhD student at university in the States, so she has the summers off for holiday." Delphine interjected, senses the nerves coursing through Cosima's body. The smaller woman nodded feverishly to every word Delphine spewed, relief washing through her.

"PhD, that is wonderful. My Delphine has her PhD, you know?" she stated proudly, making Delphine blush. Cosima nodded her head silently. "What is it that you're studying now?"

"Oh uhm, evo-evolutionary development."

"Sounds fascinating. You will have to tell me more sometime, Cosima."

"She is very intelligent, maman. I admire it so much." It was Cosima's turn to blush this time, giving Delphine's hand a thankful squeeze.

"So…France?" Delphine's mother asked, not buying the whole reasoning.

"Uh-yeah! Yeah, I've always wanted to go, so now's a better time than ever, right?"

"I agree! France is personally the most beautiful country in the world. Has Delphine taken you to the DYAD Institute yet?"

"Oh yeah!" Cosima exclaimed, her face lightning up. "It's amazing."

"Oui, maman. Dr. Leekie even offered her a student position-"

"Which I've declined of course. Only here for the summer, so…yeah." Cosima interjected, not in any mood for this conversation again. Adele caught Delphine's saddening expression towards Cosima, pursing her lips and strumming the table.

"You know Cosima, there is no harm in thinking about it. The DYAD is exemplary in their scientific progress- and from what I hear from Delphine, you'd be a great asset. You will think about it, yes?" The question came off more of a direction than a question to Cosima, who nodded her head vigorously. "Very good." She settled with a coy smile. "How long are you here for again?" she asked.

"Just six more weeks. So really trying to make every day count. I fall in love more and more every day that I'm here."

"Oui,, Paris has that effect on the tourists.. Where is it that you're staying?"

"-with me." Delphine interjected again as Cosima went to open her mouth. Delphine's mother side, slowly turning her head to her daughter who was suddenly shrinking back into her seat.

"I believe I was asking Cosima,- _avec vous?!" _ the woman shrieked as quietly as possible. "Since when? How? Mon Dieu, Delphine."

"Maman, _please._" She begged in hushed tones.

"Please?! Please, what?! You have known each other for less than a month. She is practically a stranger, a _fling._ You let her into your home barely knowing her."

"Enough! Cosima is not a fling, and she is most certainly no stranger to me. I know more about her in the past two and a half weeks that I've _known _ her than I do almost anybody else. She is smart, and passionate, and funny, and beautiful, and sincere, maman. She is no _fling._"

"Oh s'il vous plaît.-"

"Non. You will not judge my girlfriend." Delphine pressed, boldly earning a bewildered glare from her mother.

"Girflriend?" she nearly choked. "Two weeks, and a girlfriend."

"Maman. Don't you see. Please just look for one moment with your heart and not your eyes. For _once_."

Cosima watched the women look at each other, feeling a sudden shift in the air between them as she stood silent through the argument. She knew better than to interject between a mother and daughter, especially when one was not a huge fan of her. Delphine's eyes carried an emotion that only her mother could sense, confusing Cosima as to what was going on. She watched the silent interaction between them as Adele's gaze shifted the longer she looked at her daughter, as if an unspoken language was being utilized to converse between the two. Finally, Adele pulled her gaze away to look at Cosima- then back to her daughter.

"You care for her enough to raise your voice to me?" the woman questioned as if there was no right answer. Delphine pursed her lips, a glassiness in her eyes started to well as she nodded her head. For the first time since they sat down, Cosima noticed Delphine's mother crack a small smile. It was subtle, but it was there. Relief washed over Cosima, finally able to breathe properly. "Delphine, I have not seen you like this with a person since Jason-"

"_Maman!"_

_"_Jason?"

The two young woman cut in simultaneously. Delphine's heart raced as she glared at her mother while Cosima gave a pointed stare towards the blonde next to her.

"Ah, so you do not know everything." Her mother huffed, leaning back in her seat.

"Who's Jason?" Cosima asked, withholding a begging tone in her voice. There was no denying the crack in her voice as her bottom lip trembled with anxiety. Delphine had fixated her focus on her mother, that Cosima almost didn't notice the reddening in her face as she turned her head to look at the bespectacled woman.

"He was my husband."

Cosima nearly lost all color in her face at the abstract change of emotion in Delphine. She searched through the mirage of colors contorting in her eyes, trying to find some sort of answer or explanation, but all she could see was fear and pain.

"I'm sorry, uhm. What?"

"Oui, in case Delphine neglected to inform you." Adele butted in hotly. Cosima ignored her, continuing to stare at Delphine who grip on her hand slacked tremendously now, still Cosima refused to let go.

"I was going to as time progressed." Delphine muttered quietly, dropping her head to stare at her lap.

"Well I just thought that he'd be somebody worth mentioning, seeing as you haven't been with anybody else since him! It has been four years now, Delphine."

"Alright-maman!" Delphine finally retorted, grabbing the attention of nearby customers.

Cosima quickly moved her hand from under the table to cusp Delphine's cheek, turning her face back towards her own.

"Hey, _hey. _Look at me. We don't have to have this discussion here, okay? We don't even have to talk about it if you don't want." Cosima soothed. Delphine sighed, bringing her hand to gently grasp Cosima's wrist by her face. She nodded into Cosima's palm as the bespectacled woman swiped away a tear forming in the blonde's eye with the pad of her thumb.

Adele looked at the two of them silently as Cosima comforted her daughter. Gears moved in her mind, and she realized that Cosima was by far different than any person her daughter had ever been with.

"Cosima. You should know one thing." The older woman finally piped in, breaking the two from their trance. Adele's expression was softer now, more sympathetic. Cosima raised her eyebrows well above the rims of her glasses as she pondered Adele's comment. "It's been a long time since Delphine has smiled the way she smiles at you. I know your stay here is temporary, and I just don't think it is wise for this relationship to be considered on a serious level. It will be detrimental to both of you."

"I think you're wrong, Mrs. Cormier." Cosima replied without skipping a beat, dropping her hand from Delphine's face and turning to face the older woman across the table.

"Oh do you?"

"Yep." She replied curtly, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean no disrespect, but your daughter and I are both adults. We can make these decisions have these discussions on our own."

Delphine looked to Cosima with nothing less than adoration, but the gaze quickly changed when she caught her mother's pointed glare as she rose from the table, gathering her things.

"Maman, please don't."

"Non, ma chérie. It is fine." She said, crossing the table to quickly kiss her daughter. She turned on her heal to Cosima, staring down at the smaller woman. "For my daughter's sake, I truly hope we meet again some time."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cormier." She responded flatly. With that, the older woman gathered her last belongings and bustled out of the small café. Cosima and Delphine sat there quietly, hands locked together as they looked at the coffee cups in front of them, now cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so as promised, I got this chapter up relatively earlier than the last one. Unfortunately, midterms are creeping up! So I won't have another update for about two weeks. I still love you all dearly, both here and my tumblr lovelies. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, you're all amazing people. 3

* * *

"I was going to tell you."

"You don't need to apologize for your mother." Cosima repeated as she walked through the door, dropping her bag to the floor. Delphine glared behind her, picking up the bag and placing it in the closet with a shake of her head.

"Non, she had no right to speak about you like that." Delphine retorted, stripping her feet of her shoes and lining them up against the wall, chasing after Cosima's as she kicked them off across the floor.

"She had every right, Delphine. She's your mom. It's like… a mom thing."

"I find it unacceptable." Delphine muttered, making Cosima smile.

"It's a thing of the past." She waved off, stripping of her light jacket and draping it across the dining room chair, of which Delphine scampered over to grab and put in the closet. "I totally get it, divorces happen." Cosima took the time to glance at Delphine, who refused to make eye contact with the American across the room from her, instead, toying with the watch on her wrist. "They do happen, right?" Cosima asked, the pitch in her voice raising ever so slightly. When Delphine didn't bother to answer, it was in actuality the only answer Cosima needed. "Seriously?!" she yelled in exasperation. "THIS! This is something you mention when first talking to somebody!" she cried.

Delphine's head shot up then as she took long strides across the room to Cosima, reaching out to grab her face and pulling her close, of which then Cosima ruthlessly pulled away from.

"I was going to tell you! I swear. We are just new, and I just wanted to take it day by day to make sure that we are something and not just a _thing_." She tried.

"You're married." Cosima whimpered, gazing up at Delphine with betrayal spewed across her eyes.

"Legally… oui." Delphine finally confessed, her voice slowly breaking.

"Oh god. I'm not that person. I'm not the homewrecker! I-" she rambled, squeezing her eyes shut as her hands spun about in various directions with her tone. "I- I thought I could trust you-"

"You can trust me- _listen to me_!" Delphine practically bellowed as Cosima attempted to turn her back, she grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her back around to face her, nearly shaking her with every word. "It has been years! _Years, Cosima. _ You must understand that my marriage has been long over way before that plane ride." There was no point in hiding the tears that were trailing down both of their faces. Delphine stared at Cosima for a moment before dropping her hands to her side and stepping back. "I was going to tell you." She repeated, more firmly now, aggressively swiping the tears from her cheeks. "On _my _terms. I am sorry if I still have demons, Cosima. But do we not all?" Cosima raised her head then to look at the woman. Her porcelain arms were crossed over her chest, her face red in distraught.

"Del-"

"You claim you do not trust me! _Merd_e_,_ how can I trust somebody who attacks me in my own home like this?!"

"I didn't mean-"

"Non. It is fine. I know what you meant." Delphine cut her off coldly.

"_Can I speak!?"_

"_SPEAK!" _Delphine cried back, slamming the door to the hall closet as hard as she could.

Cosima groaned, rolling her eyes and stomping across the room to lean against the dining room table. "This is something I deserved to know earlier." She spoke quietly, dropping her head down.

"Deserved. _Deserved!"_ Delphine laughed maniacally, tossing her hands in the air. Let me tell you about what people do and do not deserve!" she voiced hotly. Tears were welling up in her eyes, flowing freely now as her voice broke with every octave she progressed through Delphine. Delphine's heart raced when Cosima didn't bother to raised her head. "People deserve privacy, the benefit of the doubt, the decency and respect to personal space! They don't deserve to be _screamed_ at and judged by people who don't even know half the damn story!"

"I've given you the benefit of the doubt since the _moment_ I met you on the stupid plane. I don't _deserve_ to be lied to-"

"_LIED TO!" _Delphine snorted, whipping around on her heels. "I have never lied to you-"

"Bullshit!" Cosima spat. "My family has been lying to me my whole life! I know exactly when I'm being lied to. They destroyed my entire trust in them. Then- then I meet you, and you're a breath of fresh air and you're new- and I trusted you! _And I fell for you. _Now I can't even look you in the eye."

Delphine stared at Cosima silently, watching her hands turn and slice the air in such abrupt, whisked motions with every syllable she choked on. Both of their faces were blotched in red, tears staining their cheeks. Cosima knew the pain that cut through Delphine with every word pointed in her direction, but didn't care. Not in the slightest.

"Don't you come into my home, my space, my _life _and talk to me about trust." she retorted in a low voice. "You want to leave, nobody is stopping you, Cosima. You want to go- go. Go find yourself! That's what you came here for, leave!" she yelled, pacing back and forth in the apartment, grabbing everything of Cosima's and tossing it in her direction. "Leave then, go!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cosima, yelled, grabbing her things as they landed in front and around her. "Stop it!" Cosima chased after Delphine into the bedroom, who was already jerking open the closet door and yanking Cosima's extra clothing out, tossing it behind her with no regard. _"Delphine!" _she cried hoarsely, grabbing her stuff quickly and throwing it onto the bed.

"Apparently I lie to you! I'm a terrible person! Nobody is making you stay here!"

Cosima sidestepped to Delphine, clasping her wrists tightly in her palms and pulling them, forcing her body to turn towards her. Both women were panting, eyes puffy limbs trembling with anguish.

"You cannot trust me, leave. Leave like _he _did, and don't come back." Delphine croaked, making a feeble effort to break free of Cosima's grasp.

"He left you?" Cosima asked quietly, craning her head up to try and make eye contact with the taller woman. Delphine simply nodded her head once, curling her lips inward and she looked down at Cosima with wide, doe-eyes. She closed her eyes then, only to be frightened by warm, shaky arms wrapping around her waist, greeted by a tiny body being pressed flushed against her. "Cosima,"

Delphine looked up stiffly, blinking away the tears as she tentatively wrapped her arms around Cosima, pulling her into her and burying her face in her dreads. Cosima pushed her face upwards between their bodies until their foreheads were pressed together. Leaning onto her toes, Cosima pressed her shaky lips firmly against Delphine, transmitting her apology as sincerely and silently as she could. Delphine sniffled, grabbing Cosima's face in her hands and tracing the woman's bottom lip with her tongue, tasting the salty tears that coated it. She pulled the trembling flesh between her teeth softly, grazing it with her canines before pressing her face inwards for another kiss. Delphine wrapped an arm around Cosima's body, and another around her neck, entangling her fingers within the dreads as she moved them backwards, tumbling onto the couch is a mirage of tears and strain. The laid there silently, stomachs presses together in a tangle of limbs. Cosima, on her back, stared upwards towards the ceiling, letting her eyes flutter close.

"What are we doing?" Delphine sniffled.

Cosima gulped, her chin trembling. "I don't know." She sighed. "I, I don't even know."

"You can't do this." Delphine replied. "You can't do that again. You just can't."

Cosima nodded, swallowing lump in her throat that had settled there. "We don't have to talk about it." Cosima soothed, resting her cheek on Delphine's forehead. Delphine smiled, leaning her head down into Cosima's neck again. It never failed to amaze her how she always knew what she was thinking.

"I was going to tell you, I promise."

"I know."

"Things were- _are _just going so well. We are so new I didn't want anything to come between it, _us_."

"I know." Cosima repeated quietly, tightening her grip around Delphine as she tangled their feet together. "Do… do you want to talk about it?" she offered hesitantly. Delphine was quiet for a moment, trying to think of the right words while blinking back the tears that blurred her vision.

"Jason," she started, breaking the gnawing silence. "He was a man I was with since my second year of high school- my best friend. We were inseparable, we did absolutely everything together. Even attended the same university."

"That's quite the uhm, commitment." Cosima tried, rubbing her feet up and down the length of Delphine's legs.

"Oui. He was my first, my only everything." She croaked.

Cosima listened, feeling Delphine's heartbeat quicken against her own chest as she began to explain who this new stranger was- who was in fact no stranger at all.

"He, Jason, he was your first love- wasn't he?" Cosima asked softly. Delphine was still for a moment before Cosima felt her nod her head against her cheek.

"Oui. We married about a year after our graduation ceremony. It was very blissful, almost like a fairy tale." Delphine continued in almost a whisper. She sniffled, moving her face up to bury in the crook of Cosima's neck and snaked her arms up to link at the base of it as well. There was no denying the warm tears that trickled onto Cosima's skin from Delphine's eyes, but all she could do was hold her tighter.

"So…what happened?" Cosima asked tentatively. She was almost scared to know the answer. For the time that she's known Delphine, this was a new side of her. A _vulnerable_ side that she wasn't prepared to experience yet, nonetheless know how to handle.

"I don't know." Delphine admitted. Cosima, awestruck, shifted her eyes down to Delphine, who laid still in her arms almost too quietly.

"Wait, what?"

"I was coming back from work one day, and he was just gone. Literally. Everything he owned was gone. All his clothes, his things from the bathroom, his mugs from the kitchen, every single thing that could remotely be of significance to him were gone."

Cosima stood still, dumbfounded by what she had just heard. A mix of rage and heartache was coursing through her in all directions. She looked around the apartment, suddenly realizing why it never felt homey. It wasn't a home at all. Cosima's eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall as she tried with all her might to blink them back.

"Oh God, Delphine. I just…I can't even imagine. God." Cosima tried as she felt the vibrations of Delphine's choked back cries against the throat.

"All of our plans for a family and a life together were just gone. He was fine that morning, we were fine. At least I thought. I didn't think I'd never see him again." She cried softly. "For days, weeks even, I called every number I could think of. His work, his siblings, everybody. Nobody gave me answers. It was obvious the depression I went into. I couldn't eat or sleep, I was so empty."

All Cosima could do was listen. Here she was, flying across the country to escape her problems with her family at home, not even bothering to talk to them- quite possibly doing the same thing that Jason did to the woman in her arms. The smaller woman felt tears welling in her own eyes as she gently rocked them together.

"You can keep going, if you want." Cosima assured her.

"I'm okay now. Really." She promised, wiping her eyes against Cosima's shoulder. "It took a long time, and I came to terms with the fact that I was okay being independent. But then here you came and…well, yes." She stuttered. Cosima swallowed hard, everything suddenly becoming more real to her. Whatever they had was a breath of fresh air for Delphine, while it was an escape for Cosima.

"So there's been nobody since him?"

Delphine shook her head slowly, giving Cosima just enough to gingerly press her lips against the frenchwoman's temple lingering until she felt her move and was able to fully kiss her trembling lips.

"No more, okay? That's enough. We don't _ever_ have to mention him again." Cosima promised, mumbling as she pulled apart to lean their forehead together. Delphine looked into Cosima's eyes then, making Cosima feel as if she was looking far past herself.

"Promise me something." Delphine whispered. "If you have any intention of leaving, or even hesitating. Please. Please please just go now. No questions, just go. I've let my walls down so much already, if you don't leave now, I don't think I'll ever be able to build them back up."

Cosima shook her head furiously, pulling away from Delphine throw her arms around her neck and pull her in tight.

"I promise." She said strongly. "I promise." They held each other for a lingering moment, almost as if they were both scared to let go.

"This can't happen again, okay? No more fighting, no more threatening to leave." Delphine whispered.

"Come on," Cosima said with a sigh "Let's forget it and just do something else."

"Like what?" Delphine asked with an airy laugh.

"Like… ice cream?" she offered. "I think I have a box of eskimo pies in the freezer."

"Eskimo?" Delphine asked as she unfolded herself from Cosima's body, moving to the other end of the couch and pulling her knees to her chest.

"Do you know them?" Cosima asked, standing up to walk to the kitchen. "You really aught to open your freezer more Delphine, honestly." She joked, foraging away in the icebox before pulling out two wrapped ice cream bars.

By the time she got back to the couch, she found Delphine already sitting upright on the other end, so she placed herself down next to her, folding her legs underneath her.

"Here." She said, extending a bar in Delphine's direction. The blonde woman stared at it for a moment before taking it and unwrapping it. She watched Cosima bite into her own, exposing the vanilla interior under the chocolate shell. She noted every facial change of bliss the treat brought her girlfriend, the way the very corner of her mouth was home to a smudge of chocolate. Uncertainly, she delved into her own- suddenly understanding was the fuss was about.

"Mon Dieu, this is good." She said between chews. All Cosima could do was nod as she worked her way through her own.

"Prepare yourself." Cosima warned. "You're about to become a craven addict."

Delphine looked up then, leaning forward and gently tapping Cosima's nose with the end of her ice cream, before slowly kissing it off. She kept her face close enough that every breath tickled Cosima's face.

"I think I already am." She dared, kissing Cosima once more before pulling back.

"Did you just put ice cream on my nose?" Cosima asked, feigning anger. Delphine looked towards her through wide eyes, gasping comically.

"Moi? _Non!"_ she defended, a coy smiling pulling at the corners of her mouth. Cosima grinned, her tongue poking out from between her teeth as she watched Delphine sink her body further into the opposite end of the couch until she was practically lying on her back with her head resting against the headrest, gingerly licking the remnants of her ice cream, never breaking eye contact with the smaller woman across from her. Cosima shook her head, the smile never leaving her face as she crawled over Delphine, hovering over her body on the couch with her ice cream in hand. She cocked her head to the side and Delphine could practically hear the gears grinding in her Cosima's head.

"Oh okay." Cosima mumbled, tilting the ice cream bar just over Delphine's lips, letting it drip. "Because then I'd have no reason to be doing this. And that would be…silly." She droned on quietly. Delphine's breathing labored itself slowly as she felt the cold treat spot her lip. She nodded hesitantly as Cosima's lips teasingly brushed her, making her shudder with anticipation. She felt the tip of her warm tongue just come into contact with her skin, making the ice cream on her mouth disappear. Before Delphine knew it, Cosima's touch was gone. A whimper escaped Delphine's lips as she watched Cosima scurry back to the other side of the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees and finishing off her ice cream.

"So," Delphine sighed. "Is this how we're settling arguments? With ice cream?"

Cosima shrugged with a heavy sighed. "I don't want to argue.. I don't like how I get. How _you _get." Delphine nodded slowly. She felt the awkward air in the room lay heavy between them.

"How do we fix this?" she asked calmly.

"We move forward. We leave it in the past."

"You'll still stay, won't you?" Delphine asked quickly, turning to look at Cosima with the wide eyes that just make her melt. The tiny woman nodded slowly, unsure of why she was even agreeing.

Silently, Delphine rose from the couch. Swiping the remnants of tears from her cheeks as she sauntered off to her bedroom. She looked around, her hands linked behind her neck and she gasped at the sight. Clothes Cosima had left during the week were strewn across the floor, some barely still on their hangers hanging off the bed. Books Cosima had collected during her time so far were tossed wildly across the floor instead of in their heap in the corner. Delphine winced at the sight she created, quickly filling her arms with the books and carefully piling them up in neat stacks on the bedside table Cosima always leaned towards. She walked quickly to her drawers, opening two of them and emptying their contents into other drawers in the armoire. Briskly, she gathered the clothing, folding it all and neatly placing them into the drawers.

"Mon Dieu." She whispered hoarsely, and she made her way back out to the living, finding Cosima in the same place she left her. Delphine offered her a weak smile, extending her hands outwards towards the American to hoist her off the couch and silently lead her to the bed.

Delphine watched Cosima strip of her jeans, letting them fall to the floor by the bed as she snaked her arms beneath her own shirt to unclasp her bra, letting it befriend the denim pants that pooled around her feet. Delphine sighed with the smallest smile toying on her lips, matching Cosima's actions but placing her worn clothing away to be washed

"Delphine?" Cosima asked with a yawn, pulling the warm covers up to her shoulders as she laid on her side to face Delphine. The blonde turned her head to Cosima, lifting the woman's glasses of her face and reaching over her body to place them on the nightstand.

"Mm?" she asked, shimmying her body flush against the tiny woman until they were entwined limb to limb.

"Your mom-" Delphine cut Cosima off with a tired groan, making her laugh. "No, seriously." She mumbled, snaking her arm hand beneath Delphine's shirt and rubbing open palm circles on her back. "She brought up _good_ points."

"Like?" she yawned into Cosima's neck.

"Like… when I leave. What are we going to do?"

"I can understand why my mother believes we are moving too fast. I believe we just didn't want to see it ourselves." Delphine thought for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip and burying her face in Cosima.

"_We?_" Cosima smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I really don't want to think about that right now…"

Cosima tightened her grip on Delphine, rubbing her palms up and down her arms. "We're new. I like new." Cosima yawned. "And I like you, too."

Delphine smiled at that, not bothering to move her face from it's crevice in Cosima's neck. "I like you, too." She laughed quietly. Delphine shrugged, nodding her head. "And I suppose I can always plan another holiday to the States." She sighed. "And Skype-"

"Every night." Cosima assured. "I'll blow up your phone with text messages and voicemails so it'll be like I never left."

"Cosima," Delphine sighed, looking around her apartment. Everywhere she turned there was a little bit of Cosima she forgot to clean up. Shoes by the door, a sweater strewn across the bookshelf, half drunken tea mugs. Sticky notes with loving phrases were stuck on her mirror, curling on the corners. "Believe me. I will notice when you leave." She sighed with a muffled shutter. The thought physically pained her to dwell upon. She loved the life that Cosima brought to her home.

"Yeah your place will be a lot cleaner." Cosima scoffed. They both laughed before Delphine lifted her head, tentatively kissing her. She lingered, savoring the moment- trying to memorize the taste and feel of Cosima's lips and how they moved against hers with such a rhythmic pace. Delphine pulled away slowly, grazing her fingertips against Cosima's face as she did so. A lone tear rivered it's way down the blonde's cheek to the tip of her nose, which Cosima noticed and quickly brushed away with her own.

"I'm sorry I threw your stuff." Delphine slurred with a yawn.

"It's mmkay." Cosima sighed, pulling at the duvet to cover both of them. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch about your past." Cosima stirred in Delphine's arms, turning her back towards Delphine's stomach, curling inwards to spoon into the frenchwoman's body. Delphine smiled, pressing her forehead to the base of Cosima's neck.

"It's okay."

Delphine felt the steady rise and fall of Cosima's chest as she drifted off into a slumber. Carefully, Delphine let her hand slide up Cosima's body to her cheek, letting the pad of her fingertip gently stroke tear-dampened skin.

"Cosima?" she whispered, lifting her head to peer over towards Cosima's sound face. She smiled, resting her head back down and she replaced her originally grasp around the smaller woman. "I am so sorry." She spoke in the most gentle whisper, knowing the woman couldn't hear a word she was saying. "Please, please don't leave. I think I'm falling in love with you, and I'm scared." Delphine spoke, saying all the words her heart wouldn't let her say to Cosima's awake face. "Please don't go."

With a final stifled yawn, Delphine surrendered her mind to sleep, her grasp falling limp around Cosima's body, her quiet snores breaking the silence in the room. Meanwhile, Cosima waited a few moments before finally opening her eyes, attempting to blink back the tears staining her pillow that she kept covert while feigning sleep.

* * *

So, first fight for this dynamic duo. A lot happened, I know- forgive me 3 I will see you all in two weeks! Much love to you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! So sorry this chapter took so long, and thanks for being so patient! All my readers are seriously the best and I love you all to pieces so much. Excuse any typos/errors in this one, I was really eager to get it up since I promised 2 weeks. Good news is that midterms are officially over so i can get back to my weekly updates on this! Enjoy, everybody!

* * *

Delphine took long, tired strides into the entrance of DYAD that morning- a very large coffee in hand. Her golden curls were somewhat managed into a quick twist at the base of her neck, some tendrils escaping their bind here and there. The woman's mind reeled with memories of the night, forcing her to endure the pang in her chest whenever she thought about it.

When she had awoken that morning, Delphine peeled herself out from Cosima's entanglement, leaving a quick note on the kitchen counter with a mug of tea, and bustled out the door. She didn't want to stay in her apartment, a post-warzone, any longer than she absolutely had to, she didn't want any reminders of what had went down within those walls that night.

With a yawn, Delphine swiped herself into her lab, plopping her bag and coffee down on the nearest lab table and shrugging on her lab coat.

"Morning Dr. Cormier!"

Delphine sucked in a tight breath, spinning around to find the voice and clapping her hands over her chest with a loud _Wack!_

"_Merde!_" she panted, staring down the now-embarrassed gentlemen sitting at one of her lab benches. "Scott! You scared the absolute life out of me." She scolded, strutting over to the apologizing man, reaching to shake his hand.

Scott whimpered a nervous smile, gingerly grasping Delphine's cold hands for a quick shake. "Oh. Sorry, I just came in early to finish analyzing those sequences for you." He said, whirling around on the stool to reach the papers behind him and pass them over. Delphine grabbed them eagerly, flipping through the pages with a nervous lip clamped between her teeth.

"And?" she asked.

"Nothing." He confessed, watching Delphine's shoulders drop in defeat. "I don't even know where to begin." He spoke sadly, matching Delphine's defeated expression. "What do we do now?"

Delphine dropped a hand to her hip, her eyes scanning over the results on the page. "I'm not entirely sure. Can you go through it again, just to make sure nothing was passed over?"

"Of course, yeah." He stated simply. "Hey uh, quick question. What uhm…what are these for again?"

Delphine looked at him through squinted eyes, moistening her lips. "A project, don't worry."

Scott shrugged, "Alright." He hankered, smirking as he turned on the computer monitor in front of him. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

Delphine exhaled a laugh, sitting on the stool across from the table Scott was working on, propping her elbows on to the cool metal and letting her face fall into her palms.

"Non. I had a very long night." She confided, mumbling into her hands. Scott nodded, pursing his lips and awkwardly crossing his arms over his chest.

"You uh, you wanna talk about it?"

"Mm." She said with a shrug, tiredly pulling her body upright to look at Scott. "You remember Cosima, yes?"

"The American, that never stopped videocalling you during lab hours."

"Mhmm."

"The one who you're always talking about as if I am one of your girlfriends?" he grumbled, earning an absolutely morbid death glare from the blonde woman. Was is truly her fault that she practically threw herself into her research the last four years to occupy her mind. As time went on, Delphine saw less and less of her family and friends and more of the walls of her old lab… and Scott. She absent-mindedly adopted him as her venting pole through the years, hacking off complaints and 3 a.m. secrets while over her lab tables. Scott, he never said a word of complaint. Not growing up with many friends, he took what he could get. He laughed it off with a wave of his hand. "Yes, must say I do remember her." Scott replied, cocking his eyebrow in reminiscence.

"Well we had gotten into an argument last night and it really was just tolling." The blonde woman yawned.

"What could you possibly have an argument about that makes you come into work looking like this?!" he exclaimed, typing away at the sequencing module in front of him. "You two are only going out like, less than a month. You're in like, a fetal-stage."

Delphine let herself laugh then at the comment, a tiny giggle slipping past her lips. "Did you just call us fetuses?" she laughed as she encountered a brief mental image. "That's just it, I feel as if we've been going out forever. It doesn't feel the first two weeks of a relationship, or has it really just been that long?"

Scott cocked his head side to side, offering a feeble grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Four years… it is a long time. Have you forgotten what the first two weeks of dating feels like?" Scott joked halfheartedly.

"I must have." Delphine smiled back. "Am I doing the right thing, Scott?"

"I can't really answer that." He mumbled, typing away at the computer in front of him. "I do think things might be moving a little fast, though."

"You sound like my mother." Delphine muttered, rolling her eyes at the woman.

"Is she wrong? What do you _really_ know about this woman?" he asked slyly behind his round glasses, continuing to fidget around on the computer.

"I, I don't know-"

"Ah-ha!" Scott scoffed, earning a smirk from the blonde across from him.

"Okay, okay. Uhm. I know her name, and kinda her family life. I know how she takes her tea in the morning. I know she's a total dork for science-"

"Like you." Scott huffed awkwardly, dodging a crumbled paper ball tossed at him by Delphine. "What else?"

"Uhm, she's adopted- an only child. Her favorite color is red and her favorite season is fall. Oh, and she's a messy one." Delphine thought, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Listen," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "All I'm saying is, I think you might be going fast. Especially after, _him,_ maybe you should take things slow. Have fun! You're accustomed to already being in the 'settled' down part of a relationship, you've forgotten all the fun parts."

Delphine shrugged, rolling her pen back and forth on the metal table. "I don't know, Scott. I feel rushed, but at the same time I don't. We had a very strong argument about him last night. I feel like I have to make things move forward."

"She knows about Jason?" he yelped, shooting his head up form his monitor.

"Oui. Thanks to my mother." Delphine grumbled, flipping through the same papers again.

"What happened?" he pried as politely as he could manage.

"Lets just say, there was bound to be a noise complaint sooner or later."

"Ouch." He mumbled. "You think because she's leaving soon, you want to squish a long-term relationship into two months?" Scott asked tentatively.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"I think you do know." He pointed. "I think it all just sounds overwhelming. You meet this girl on a plane, she 'gets lost' and finds her way to your place, you guys have a drunken hookup and then get _breakfast_, and what? The rest is history?"

"I get it, Scott. I said _I don't know_." Delphine grinded through her teeth. Scott, shrugged, rolling backwards in his seat to the table behind him to put back a binder before heading back to his computer screen. Delphine chest filled with anxiety butterflies for the whole conversation. With a heavy sigh, she dipped her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone after feeling it vibrate. The butterflies multiplied by the hundreds when she saw Cosima's picture illuminate on her screen. Delphine stared, not sure if she wanted to read it or not. She wasn't prepared for another argument or questions, or anything of the sort. Chewing on her bottom lip, Delphine slowly swiped her screen.

**Thanks for the tea. xo. **

Delphine let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, a relieved smile curling on her lips. _Close call_ she thought to herself. Still, her mind reeled with thoughts. She wondered why there was no morning greeting pun like she usually gets, if there was any particular reason she signed with an 'xo' since she hasn't before. Too consumed, Delphine clicked the screen off on her phone and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Right?" Scott asked, yanking Delphine from her thoughts. Her head poked up from the table to the awkward man across from her.

"Uhm, sorry. Again please?" she asked, earning a strong eye roll from Scott as he fiddled with his pen.

"All I'm saying is that, she's all cooped up in a hotel room right now while you're worrying about her here. What sense does that make?" Scott scoffed with a chuckle, feeling quite proud of himself for the point he made. Delphine averted her eyes from his gaze, sinking her canines into her already tender bottom lip.

"Well...-"

"Well what?"

"She may or may not actually be in a hotel right now."

"No, Delphine! Is she seriously at your place right now?" Scott scolded, his head shooting up from over his monitor. "She could be a thief! She could just be playing with your emotions to get what she wants."

"She wouldn't." Delphine strongly defended, grasping the desk to refrain from jumping up. Scott looked at her, bewildered by how alert she became at his accusation. "She's not that type of person. Plus, she had nowhere to go, Scott. Her hotel plans got messed up."

"Oh, how convenient of them to be messed up."

Delphine stared at Scott for a moment, contemplating whether the lump in her throat was forming out of anger or realization. She didn't want to believe Scott's rationale, as much as it made sense to the blind eye. Delphine wanted to badly to believe that she was finally making progress and moving on with somebody who would be good to her, _for _her.

"She was there for me, Scott." She finally said. "I was scared, on that stupid plane, and she was there for me."

"Delphine. She wasn't there for _you._ She was seated next to you and was being a good person." He concluded. Delphine looked up then, staring at Scott and the reflection of the monitor in his glasses. She swore she saw a flash of dreadlocks in the reflection and was up out of her seat and at his side in a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked hotly, watching him scroll through the window in the reflection

"I googled her. Not many people named 'Cosima' from Minnesota." He chuckled sarcastically. "Looks like she's a little Einstein-ette. And really, dreads? Never pecked you for a dreadlock enthusiast."

"Shut it." She hushed, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "What else does it say?"

"Uhm, lets see- oh! Wow, she's got like, a plethora of awards and recognitions in American science competitions." Scott declared, clicking on articles. "She's even been published, holy cow."

Delphine couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips now, feeling a small swell in her heart of proudness. _Of course she does._ Delphine thought. "Never mind that, get off. You're supposed to be reviewing my sequence results." She said, tapping him on the shoulder. Scott nodded with a shrug, resuming his work.

"Will you at least think about taking things slower?" Scott pried once more. Delphine nodded her head, waving him off.

"How do you suppose I go about doing that, Scott?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Besides, she's going at the exact same pace as I am…"

"Is she? Look Delphine, she's like- a fetus-"

"You need a new synonym." Delphine exclaimed, coughing on the hot coffee in her mouth.

"Like, she's a baby. She's still just a college kid essentially." The poor man stumbled, trying to catch a thought as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Nevermind that, all I'm saying is that, make sure _you_ mean as much to her as she does to you. Make sure this isn't just some cool story to tell back her friends back home. Like "_So yeah like I totally met this French chick who let me crash at her place the whole two months and we like hooked up or whatever all the time-_'"

Delphine playfully wacked Scott's shoulder, shutting him up. She knew Cosima, she would never do such a thing to her. She promised Delphine that she would stay, that she wouldn't hurt her. Yet, so did Jason. Delphine felt the heat rising her face as her defense began to build itself.

"What are you guys going to do once she leaves next month?" Scott piped up again. Delphine exhaled loudly and shrugged, picking up her coffee and circling back around the table.

"Your guess is as good as mine, realistically speaking." She said quietly, unmistakable pain riddling in her voice.

Scott finally took the moment to look at the woman sitting across from him. He noted her demeanor, and it's drastic change since she returned back to France. Her mind was no longer completely masked by work, she was still working overtime, but leaving earlier than usual. Scott never saw Delphine look as stressed with something that wasn't science as she did in that moment. He watched her pull out her phone and stare at it, doing nothing but waiting for an alert that wasn't going to come, he watched her strum her fingers on the cold metal top and basically think about anything that wasn't work.

"You've really fallen for her." Scott thought aloud in almost a whisper. Delphine's head shot up, catching Scott's voice. As she went to open her mouth, the telecom sounded by the door, alerting them of an incoming call. Delphine sucked her teeth and sulked over to the entrance, answering the call.

"Dr. Cormier." She said aloud tiredly, continuing to sip her coffee.

"Dr. Cormier, Dr. Leekie is en route to see you to see you now." A small voice replied. Delphine's eyes went wide as she gasped, quickly spinning to set her coffee down and bounce towards the closest mirror to smooth out her clothing.

"_Merde." _She muttered, chewing down on her lip just as the large metal door to her lab beeped open. The familiar man strode through with a determined gate, his eyes were tired but welcoming as he pointed a thin, lopsided smile towards Delphine, who could all but smile back as she walked over to him.

"Dr. Leekie." She welcomed, gingerly shaking the gentlemen's hand.

"Dr. Cormier, good to see you again." He replied, setting his binder down at the lab table he sat himself at. Delphine hesitated before sitting across from him, nervously strumming her fingers on her leg. She could all but worry about what he had to say, and by the looks of the binder next to him, she was pretty sure she knew. Delphine glanced at her watch; eager to throw herself onto her couch in the back corner and ignore all the work she had piled up on her desk to go through.

"Likewise." She retorted quietly, forcing a smug smile. "Anything I can assist you with today?"

The older man glanced up at her before slowly sliding the thin binder across the table in her direction. Her eyes darted back and forth between it and him, unsure of what she wanted to do. Licking her lips, she pulled it towards her, seeing the blank application neatly in a clear protector inside it.

"Dr. Leekie-" she started, before being silenced by a raised hand. She sighed, looking up at him.

"All I'm asking is for you to talk to her. I took the liberty of doing a little bit of research on Cosima, and she'd be a phenomenal asset."

_Seems like everybody has been Googling my girlfriend _Delphine thought smugly.

"Dr. Leekie, I can assure you that Cosima is within well intentions of returning back to the States." Delphine replied quietly, thumbing through the bonded cluster of papers. "She is here for vacation."

"Just, have her think about it. Imagine the things you could discover between the two of you in this lab, you know she is very well accredited for her age and schooling at university in the States."

"So I've been told." Delphine muttered with a laugh, reading through the qualifications listed on the application. She knew Cosima must be well qualified for the position, or else Leekie wouldn't be so adamant about her open position. Delphine never bothered to ask Cosima about her schooling in the States, it never came up in conversation. But she knew there must be an underlying cause of reason somewhere. With a sigh, Delphine craned her neck around to glance at Scott, who was staring back at her with wide eyes behind his glasses, inconspicuously pointing downwards at the table to her buzzing phone and mouthing "Cosima". Delphine shook her head quickly and spun back around to face her boss.

"Will you talk to her? Just once more- that's all I ask." The gentlemen asked as he moved in his seat. Delphine curled her lips inward and nodded, grabbing the binder from the table and tucking it under her arm. Delphine couldn't shake the thought that there was some underlying reason that her boss wanted Cosima to be working for him this adamantly. "Great! So, how is our other project going?" he peered.

"Scott was unable to find a match with the sequences you provided, but we are going over them once more." Delphine informed her boss.

"Shame." Dr. Leekie nodded shrug. "Well, we'll just have to keep moving forward. I suggest revisiting the database, maybe international, see if we can find a match there." He advised, earning a thoughtful nod from Delphine as he rose from his seat and strode out the door quickly. Delphine exhaled loudly, reaching into her hair to release the curls from their bind, giving her head a good shake to loosen them.

"She called." Scott reminded her, tapping the table her phone sat on. Delphine nearly jogged over, snatching at her phone to check it.

"Hm. No voicemail," she noted, licking her lips. "Can't be that important, then. Should I call back?"

Scott scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "Nah. Come on, we've got work to finish."

Cosima outstretched her arms in the bed to be greeted with nothing by rustled sheets, whimpering quietly at the realization. Though this was a practically normal occurrence every morning, this time it was different. After the events of that night, Cosima wanted nothing less than to wake up with an empty bed. Guilt riddled her mind and heart, creating a heaviness that even their pathetic reconciliation didn't heal. It lied heavy in her chest cavity, having to muster all her strength against it to pull herself out of bed, her feet greeted with the freezing wood floors. The whole room itself was freezing, her arms erupted in goosebumps by the time she whipped the blanket off of her.

The dreadlocked woman sauntered over to her luggage on the floor, lazily pulling out her college sweatshirt from her freshman undergrad year. She tutted her tongue at the raggedy fabric, noting it's holes and threw it back into the suitcase. Cosima did a quick lookaround in the room and noticed one of Delphine's button-down blouses tossed across her vanity, probably from getting dressed in the morning while she slept. Cosima shrugged, yanking off her tanktop and slipping into the oversized shirt, buttoning it up. Cosima laughed at herself in the mirror, the way the shirt cloaked her tiny body. She grabbed at the collar, smelling the ghost of Delphine's perfume and the way Delphine always preferred her shirts on Cosima than herself. With a sigh, Cosima grabbed her phone from the nightstand and quickly shuffled out of the room.

A smile burned across her lips when she noted the mug sitting on the counter top. She picked up the sticky note, her eyes creasing from the broadening smile.

"See you tonight. –D." Cosima read aloud, noting the scrawled smiley face in the corner. Cosima carefully picked up the mug, raising it to her mouth and slowly sipping. The small woman relished the flavor, licking her lips and smiling at how, from just watching Cosima, Delphine managed to memorize the exact way she preferred her tea. Cosima grinned to herself, pulling out her phone and staring at their last conversation, trying to formulate a proper thank you. With a sigh, she quickly typed a thank you and plopped the small phone onto the table.

Seizing from the tea's temperature, Cosima slept for a bit after Delphine's departure, with due reason. The tiny woman barely caught a wink during the night. Her mind reeling with how to start dealing with the fact the fact that Delphine confessed her love to her supposed sleeping self. Cosima tried to convince herself that she was hearing things, that her mind was playing tricks on her after their level-5 argument last night, but she knew it was all bogus. Shaking her head, Cosima sat down at the small kitchen table, folding her legs beneath her and opening her laptop, quickly going to her Skype app.

"Come on, come on." Impatient, Cosima tapped vigorously on the cursor until her call began to ring.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" an absolutely exhausted voice droned. Cosima could barely make out her friend's face in the picture with it being nearly completely dark.

"Good morning to you, Abs'." She replied cheekily, continuing to sip on her tea.

"It's 2:30 in the morning. You're lucky I love you enough to answer." She replied with a thick yawn. The young woman on the screen was clearly in bed, her face only seeable from the light of her own laptop. Cosima's heart swelled at the sight of her best friend, as frazzled and irritated as she looked. "Seriously what do you want, I have work in a few hours.

"Yeah sorry, timezones are a bitch." Cosima sighed. "Listen, remember that woman I was telling you all about?" The loud, tiresome groan omitted from her speakers was all the response Cosima needed as she watched her friend forcefully bury her face in a pillow.

"Mmm. Dolphin?"

"_Delphine_." Cosima scolded back, receiving an exaggerated eyeroll. "Anyway, yeah her."

"Are you still into her?" Cosima nodded her head, eyes wide as situated herself in the chair. "Dude. Who would have thought the womanizer would get womanized."

"Shut up!" Cosima laughed, smirking. "I dunno, Abs. Like, I've never felt anything that I'm feeling before with her, it's intense." Cosima watched her friend groggily move to turn on her bedside lamp, illuminating the whole room. Her face was much clearer now, and it wasn't slightly. "Abs, you look like shit." She remarked, a dangerous scowl shooting back at her.

"You're beautiful too, Cos." The other American yawned sarcastically. "But seriously. I think you're crazy. How do you know she's not some crazy psycho chick who lures girls into falling for her with her like, French charm, just to go batshit crazy and like, torture them?" she laughed tiredly, rubbing her eyes and pulling the blanket closer to her chin. Cosima stared at her silently for a moment, clearly bewildered.

"Uhm." She started, trying to gather her thoughts. "I think she would have done that already if _any_ of that was her intentions." She chuckled. "No but she was like, married for hella long and he just up and left her. She's been alone ever since.-"

"Whoah wait. He? Cosima, has she ever dated a woman before?" Abby asked her, a shaking dreadlocked head responding. "Dude.."

"I know." Cosima longed. "What do I do?" There was no denying the confusion and fear emulating from Cosima's voice. Abby has been her go-to girl since sophomore year of high school, they've been glued together ever since on a plethora of messy adventures. There was no secret untold between the two of them. Cosima found her to be a sanctuary of sorts when things were too overwhelming, knowing that she'd always be there to talk to no matter what time it was.

"Honestly, I think you should cut it off before things get even messier. You're there to have fun, to relax! To 'find yourself' as you keep saying. Not gonna do that if you're wrapped up in this chick." Cosima sat back in the chair, exhaling loudly. Perhaps the reasonable thing to do would be to leave before things get messy, if they aren't already.

"Abs, her husband left her cold turkey, and you're suggesting I do the same? That would break her."

"Okay…so? You don't know her-"

"But I do! Do you know what happened the first time we met?" Cosima cut her off, setting her tea down and whizzing her hands about the air in front of her. "I slept. Soundly. Like, the whole night on the plane. Not one nightmare on the nights I've stood here." The American in the screen sat up quickly then, pulling the laptop into her lap and staring wide at Cosima. "I know."

"Four plus years in a dorm I had to deal with your dreams, and some French blonde gets peace and quiet. Go figure." Abby teased playfully, rubbing her eyes whilst trying to lighten the mood. Cosima smirked, a lopsided smile pulling at her lips at the comment.

"She's different, Abs. She's different and it almost makes me want to stay here."

"No way! You need to, _have to_ come back here. So help me Niehaus, you better be on the plane next month."

"I will be, I will be." Cosima waved off, finishing the last of her tea. "But okay, I really called you because something happened last night and it's kinda really important."

The girl in the monitor squinted, fixating herself on her bed and mentally preparing herself for what she might here. Cosima took in a deep breath, exhaling loudly while trying to wrap her mind around the right words.

"Delphine may or may not have told me she loved me." Cosima confessed. She felt childish as her face reddened, almost like they were gossiping in high school again. Abby blinked back at the screen, licking her lips at a feeble attempt to speak.

"Uhm…"

"Yeah. I think she assumed I was like, sleeping or whatever. We got into like, a huge fight-"

"Aww, lover's quarrel." Abby teased.

"Shut up!" Cosima laughed. "Anyway. Huge fight or whatever, and then we like- made up and stuff and I think mutually decided to try and sleep it all off. But I heard her. Clearly."

"Dude…" Cosima never saw Abby at a loss for words as much as she did tonight, taking into consideration the time difference. "Seriously like, what the fuck. I don't know what kind of fight you got into to make her say that."

Cosima dug her fingers into her dreads, nodding quickly. "I know! Do you think because like… Okay so when the husband left, she didn't date anybody for like four years until we met. So could she just be like, jumping the bandwagon? Does she miss love that much that she'll take it to whoever shows her?"

Abby thought for a moment, but then her eyes grew wide as she practically shook her screen. "Showed her? Showed her _love_?! Cos, what the hell are you two doing over there?! You have to just set her straight and make it clear that you're just having a good time and that you don't love her. That's insane. You need to go back to staying in your hotel like a normal tourist and be done with it." It was Cosima who then turned away from the screen, dropping her head to the side and looking out the window. Abby was right, she _had_ to be right. Cosima couldn't possibly love Delphine. They just met. She's just having fun. Simple. She's on vacation.

"See now, the hotel may or may not have messed up my booking plans. So I may or may not be staying with Delphine-"

Cosima was cut off by a loud, throaty groan from her speakers. "You're literally _killing _me, Niehaus!" Abby retorted. "I just want you to know that I think you're absolutely insane and going to get yourself killed." She bantered on. Cosima felt angry tears stinging her eyes and she fiercely blinked them back, staring upwards towards the light fixture. "God, next thing you're going to tell me is that you love her, too."

"Don't be a bitch." Cosima laughed shakily, a meek attempt to disguise her hurt.

"Listen, I need to try to sleep. Work is going to be more terrible than usual if I don't at least get in five hours. Just be careful over there okay?"

"Yeah, you got it." Cosima nodded quickly, hearing her voice shake. She couldn't restrain herself any longer, quickly slamming her laptop closed and releasing the quiet cry that she kept buried in her throat. "Shit." She cursed to herself, swiping at her eyes from under her glasses. She couldn't love her. What was there to love yet, she didn't know her. Cosima pounced up from the chair, pacing back and forth, trying to steady her increasing heartbeat. She looked around, eager to do something- anything, then remembered how her mother always baked when she was overwhelmed. Cosima nodded her head to herself, feverishly whipping open cabinets for baking pans of any sort- none to be found within her reach.

"Shit." She muttered, staring at the top cabinets that were far out of her reach. Just above them were baking pans sitting atop the fixture. "Who the hell keeps their stuff _up there!"_ she grumbled aloud. Cosima rolled her eyes then, remembering the height difference between her and Delphine. With a loud sigh, Cosima hoisted herself upwards onto the counter on her knees, outstretching her arms to reach the corner of the baking pan before-

_Crash!_

If Cosima thought her morning couldn't possibly get worse, she was wrong. She sat there on the floor up against the bottom cabinets whilst she cradled her aching head, pans and pots surrounding her from the fall. Cosima, mentally kicked herself, failing to think about whether or not things might have been piled atop each other beyond her sight. Her back ached from the fall as she was certain she scraped it along the counter. Her head throbbed most of all, getting the most damage from the falling cookware. Cosima winced, hissing a breath as she attempted to apply pressure to it. She jerked her hand away, only to see that her fingers were dabbed in an all to familiar crimson.

"Shit!" Cosima cursed painfully. As careful as she could, Cosima reached up behind her, a slew of quiet curses omitting from her mouth at the pain, and grabbed her phone from the counter, dialing Delphine's number as quickly as possible. She could barely move a muscle, her whole body in a dull pain from the tumble. "Come on, come on. " she muttered anxiously. She tried once more to hoist herself up, but her all time low tolerance for pain kept her quite grounded on the floor. A series of beeps and then nothing prompted her to look at her phone, just to see a black screen. It didn't cross Cosima's mind to put her phone on the charger that night, with everything that had gone on. "God damn it." She cried quietly, supporting her head as best she could with her free hand. "You have got to be kidding me."


	11. Chapter 11

The street lamps dotted down the sidewalk illuminated the night just enough for Delphine's exhausted eyes to find her way home. Her arms were filled to the brim with paperwork and last minute groceries, including a small apology gift for Cosima from a twenty-four hour shop off the metro's exit. Delphine held the guilt in her heart the whole day from their fight, channeling it into her work to the point that she stood nearly two hours later, making her commute home much longer.

At this point, the tall blonde woman wanted nothing more than to drop every single thing in her arms and face plant into her bed, but she knew that after not being able to hear from Cosima all day, her favorite American would probably have tons to talk about through the night. The thought made her smile though, the possibility of things going back to normal. Though she couldn't help but think about her conversations with Scott. Maybe she was going too fast. There was no denying Delphine's longing for love again; she _had_ grown accustomed to being settled in the long-term part of a relationship, that being in the honeymoon stage was all foreign territory that she subconsciously would much rather skip over.

She knew that he did bring up valid points, with his constant reminders that she wasn't going to be a constant in her life forever, that sooner rather than later she was going to leave. Delphine squeezed her eyes, pressing the tears back. She refused to let herself think about it right now- especially as she began her hike up the stairs. At this point, she was truly hoping Cosima was in bed ready to just hold her so she can sleep a few hours before working the next morning all over again. She hiked up the stairs as well as she could, nearly wheezing by the time she reached her landing. Delphine rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall as she pushed the hallway door open with her foot and balanced the bundles of stuff in her arms at the same time, cursing herself for thinking it was a good idea to bring it all.

Huffing through the stairwell, Delphine finally made it face to face with a door, a loud exhale omitting from her mouth in relief. Maneuvering herself, Delphine freed one hand just enough to jiggle the doorknob, thanking the high heavens that it was unlocked.

"Bonsoir, ma cherie." Delphine panted as she walked through the door, using her foot to close it behind her. She paused for a moment, furrowing her brow when she didn't get a reply. Barely being able to endure the pain in her arms, Delphine dropped everything onto the living room coffee table with a loud _thud! _ "Sorry I am late, things were busy and I lost track of time a bit." She continued as she stripped of her shoes and sweater, walking over to the hallway closet to set her sweater in.

"Cosima?" she called again, become antsy. "Are you in the shower?" It wasn't like Cosima to not respond when Delphine called her, usually the bouncy American was always eager to ramble whenever she got home. Her heart began to race, memories flooding her mind of an all too familiar situation only four years ago. Suddenly Delphine felt herself panic, looking this way and that around the room. Cosima's shoes were still on the floor by the couch, she could see the bed was clear unmade and clothes were on the floor. _She's still here_ Delphine thought, sighing with relief. _But where?_

As Delphine crossed the main room of her apartment, she caught a glimpse of something on the floor of her kitchen in her peripheral. "Cosima?" she called aloud, becoming nervous. The distant object stirred and Delphine's heart raced as her ears caught sound of a faint, guttural groan.

Without thinking twice, the tall blonde broke into a jog towards the kitchen, a loud, strangled gasp emanating from her throat.

"Cosima!" she yelped, dropping to her knees in front of the pale woman. "_What's wrong?! What happened? Are you okay?!" _ she rambled on, her heart beating nearly out of her chest with anxiety.

Cosima's eyes fluttered open tiredly, a poor smile cracking at her lips. Her hand was still pressed against the injured part of her head, scared to move it even though she knew the worst of it was probably clotted by now.

"Hey." She croaked quietly, attempting to move her body was hissing in a sore pain. Delphine jumped at the sound, carefully placing a hand on Cosima's thigh and another on her cheek. She looked around at her pots and pans and sheets scattered about her tiny kitchen floor, trying to put the pieces together.

"What happened?!" she asked feverishly, checking Cosima's pulse and temperature.

Cosima licked her lips and sighed shakily. "I climbed up onto the counter to reach the baking pans up on the cabinets." She started, earning herself a pitiful look from the blonde next to her. "I guess I grabbed the bottom one because everything came falling on top of me, then I slipped off the counter. Gnarly scrape down my back and something _definitely_ hit my head." She shuddered, carefully lifting her hand from her crown to reveal her red-stained palm. Delphine gasped, straightening up to look at Cosima's head.

"Mon Dieu, Cosima. Why didn't you call me?!" she asked, jumping up to maneuver her way around the room to retrieve a damn washcloth. She hopped to the other side of Cosima's body where her head injury was, removing her hand and gently wiping at the wound to get a cleaner look. Cosima winced, sucking in a breath at the touch.

"_Shit!"_ she cursed, making Delphine apologize a million times over. She knew the blood must have caked her dreads some, which she did not look forward to cleaning. "And I did, but nobody answered and then my phone died." Delphine's heart dropped right to her stomach at that notion. Guilt overriding every nerve cell. She paused from her cleaning for just enough time to gently lean down and press a kiss against Cosima's temple, silently apologizing. She knew she should have called back, especially if Cosima's phone was dead she would know something was wrong. "But yeah, I have a shitty pain tolerance- so I figured I'd just sit tight. You were bound to come back eventually."

"Cosima…" Delphine sighed sympathetically. The cut wasn't terrible, not severe enough for stitches in the slightest. "We have to get you cleaned up." She warned with a gentle voice. "I'll run you a bath." She offered.

As she began to rise up off her knees, Cosima's hand grasped her forearm, forcing her to look down at the woman who's face was a mix of fear and pain. She didn't speak, she didn't have to. The look Cosima's eyes gave her behind her glasses was enough for Delphine- who nodded subtly and quickly made her way to the bathroom.

Delphine felt like she was going to throw up or pass out at this point. Her fingers trembled violently as she turned the knobs to her bath faucet, letting the tub fill. She paced back and forth throughout the room, grabbing towels and her far too large first aid kit from under the sink, setting it all at the floor next to the tub. Once she turned the water to a halt, she nearly broke into a run back to Cosima, who was still slumped against the cabinets, waiting patiently with her bravest face.

"I'm really fine." Cosima tried to convince her when she saw Delphine appear. "I'm just a real bitch when it comes to pain." Cosima flashed Delphine her most sincere smile, making the blonde who was leaning towards her match the grin. Delphine squatted down, shaking her head at the smaller woman before silently extending her arms to help her up.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Cosima braced herself against Delphine, gripping the woman's hand and shoulder until her fingers were a fine white. Every slight strain Cosima put on her back caused her to suck in shallow breaths, cursing in a hoarse whisper. Delphine's heart broke with every sound, no matter how quiet. She tried to remember what possessed her to ever let a phone call go unanswered, especially from Cosima. As they walked at a snail-like pace to the bathroom, Delphine's head was running amuck with guilt for Cosima's accident.

Had she never offered for Cosima to stay instead of fixing the hotel plans, this would have never happened. Had she never even allowed Cosima to stay a single night in her home, it wouldn't have happened. Hell, Delphine was on the brink of convincing herself that if she never gave Cosima directions to her home, or even her phone number while on the plane, she wouldn't have been on her floor all day with a bleeding head. Delphine could have easily continued digging herself deeper if it wasn't for Cosima suddenly digging her calloused fingers deep into Delphine's palm.

"Fuck." Cosima snarled through her teeth, apparently turning to fast and eliciting a stinging pain down her back. Delphine chomped down on her bottom lip to stop herself from saying the same.

"I'm telling you I'm fine. I can unbutton a shirt." Cosima pouted tiredly as they made it to the bathroom. Delphine slowly sat her down on the lip of the tub, dropping to her knees in front of her. Cosima stared down at Delphine, who's attention was completely focused on undoing the buttons on the shirt she wore.

"This is mine…" Delphine observed quietly, finally showing a small smile.

"Yeah it was cold and my sweater was crap-"

"You know I do not care, Cosima." Delphine soothed as her fingers nimbly undid the last buttons at a painfully slow pace, scared to hurt Cosima in any way possible. Delphine straightened her back out, taking the moment to look Cosima right in her eyes as she slowly pushed the fabric down her shoulders, letting it drop off her arms. Delphine absentmindedly grazed her fingers along Cosima's arm, having it erupt in goosebumps, making the woman shiver.

_I'm so sorry, Cosima._ Delphine thought, never breaking her locked gaze with the woman as she pulled the shirt off from Cosima's arms and tossed it to the floor. All Delphine could do was blink and focus on trying to decipher Cosima's eye color from her pupils as her hands wandered to the woman's hips, grasping the waistband fabric that rested on it and ever so slowly tugging it downwards.

_It's okay._ Cosima thought as she gazed back at Delphine's pained eyes. Her body trembled with every graze of Delphine's fingertips across her thighs as she helped her out of her sweatpants. Cosima felt her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head when Delphine ghosted kisses across her knees. Cosima couldn't begin to understand the remorse Delphine was feeling for not answering the phone, but it wasn't her fault. It was nobody's- just a freak accident. But there was no convincing Delphine of that.

"Easy, easy." Delphine soothed as she helped Cosima slowly turn and dip her legs into the bathwater, lowering her whole body into it. Delphine cringed at the large, fresh scrape down the length of Cosima's spine.

"Fucking hell." Cosima winced, feeling the hot water come in contact with the abrasion.

"The stinging will stop soon." Delphine whispered, trying to keep her voice from breaking. All Cosima could do was nod as she finally sat herself shoulder deep, bringing her knees to her chest and dropping her forehead to them, groaning in pain. "Let me see your head, Cos." Delphine tried. Cosima stood stagnant, silently allowing Delphine to take a look at the wound.

The blonde grabbed a washcloth, dipping it into the hot water and cleaning the wound. "You're lucky, ma cherie. It is nothing terrible." She offered meekly, trying to give her girlfriend some good news. She felt Cosima snort a laugh and couldn't help but smile in suit. _She's okay_, Delphine thought. "It'll heal on it's own just fine."

"Thank God." Cosima grumbled tiredly, lifting her head to look at Delphine, silently thanking her. Delphine nodded before dipping and wringing out the washcloth. "I really think my back is fine, Delphine."

"We still have to clean it, Cosima. Just precautionary."

Cosima chewed down on her lip nervously, she poked a hand out from under the water, immediately grabbing onto Delphine's free hand and squeezing it. She knew it was going to sting was in no mood to deal with it- wanting nothing more than to crawl into a bed and sleep it off. Delphine squeezed Cosima's hand back comfortingly before getting onto her knees next to the tub and- as gentle as she could- cleaning the wound. It was minor, just a skin abrasion, but it was strikingly large, taking up the length of the poor woman's spine. Delphine winced every time Cosima did and knew tears were coming down her face by the sound of sniffles erupting from the room.

"There." Delphine said, dropping the washcloth into the tub. "Finished." She couldn't stand it anymore, and the scrape was clean enough. Cosima released a loud sigh of relief, letting go of Delphine's hand and wrapping her arms around her legs beneath the water, resting her cheek on her knees to face Delphine.

"Thanks." She said in a near whisper. Delphine nodded, adjusting her position on the floor to face Cosima. She brought her hand up to swipe away a tear from the American's face.

"Now tell me. " Delphine started, gently stroking Cosima's cheek. "Why one earth were you climbing onto the counters?!"

Cosima sighed shakily, her face reddening from embarrassment. "Well. When my mom gets stressed, she bakes. A lot. And I kind of inherited that trait from her. But _somebody_," she insinuated, wiggling her nose- making Delphine giggle. "likes to keep her baking pans at the highest point in her entire apartment."

"I don't bake much." Delphine defended, smiling.

"I figured." She continued. "So I thought 'Oh! I'll just climb up and grab them, no big deal. But I guess the part of the baking pan I saw was the bottom one of the stack, so when I grabbed it- everything came tumbling down on me. Once I felt something hit my head, I kind of slipped and scraped myself down the corner of the countertop."

"Cosima." Delphine sighed, blinking back the tears. She couldn't imagine what the poor woman was going through all those hours waiting for her. "What was stressing you out, anyway?"

"I…" Cosima paused. Was it worth telling Delphine that she heard her that night? Or her doubts? She decided it wasn't, at least it wasn't the place to do so. "I was just talking to my friend back home, and she just put stuff in my head." Cosima confessed some, knowing Delphine wouldn't pry. All the blonde did was nod at every word, her heart growing heavy. "It was stupid. It won't happen again. I've learned my lesson."

"Good!" Delphine exclaimed quietly, leaning forward to place a gentle, languid kiss upon Cosima's lips. "You frightened me." She mumbled against her mouth. Cosima raised a hand to wrap around the back of Delphine's neck, neither cared that it was soaking wet. Cosima leaned forward, rubbing her nose against Delphine's, apologizing, before pulling pack and immersing her cold hands back into the warm water.

"How was work?" Cosima offered meekly. Delphine shrugged, sighing loudly.

"Work was…work." Delphine suggested. "I even brought some home with me to go over."

"Ooh, can I peak at it?" Cosima asked eagerly.

"Would you still even if I said no?"

"Probably." Cosima confessed, shrugging. Delphine giggled- nodding her head in allowance.

"It is fine, I could use another set of eyes." She yawned, returning her hand to Cosima's face, lazily tracing her features. "You know, em, Dr. Leekie brought you up again?" Delphine was responded to with a groan, making her laugh. "I thought so, too. "

"What did he say?" she asked, letting her eyes flutter closed from the soothing touches Delphine was laying on her skin.

"He really wants you to apply for our student position. He's very eager."

Cosima snorted quietly, shrugging. "He knows I'm leaving." She exclaimed. "I don't get it."

"He does. He still gave me the application to bring you." Delphine furthered. "No harm in just looking at it, hm?" she tried, fluttering Cosima's eyelashes with her fingertips. She always loved Cosima's eyelashes, they were the first thing she noticed when Cosima removed her glasses for the first time- and was awestruck. Silently, Delphine hoped Cosima would look at the application, maybe change her mind and consider the position.

"Why does he even think I'm qualified for this position? The whole thing just creeps me out, dude. Not gonna lie."

Delphine curled her lips in to hide her smile. "Well, _apparently_ you're quite the science prodigy in the States. Just to _creep you _out more, Dr. Leekie did a bit of digging on his part."

Cosima grumbled then, turning her face quickly to bury it between her knees, masking the reddening that was erupting through her cheeks.

"God." She grumbled, making Delphine giggle. "I'm such a nerd. And that's hella weird."

"More like a little geek monkey." Delphine joked, making Cosima raise her head and stick her tongue out the Frenchwoman beside her, teasingly flicking water in her direction. "Why didn't you ever tell me about any of your work?"

Cosima shrugged, leaning backwards a little in the bathwater. "Nobody really understood it. I was kind of out casted all through high school, and nobody in college so far has really matched my love for crazy science."

"Until now…?" Delphine pondered, cocking her head to the side. Cosima smiled softly, nodding her head. "It's nice to finally meet someone who gets it. Who gets me…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, ditto. Obvs." Cosima smiled back. "Can you uh, help me out. I'm going to shrivel like a grape soon."

With a long sigh, Delphine pushed herself to her feet, reaching for the towel she set on the sink and flung it over her shoulder before extending her hands to slowly pull Cosima upright, feeling her fingers dig into her palm with every wince as she stepped onto the cold tile floor.

"There now. You got it." She encouraged, wrapping Cosima up in the large towel snuggly, leaving a kiss on her nose. "Warm?" she asked.

"Yeah. Pretty good." Cosima shrugged for the most part. "Maybe a little better if you kissed me again." She teased behind thin eyes, a coy smile spreading across her lips. Delphine smiled, gripping the makeshift collar of the towel around the base of Cosima's neck and pulling her upwards, pressing her lips gently against Cosima's. She felt the shorter woman smile against her mouth. "Better." She laughed.

"Brat." Delphine scolded jokingly, quickly kissing her again. "Go get dressed. I'll clean up and be there in a minute." Cosima nodded, walking as slow as possible out the bathroom, leaving Delphine alone.

The blonde woman looked around, wrapping herself in the sudden silence. She gathered the pile of clothes from the floor, tossing them into the laundry hamper across the room, and draining the tub from the bathwater. Delphine took the time to think about what Scott had told her. She didn't want to believe him, even though he was the only one between the two of them that actually made sense. With a shake of her head, Delphine quickly tidied of the remainder of the bathroom, putting everything back in its perfect place. Giving it a sweeping look of justification and a smile, Delphine closed the door behind her, following the wet footsteps to her bedroom where she found Cosima, her head thrown over as she towel dried her dreads, giving Delphine a glimpse of lacy blue underwear beneath one of her own old college shirts, which was far too big on Cosima.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, picking up the wet towel by her feet and leaning against the doorjamb. Cosima turned around slowly, smiling at Delphine with her tongue poking between her teeth, making the blonde melt. She nodded her head, and Delphine sauntered over pulling Cosima's face into her hands and gently kissing her. "Good." She whispered against her lips. "You really frightened me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Cosima whispered back as Delphine pulled herself away and walked over to her closet. Cosima took no shame in watching Delphine strip bare of her clothes, down to her underwear. She tossed her shirt, slacks, and bra to the clothes hamper, quickly rummaging through her closet and grabbing a tanktop to pull over her head before retreating back to bed.

"So not fair." Cosima pouted and she climbed under the covers alongside Delphine, resting on her stomach. Delphine clicked her tongue, laughing quietly at Cosima's stubborn lip and she adjusted herself to lay on her side as close to Cosima as possible, stroking her face with her free hand.

"What isn't fair, ma cherie?" she cooed teasingly, making Cosima smile.

"Well. I was looking forward to amazing sex tonight, because y'know, I can make that happen." She started, earning a coy tug on her ear from Delphine, scolding her.

"Brat." Delphine retorted, making Cosima smile wide again.

"Not that it matters, my back hurts and its scratched too much to even move properly. And not the good, post-sex, back scratches and aches, either."

Delphine could only roll her eyes at the comments, leaving Cosima to giggle at the sight of her blushing.

"You are a piece of work, Cosima. Honestly." Delphine replied quietly, stifling a yawn. "You'll heal sooner than you think."

"Then sex?"

"Then sex." Delphine confirmed, poking her tongue out at Cosima. "Cheeky."

Delphine slipped Cosima's glasses off of her face, stretching to set them at the bedside table next to her. She shimmied closer to Cosima, as she slid her hand downward to rub her thigh comfortingly.

"How was work then?" Cosima asked, moving her leg to Delphine's warm touch.

"You asked me that already, silly girl. How hard did you hit your head?" Delphine shook her head, blowing her lips. Cosima shrugged tiredly, still waiting fo an answer. "Fine, fine." She blew off. Cosima pursed her lips and Delphine swore she could hear her say _Bullshit_. "Scott and I were just talking and jibbering."

"'Bout what?" Cosima pondered, snaking her hand downward beneath the sheets to lace her fingers with Delphine's. Joined, she pulled their hands back upwards, resting her lips on Delphine's knuckles.

"Oh just, everything." She continued quietly. "You know, he think's we're crazy. Like my mother." Cosima's eyes dropped from Delphine's to their hands. She suddenly couldn't look directly at her, feeling her heart sink.

"Crazy, huh?" she asked, forcing a quiet laugh. "How uhm, how so?"

Delphine yawned, pulling the sheets snuggly over them.

"Oh you know, like my mother. We're moving too fast, people will think we're insane. Somebody's going to get hurt, you get the gist, oui? It is nonsense, of course." Delphine added, blowing air through her lips.

"Yeah, ha. Nonsense..." Cosima repeated. She closed her eyes then, caressing their intertwined hands with her cheek, as if comforting herself. Cosima's heart rate quickened in the silence. Between Abby, Scott, and Delphine's mother, they're relationship is assumed to be a shotgun failure. It was obvious the stakes that Delphine was ready to face for Cosima, there was no denying her devotion to the relationship. Cosima, on the other hand, began to feel the pressure from the surrounding opinions.

Commitment was new to her, and recent events proved that even the people she held so close to her heart had deceived her. She wasn't sure if she could put Delphine through the pain again. It was bad enough for one's supposed love of their life to leave forever, but then for Cosima to leave for months- maybe years, at a time… the pressure was incredulous.

She knew in that moment, there was no doubt, that Delphine truly told her she loved her. Cosima didn't have to hear her say it, she could see it. The way she reacted to her fall, the way she helped her, how she opened her heart and her home. Cosima knew Delphine had fallen for her, and as flattering and comforting as it was, it scared the living hell out of her. Delphine knows what love feels like, she vividly knows how it feels to be in love, whilst Cosima doesn't. Not in the slightest.

"Hey…Delphine?" Cosima whispered, stroking her thumb against Delphine's laced fingers.

"Mm?" she moaned tiredly, barely able to keep her eyes open. Cosima licked her lips nervously, struggling to find the right words.

"We're not crazy, though…right?" she asked timidly.

"Non, Cosima. Non." Delphine replied groggily with a final yawn. Cosima pursed her lips, shimmying on her stomach closer to Delphine, braiding their legs and Delphine slung a protective arm over Cosima's neck and drifted to sleep. Cosima, however found herself wide awake yet again, unable to shake the feeling that she was indeed _crazy. _ She wanted, more than anything else to believe Delphine, to trust her the way that she did herself.


	12. Chapter 12

_Four years ago…._

Delphine was practically jogging home that evening, her hand grasping a large manila envelope and a painfully wide grin plastered across her face as she shouldered her phone to her ear.

"Jason? I'm nearly home, can you unlock the door please?" Delphine panted after the beep. It wasn't like her husband to not answer his phone, especially at this time of night. Delphine wasn't surprised when he didn't respond to her text today, assuming work kept him busy, so she didn't think much of it. After the day she had, the blonde Frenchwoman wanted nothing more than to kick her shoes off and cuddle with her husband on their couch while they watched the evening news channel.

She hiked up the stairs of their apartment building as fast as she could, regretting the fact that they chose the top floor with every step she took. Not to be in the wrong, Delphine loved their apartment. It was big, yet cozy and resembled their relationship to a tee. Scattered about were canvases of their joint art, pictures of them from all sorts of occasions. Her heart swelled at the mere thought. She loved the fact that her home wasn't proper, nor did it look like a showcase home. It was lived in. The bed was rarely ever properly made, doors were never closed, shoes were scattered, it was homey.

As the tuckered blonde woman turned the doorknob, she was surprised to find it locked. With a heavy roll of her eyes, Delphine fumbled to fish out her keys from her bag, then struggled more to find the right one. She swung the door open and closed behind her in one swift movement, dropping her bag at her feet the moment she entered the door.

"Jason? I'm back!" she called into the silence, running a hand through her hair. "I got our application forms from the adoption agency today!" she added, catching sight of the manila envelope resting on the floor by her bag. Delphine bent over to begin unbuckling her shoes, when she noticed that her husband's pair was nowhere to be found by the door, none of his pairs. She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, taking off her shoes anyway and standing back up straight. Delphine pulled out her phone quickly redialing her husband. This time there was no ring, but an immediate voicemail prompt.

"J-Jason?" she stuttered, pulling the phone back to stare at it before shoving it back into her pocket.

Delphine did a quick scan around the apartment; something was different. Almost immediately, she noticed the coffee table in the living area was completely cleaned off. The small frame photo of them from last Christmas was gone. Delphine felt her breath hitch in her throat as she quickly realized that none of their pictures were in sight.

"Jason?" she called again, quieter this time as her heart began to race.

Delphine stood very still for a moment before bolting into her bedroom. A strangled yelp sounded within the four walls at the sight of her completely tidied bed. Delphine took three long strides and ripped the clothes drawers open and out of their fixtures- letting them drop to the floor with a thud, finding half of them empty. "Non." She whispered hoarsely, pacing to the closet and practically tearing the door open to reveal exactly half of it cleaned and empty. "Jason!" she screamed, tears running in heavy streams down her face as her hands began to tremble violently. She turned out of the closet and towards her vanity, opening up the chest sat atop it. Every watch, bracelet and piece of jewelry that wasn't hers was completely gone. Her mind was racing with thoughts that completely melting together into nothingness to the point that all she could hear was her own ragged breath. Her vision began to blur and she drastically stumbled out of the room and towards the bathroom, relying on the walls through the hall for support.

She needed something, any physical object that could prove he was still here. Frames that once cluttered the hallway walls were gone, leaving them naked and exposed for her to paw at as she stumbled onto the cold tile, hurling herself to grasp at the sink for support. Her legs couldn't stand the hold the weight of her heart much longer. Letting the fear in her bubble up, Delphine whipped open the medicine cabinet with such force, the mirror door to it shattered and rained onto the floor. Delphine's eyes scanned the shelves of the cabinet, but only her stuff remained. Every cologne bottle, his toothbrush, his comb, it was all gone. Anything they shared was completely erased from her sight.

"Merde." She croaked. Delphine dove her hands into the cabinets, swiping at all it's contents until the scattered about in the sink and on the floor, some things breaking- not that she cared. Every swift move of her arms was accompanied with a loud "_Non!" _

She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to think that any of it had a real reason, instead she was more concerned with finding him- because he was obviously hidden in the apartment somewhere, ready at any moment to jump up and surprise her, wrapping his arms around her and showering her with kisses while she cried and wacked his arm- cursing at her for scaring him. She knew he'd show, and remind her- promise her, that he would never leave her_, _that he loved her. Delphine staggered towards the shower, fisting the curtain to hold her before it broke from it's restraints and came tumbling down into the tub. It is then that she noticed all his washes and his razor had too disappeared. Delphine shook her head violently, curls flying in every direction.

She couldn't deal with this, it wasn't happening. Delphine hung onto the strand of hope that lied in the contents of their small kitchen. She nearly ran there, sliding on the floor that she never remembered being this distinctively clean beneath her feet. She surpassed the table, making a beeline for the cabinets above the small countertop.

Delphine was sure she opened every cupboard looking for that mug. All their dining ware completely cleaned and organized, a foreign sight for her eyes. With a throttled yell, Delphine pushed her hands right into those cabinets, pulling and tossing every plate, cup and bowl, letting them crash and break on the floor beneath her. Shards of ceramic and glass coated the kitchen tiles. She broke every last one in a desperate frenzy to find his mug- to no avail. If it wasn't for her eye catching the shine of a metal object on the dining room table, Delphine was sure every single appliance in the kitchen would have been in pieces. She didn't even care as she walked across the floor to the dining table, the physical pain being no match to the one in her heart and head. Her hand immediately grabbed at the crumbled notebook paper with a key taped to it, desperately bringing it to her face to read.

_Delphine,_

_Forgive me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _

_-J_

A loud, broken cry sounded in the apartment, and Delphine wasn't even sure if it was actually from her or her mind as she felt the room completely spin around her. The overwhelming sensation brought her stumbling out of the kitchen and to her knees on the carpeted floor of the hall. Her heart was beating far too fast for her breath to catch up with, as she felt the difficulty to breathe becoming increasingly imminent.

The reddening woman pulled out her phone again, muttering as she dialed, "S'il vous plaît. Répondre au téléphone . Je t'aime." Her fingers couldn't move fast enough- and her faulty vision wasn't helping. Again she received the voicemail prompt, but jumped to her feet at the beep.

"Jason! Please, this isn't funny." She cried, pacing over to the door. "Just- just come home. It's getting late, okay mon amour?" Delphine snatched her keys from the floor, unlooping her house key and opening the door to prop it up on the crown molding. "I- I- I left you a key above the door in our secret spot." She stuttered and she pushed the key safely above the frame. Delphine nearly felt an electric shock when her fingers grazed a cold object up there. She pawed for it again, finally being able to grasp it. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as her phone dropped to the floor. Delphine closed her eyes, squeezing them tight as fresh tears began their journey down her face. She retracted her hand slowly, leaning up against the doorjamb for support as she began to unravel her shaking hand to reveal an all-too familiar wedding band nestled in her palm.

_Three years ago..._

The knock on the door echoed through the apartment, but Delphine did her damn best to ignore it as she lounged on the couch, a bottle of top shelf vodka dangling in her grasp. The individual on the other side of the door rapped on the wood again, earning a groan from Delphine loud enough to be heard outside practically. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself up off the couch and sauntered over to the door, whipping it open.

"What?" she grumbled, taking a heavy swig from the bottle in her hand. The woman in front of her gulped, staring her friend up and down.

"Del, " she whimpered. "Hey."

All Delphine could do was suck her teeth and turn around, making her way back to the couch. Her keen ears, though, hear the distinctive tap of her friend's shoes on her floor, making her turn back around far too quickly.

"Ellie, shoes!" she yelled. "At the door!" Delphine pointed behind the woman with a drunken finger, watching her jump and retreat to line her shoes up neatly with Delphine's pairs against the wall of the door.

"Sorry, sorry. I forget sometimes."

"Well, don't." Delphine muttered, adding another swig of her alcohol to her system.

"The uh, the place looks great!" Ellie exclaimed her in happiest tone. She wasn't lying though, the entire apartment was in pristine condition; it barely looked lived in. She was so accustomed to the clutter and 'new apartment' feel, that she felt as if she was stepping into a museum- afraid to touch anything or put it out of place.

"Mhmm." Delphine replied, plopping herself back down on the couch. Ellie hesitated before sitting down, choosing the furthest end of the couch from her friend. It broke her heart to see her life this, so completely out of her element. It was the Delphine she knew all these years, instead an empty shell.

"So…how are you?" she tried. This had become a bi-weekly thing, every visit getting worse. Ellie will never forget the phone call from that night, finding her best friend on the floor in the hallway, gasping and screaming as she held her. The images of the apartment in shambles burned forever into her memory, not to mention having to physically restrain Delphine and barricading the balcony the whole night- staying up with her as she cried, and _cried_- calling every number she knew of to reach him or somebody- anybody.

"Fine." She lied flatly, scoffing at her own response. "Absolutely wonderful." Ellie could all but nod her head encouragingly. She went to open her mouth, but was caught off guard as Delphine raised the bottle to her lips once more. Irritated, Ellie rose to her feet, snatching the bottle from Delphine's drunken grasp.

"Hey!" she bellowed, pawing at the glass in the air. Ellie stomped her foot, moving the bottle of reach and frightening to the blonde on the couch.

"Enough!" she retorted hotly, slamming the bottle on the coffee table. "No more alcohol." Ellie stared down at Delphine's red, exhausted eyes, but saw no other emotion. She truly was empty, drained by complete heartache.

"Whatever, then." Delphine muttered grumpily. "What are you doing here, anyway? And get that damn bottle of the table! _That is not it's place._" With a sigh, the mousy woman grabbed the vodka briskly, strutting into the kitchen and promptly emptying it's contents into the sink before tossing the empty bottle into the recycling bin.

"Checking on you, you know that." Ellie reminded as she walked back into the living, her voice returning to its gentle tone.

"I don't need checking up on, I'm perfectly fine." Delphine lied again, this time trying to convince herself more than Ellie.

"You're drunk." She pointed out. "At…eleven thirty in the morning."

Delphine stared at her friend through drunken eyes, her mouth slightly agape. She looked all around the room, curling her lips inward and just nodding her head slowly. All she did now was clean and drink. She didn't cook anymore, which she vaguely remembers loving to do. Instead her empty days were consumed with keeping the apartment in primeval condition. The clutter they once had reminded her far too much of somebody besides herself occupying the space, so she'd prefer it to look like nobody lived here at all.

"You didn't have to knock, you know that." She finally slurred, dropping her head back to rest on the couch, smacking her lips.

"I know. You really shouldn't leave a key up there-"

"I have to!" Delphine retorted, cutting off the gentle woman. "Jason left his keys here by accident, he has no other way to get in."

Ellie rolled her eyes when she was sure Delphine wasn't looking, who she was sure was blinking back tears.

"You should come to work tomorrow, Scott and I could use some help." Ellie offered weakly. It pained her to see the drastic change in her dear friend's persona. She was broken in a way that wasn't able to be put back together by anybody but the creator. Ellie didn't know what pieces went where anymore.

"No, I have to be here to wait for him. He should be back any moment now, actually." She said, shaking her head and forcing a smile.

"Del-"

"No! He's coming back!" she cried, jumping from the couch. Delphine shoved her hands into her hair, walking over to the shelves and adjusting every little trinket on them to her desire. Ellie didn't have the heart anymore to remind her that he wasn't. Everybody knew it- even her own family. Word spread like wildfire throughout DYAD, rumors about Delphine's state of mind following suit.

Delphine felt her heart rate quicken as she tiredly bounced about the room, adjusting and re-adjusting every little thing so that it was perfect. As she felt the room spin, she braced herself against the wall, clasping her hands across her heart and staring painfully at her friend who was seated on the couch.

"How long has it been?" Delphine shuttered a whisper, her chest heaving. She didn't want to know- _but she did_, but she didn't.

"About a year, now."


	13. Chapter 13

Cosima stirred her spoon in her coffee lazily, far too distracted by her surroundings to notice what she was even doing. She adored this coffee shop- one of the first places she set foot in while in Paris. Cosima found herself spending more and more time here while Delphine was at work. Sure, she did the typical tourist-y things, but there were only so many times she could visit the Eiffel Tower- especially by herself. Cosima's eyes flicked back and forth between the window and the stubborn barista who took no shame in batting her eyes at Cosima. She vaguely remembered her, the American college student, but was positive that the barista remembered her quite well.

Delphine had left for work earlier that day, usually around an hour before Cosima even wakes. The routine was so easy to fall into now that Cosima couldn't help but forget she was on vacation and not in her own home. She shrugged to herself and sighed, not even wanting to think about home.

A buzzing from Cosima's phone knocked her from her trance as she frantically patted herself down looking for it.

"Fucking hell." She cursed under her breath, digging arm deep into her bag to find the vibrating phone. She found it pretty quickly, pulling it out to stare at the screen with an "Unknown" number. She went to toss the phone back in her bag, but curiosity got the best of her yet again.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively, taking the moment to sweep the room for anybody else on their phones.

"Cosima! How are you?" a strange, but familiar voice sounded from the other line. Cosima's eyes narrowed, pulling the phone back quickly to glance at the screen again.

"Depends on whose asking…" she responded smugly. The French accent was undeniable, as was the man's voice, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Aldous Leekie, from the DYAD Institute. All is well with your stay so far, I presume." _A-ha. Leekie,. _

"How did you get my number?" Cosima asked- making it a blatant point to not answer any of his questions.

"Listen, Cosima…" Leekie started, making Cosima roll her eyes aggressively. "I'd like to meet with you to discuss my business proposal. I've sent a ride in your direction to escort you here."

"A wuh- who, UHM." Cosima sputtered, her free had nearly tipping over her cup of coffee. "Business proposal? I assumed Delphine and I both made it clear that I'm just here on vacation. And.. and a ride? _In my direction?!"_ she exclaimed as quietly as she could, her other hand cupping her mouth around speaker-end of the phone.

"Yes, I suggest not keeping it waiting, either. I'm on a pretty reserved schedule for today."

Cosima could feel the heat rising in her face by the moment and was sure she was as red as a cherry by this point. She glanced over her shoulder somewhat, catching sight of a black limousine car pulling up to the corner of the street. Her gut feeling had a clue on exactly who it was for.

"How did you find me? You're _fucking_ crazy." She spat viscously, sitting back in her seat.

"No need to be crude, Cosima." The voice responded plainly, unfazed by her derogatory language.

"And what if I don't get in your little spy car?" she asked, sitting back in the booth. Cosima couldn't even believe the conversation she was having, wondering why she hadn't hung up already. Part of her felt that if she got up and walked in any direction besides the vehicle, it was sure to follow her.

"I'm not concerned about that." He replied simply. Before Cosima could even open her mouth, a dial tone rang in her ears, noting the end to the conversation. She bickered, shoving the phone back into her bag and pouting downwards at her coffee. She sipped at her coffee as slow as possible until it was empty, taking her time as she cleaned her area and walked herself out of the café. Cosima couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eye the barista watching her the whole time, but never made it a point to look back.

"This is insane." She grumbled to herself, questioning her own sanity as she strutted towards the black car- whose engine revved the moment she closed the door behind her.

"Cosima Niehaus?" a voice asked. Cosima looked up then, spooked by the gentleman sitting across from her. She didn't move, not one bit- instead stared the suited man down, who remained rigid and eerily calm.

"You are..?"

"My name's Martin. I'm here on behalf of Dr. Leekie to escort you to DYAD."

"Yeah… so I've been informed." She muttered. Cosima caught Martin's small smirk then, shattering his stone face. "Okay, seriously. Does he do this with everybody? Because this is hella weird, Martin."

Martin cleared his throat, taking the moment to unlock the briefcase on his lap and pass Cosima an DYAD visitor's badge. "Dr. Leekie likes to be as inconspicuous as possible when meeting with his clientele."

Cosima scoffed, snatching the ID and pinning it to her shirt. "Well, I'm not his clientele or whatever…"

Martin didn't bother responding at this point, so they two rode to DYAD in a painfully awkward silence, which had Cosima's mind racing. She regretting sitting in the car the moment she got up from the table in the café, but her curiosity surely got the best of her yet again. Cosima assured herself that she would make this quick, stand her ground and remind Leekie that she had no intentions of working in France and was simply on vacation. Plain and simple.

"Ms. Neihaus?"

Cosima's head snapped up, spooked by her own name. "Uh- hmm. Yeah?" she stumbled.

"We've arrived." Martin informed her, reaching over to open the door and allow her out. Cosima narrowed her eyes behind her glasses, giving Martin a good, uncomfortable stare before walking out into the warm, summer air. Cosima closed the door immediately behind her, hearing a disgruntled _oomf_ from the inside. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard the door open once more and Martin file out.

"Oops." She chuckled cheekily while Martin glared at her, clearing his throat and escorting her inside. Cosima followed quietly, her hands shoved into her back pockets as she looked this way and that through the halls. She had never been this way through DYAD, always going through the main entrance. As they neared Leekie's office, Cosima saw him immediately, standing inside the glass room tending to what looked like green tubes.

"Cosima! Good to see you." He exclaimed, swinging his arm around to motion towards the seat across from his desk. Cosima crossed her arms across her chest, not even looking in his direction, and walked right passed him to the seat. He sighed, thanking Martin, and seated himself.

"You just kidnapped me." She retorted, leaning back in the seat and staring the older gentleman down. Leekie shook his head, forcing a polite smile as she opened up the folder of papers on his desk.

"Nobody forced you to come, Cosima. The balls in your court-"

"Bullshit. What's your angle?" she spat harshly. Leekie seemed unfazed by her attitude, instead just looking up and smiling.

"Cosima. Here at DYAD, you're opportunities will be boundless. Imagine what you can do here, working under Dr. Cormier- one day _with_ her. You two could be the next Watson and Crick!" he exclaimed.

Cosima rolled her eyes then, refusing to give in. "I don't have time for this. Does Delphine know what you're doing right now?" she glared. Leekie sighed, shaking his head and silently pushing the papers on his desk towards her. Cosima hesitated before leaning forward to peer at them, her eyes wide. She grabbed them immediately, flipping through them.

"How did-what? How did you get these?!" she scowled as she discovered her high school and college transcripts within the plethora of articles about her in various journals and newspapers.

"Cosima, please. Consider it." He responded quietly.

"_How_ did you get these?!" she repeated, more sternly. Leekie sighed again, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in his lap.

"We are a multinational, Ms. Niehaus. We only want the best working here, and _you _are the best."

"You're not answering my questions."

"You're not answering mine."

Cosima slammed the folder closed, shoving it in her bag. Her heart was racing with anger now, she couldn't even stand to look at the stalker in front of her. It pissed her off even more at how calm he was; she just didn't get it.

"I'm out of here." She said, reaching for her bag on the floor.

"You know, Cosima. It won't be difficult at all to find your parents with the access to databases the DYAD has." He said calmly.

Cosima's breath caught in her throat, her eyes blurring. "I can give you the opportunity for family." Cosima's hands began to clam as she turned slowly lifted her head to look at him, shooting Leekie a long, daring glare. She didn't bother wasting her breath asking how he knew she was adopted, it would have been a complete waste of her time. Cosima kept her eyes fixated on the unmoving man, desperately trying to find his angle.

"My- my parents?" she croaked, trying her best to remain as composed as possible. Leekie bit down his smile at her reaction, pulling his upper lip down between his teeth in a strikingly similar fashion to Cosima.

"You're birthplace is Paris, is in not?" he toyed, his fingers gently rapping the desk. Cosima scoffed, an angry laugh omitting from her throat.

"Stop it."

"Blackmail? Should I even be surprised." she grinded through her teeth. Cosima watched Leekie fiddle with his hands as he tried to come up with a proper response, every swift movement matching a syllable.

"Blackmail?! Hardly. Opportunity for answers!" he explained positively, clasping his hands together. "The DYAD can offer you opportunities and an environment that is incomparable to any other institution in the world. We are the leaders of science innovation. People will sell their souls for a position that I'm willing to _hand_ you. I'm not understanding."

Cosima leaned forward, her eyes narrow and blood boiling as she raised a pinched finger between them. "Let me spell it out for you. I'm not here for work. I'm not here _you_. I am on vacation. I am leaving."

"Cosima… like I said. The ball is in your court. I'm just making a proposition, a _promising one_." Cosima blinked one, two , three times before turning her head away from him. She felt his rope tying her hands with a delicate choice, one that she couldn't make on her own in less than thirty seconds. She couldn't help but notice the way Leekie matched her hands as they both spoke, and was beginning to be repulsed by his mind games. All too quickly, Cosima got shot up and strode towards the exit. She clasped her hand on the doorframe, taking the moment to crane her neck backwards towards the older man- still sitting as his desk staring at her.

"They never came looking for me, Dr. Leekie. I have a family."

With that, Cosima turned around and strutted out of the office. She swiped her hand across her face angrily, wiping at the tears that weren't stopping as she cursed under her breath. Cosima didn't know where she was going, but just kept walking, muttering to herself as she kept her head downwards- turning corners and getting herself lost even more. It wasn't until Cosima was nearly on the floor after colliding with another individual did she snap from her trance.

"Oh shit, shit. Dude, sorry. My bad. Kinda clumsy." She stuttered, pawing at the floor for her glasses. She quickly pushed them up her nose and grabbed at the arm that was extended to help her up.

"I'm perfectly fine, are you?" the stranger asked. Cosima looked up then, staring at a taller, bespectacled gentlemen.

"Yeah, totes." She mumbled. "Thanks, and sorry again." The man scoffed awkwardly, waving off the situation with a rigid wave. He extended his hand outward, which Cosima gladly shook.

"Accidents happen." He soothed. "Scott, by the way."

Cosima smiled at the first comforting face she'd seen all day, glad to have found some sanctuary after her meeting from hell.

"I'm Cosima."

Scott's eyes widened then quickly narrowed, staring Cosima up and down as a broad, obstinate grin spread across his face. Cosima was ready to step back and make a break from the man staring her down, thoroughly becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Cosima!" he exclaimed giddily. "Dr. Cormier has told me so much about you, I'm her lab assistant."

A tidal wave of relief completely doused Cosima, her shoulders dropping in relaxation. Of course she knew Scott, he was always in the background of her and Delphine's video dates in the lab, sometimes even waving hello or goodnight to her. Scott continued to stare silently at Cosima, smiling wide in an almost awe-struck visual.

"Need me to, uh, beam you up, Scotty?" Cosima joked, nudged his shoulder with her hand. Scott blushed, turning his face away.

"Sorry, sorry. Just a pleasure to meet you finally, in the flesh. I get it now." He blurted out in an embarrassed stutter.

"Get…what?" Cosima questioned, cocking her head to the side. Scott shook his head furiously, his eyes averting her stare.

"Oh pfft, nothing-nothing. I'm on my way to the lab now, if you'd like to join me. I presume that's where you were headed anyway?" he asked, starting to take a couple steps away- desperate to leave the thick air. Cosima shrugged, she might as well since she was here. The two talked the entire way to the labs, discovering their love for Rune Wars and Avengers along the way. Cosima felt an enormous weight lift off her shoulders as the conversation continued, as if she was reunited with a long-lost friend.

"Here we are then, Cosima." Scott added as he swiped his ID across the sensor, granting them access through the lab. Cosima walked in quietly, setting her bag down. She looked across the lab, her eyes immediately catching glance of golden curls tumbling over a white lab coat. Cosima was glad she wore Converse today, making her gate silent as she began creeping up behind the familiar blonde curls. Delphine was slouched over a microscope, studying a plate, to focused to realize the door had opened. Cosima took the golden opportunity to sneak over quietly and snake her arms around Delphine's waist while setting her chin on the frenchwoman's shoulders. To Cosima's relief (and surprise), Delphine didn't jump, instead leaned into the touch, rubbing her cheek against Cosima's.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she continued to focus on adjusting the microscope for a clearer image.

Cosima smile, pressing her lips into the exposed flesh beneath Delphine's collar before retracting again. She wasn't sure what how to handle the situation. On one hand, Cosima could tell Delphine everything, and make a mountain out of a molehill. On the other, she could lie and not worry Delphine who already looked like she had a very serious project to be working on. Cosima hated lying, despised it. So she made a mental note to promise to tell Delphine everything at a more appropriate time- when she had more answers. For now, she didn't need to know everything.

"Oh just, speaking to Dr. Leekie." She hinted, snaking her hand around to Delphine neck, pushing her curls to one side and exposing the ivory flesh to her lips. Delphine licked her lips, closing her eyes and pulling her face away from the microscope. She spun around on her stool to face Cosima, whose arms were still wrapping around her. Without skipping a beat, the bespectacled girl leaned forward and delicately kissed her. Delphine couldn't help but smile against Cosima's mouth. She loved when she came to visit her at the lab, it brought a warmth to her today that her work lacked.

"Wait," Delphine exclaimed, pressing her hands to Cosima's shoulders and pushing her forwards. "Dr. Leekie? Why?"

Cosima sighed, taking the free moment to plop herself down onto Delphine's lap, draping her arms around her neck. Delphine couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle at her girlfriend, who was now dropping her head backwards and spinning them slowly on the barstool.

"Just… stupid stuff about working at the DYAD." Cosima mumbled, eager to just get the words off her tongue. Delphine's head shot up, staring at Cosima wide eyed. "W-what?!" Cosima asked, feigning confusion.

"Cosima! What happened, what did he say? How did it go?"

Cosima exhaled loudly through her nose, shifting her weight on Delphine's legs, who was now wrapping her own arms around the tiny American's waist.

"He was pretty adamant, kind of freaked me out." She hinted, desperately hoping Delphine wouldn't pry.

"He's just, how do you say, not one to understand the concept of 'no', Cosima." Delphine explained, spinning them around of the stool to continue reading her lab results. "Maybe it's something to try and consider again-"

"Delphiiiine." Cosima whined, not in any mood to get into this again.

"I know, I know." She pouted, scribbling down notes as she read.

As much as she wanted Cosima to take the position, she was stepping out of bounds if she pressured her; the last thing she would want is to push Cosima away. The American quickly pecked Delphine on the Delphine before wriggling out of her lap, taking a moment to stretch.

"You are right though," Delphine added as she watched Cosima cross the room to plop down onto the couch. "He has been acting strange, I've never seen him so obstinate on hiring somebody."

"Yeah. He even tried to lure me with my whole adoption thing. Freaky Leekie shit, dude." Cosima yawned, stretching her body out. Delphine shrugged, seemingly un-phased by the comment- to Cosima's surprise. Delphine was used to dealing with her boss's _untraditional_ ways of obtaining faculty, so it came as no shock to her as Cosima told her this.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Cosima." Scott piped in, pushing himself across the room on his rolling chair to another lab desk.

"That's the plan!" she laughed. "It's just like…" Cosima caught herself, nearly spilling the course of events today that she didn't intend on revealing. "There's got to be something more to the story. He wouldn't pull the adoption card for nothing, you know what I mean?"

Scott nodded with a shrug, catching a shooting glance from Delphine who subtly shook her head in his direction. Cosima caught their interaction, though and moved to sit up from the couch.

"What?" she asked sternly, eyeing her girlfriend.

"Non, nothing." She attempted, waving Cosima off and turning back to her charts. Cosima, surprisingly, dropped it. She was in no mood to argue. With a loud exhale, Cosima dropped herself back down to the couch, closing her eyes and resting her folding hands across her stomach. She wanted to know the reason, they're had to be a legitimate one. Cosima didn't take Leekie for a stupid man; she knew he was blatantly and silently intelligent- in his own ways.

"Maybe he knows my real parents…" she thought aloud in almost a whisper. It was entirely possible, wasn't it? Cosima wouldn't be surprised if he was blackmailing them to find her the same way he was to her with them. She scoffed at the thought, but couldn't help think that it was true. Her mind began to real with ideas about them. Were they scientists, too? Did she have her mother's eyes and her dad's nose? Where did her coy attitude come from, or is it all her?

"Maybe _he's_ you're real parent!" Scott laughed heartedly to himself. Cosima's eyes flew up, her body jerking at the comment. She glared at Scott, who's face drained of color as he quickly shuffled himself back to his computer.

"Dude!" she reproached. "Not cool." Cosima was repulsed at the entire idea, thanking herself that it was completely irrational. "There's no way, anyway." …_right?_

Delphine looked over at the conversation then, noting the clear look of distress on Cosima's face. She quickly crossed the room to the couch, moving Cosima so she could let her head rest in her lap. Delphine soothingly stroked Cosima's cheek, watching her immediately calm down.

"Right." Delphine answered, as if reading Cosima's thoughts. The American let out a sigh of relief that she didn't even realize she was holding. She just needed to hear it confirmed from somebody else. "I'm sure Scott was just joking, right?" she said, sending a pointed glare in his direction. He nodded his head quickly, his face reddening with embarrassment. It bothered Delphine how much Leekie worked Cosima up with unnecessary stress.

"Come on, " Delphine started as she moved her finger over Cosima's glasses to play with her eyelashes like she always does. "I'm due for a lunch break anyway, let's go for a walk."

Cosima nodded, pushing herself up off the couch and instinctively grabbing Delphine's hand, pulling her up as well. Delphine grabbed her and Cosima's bags as they walked out of the lab- hand in hand. Cosima was quiet, lacking the usual pep in her step and warm eyes.

"Hey." Delphine nudged quietly, knocking Cosima from her fixed stare. "Don't let him bother you." She soothed, reading Cosima's mind without skipping a beat. The American smiled up at her, squeezing Delphine's hand comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know. It's stupid. There's now way he could be my father- that's insane."

"Completely insane." Delphine nodded assuringly . "Do not mind Scott, he speaks without thinking sometimes. Kind of like a certain little American I know." Delphine joked, poking her tongue out at Cosima. The smaller woman laughed, making Delphine's heart swell immediately.

"It's just that…. Something is off with Leekie. You had to see the way he was acting. It was just _off. _Almost makes me want to leave sooner so he'd leave me alone." She sighed stressfully. Delphine swallowed, biting her tongue at the comment and moved her gaze to straight in front of her. "Almost." Cosima repeated, kicking herself for her stupid words. Of course she didn't want to leave earlier. She wanted every day, every hour she could possibly get with Delphine.

"I know, ma cherie. I know."

The two walked through every in and out of DYAD, Delphine giving her the 'secret' tour of all the different labs and wards. Cosima was in her prime, geeking out at the history of the institution.

"So Polio, too?" she asked excitedly.

"Mhmm, oui. Many vaccinations were discovered here in the old wing. Saved thousands of lives." Delphine explained, pointing out an older door in the hallway they were in.

"Dude, that's complex. This place is amazing." Cosima said, beaming at the newly learned history. She knew, under different circumstances, she'd be fighting tooth and nail to work here. Everything Leekie explained to her was absolutely true, there _was_ no better place for her to be to jumpstart her career, but the timing was completely wrong. It would be a poor judgment decision on her part by far.

"It is. I have learned so much from working here under Dr. Leekie. You would be an exceptional asset here, Cosima." Delphine thought allowed. Cosima could all but roll her eyes.

"Please don't start." She begged.

"I'm not! I just do not understand, that is all."

"Delphine, _please. _You're starting to sound like him now." Cosima shot back, clearly annoyed, dropping Delphine's hand and crossing her arms over her chest. Delphine's hands immediately, grabbed at Cosima's hips, turning her around to face her and pulling her close.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." She murmured quietly. She didn't want Cosima angry at her, she didn't want to fight- especially here. Cosima pouted, staring up wide-eyed at the blonde. She could all but nod, pushing herself up on her toes to kiss her Frenchwoman. "I just want what is best for you. And this _is_ the best place for you."

Cosima groaned at the comment, pushing herself away from Delphine's grasp and walking away.

"Way to kill the moment." She muttered. Delphine rolled her eyes, taking a breath before catching up with Cosima, pulling at her elbow.

"Cosima, stop." She asked, pulling her back again to face her. "I'm done, okay? No more." She promised, locking her lips.

"Promise?" Cosima asked, clearly annoyed. Delphine nodded genuinely. "Fine." Cosima said, a small smile pulling at her lips. Delphine could have melted right then and there. She couldn't get enough of Cosima's smile, wanting nothing more than to kiss it- which she did. It was brief, fleeting even. Just to quench the thirst. Still, Cosima's mind was running a marathon. As they walked back towards Delphine's lab, the poor American couldn't help but feel deceived. She stole glances at Delphine, who was too busy trying to find the shortest route back to her lab.

Cosima couldn't help but think that Leekie could have possibly recruited Delphine's aid in trying to convince her to work for the DYAD. It made complete sense, the way both of them were acting around her- and Cosima couldn't help but think that it was a possibility. Yet, she knew how Delphine felt about her boss, which was complete disdain. Cosima knew that Delphine would prefer anybody but Leekie as her boss, and tried her best to have as little confrontation with him as possible. Still, Leekie was manipulative. If he could promise Cosima, somebody who didn't even work for him, a world of opportunity- she could only imagine what his propositions would be to her if she could recruit Cosima.

The thought alone repulsed her. She didn't want to believe Delphine was using her, that her and Leekie were teamed together. She didn't want to think about Scott's stupid joke. She didn't want to think about today in general. But now, more than ever, Cosima wanted to find out who the hell her birthparents were. She had questions that deserved answers.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late. Just full disclosure, this is another Rated M chapter. So fair warning! Also, the love I get from this story is always so fulfilling and overwhelming. I cannot thank you all enough. See you all next week!

* * *

Cosima flopped down onto the bed with a winded sigh, splaying her body out in the middle of the large mattress. As much as she loved spending time with Delphine at work, she could only lay on the small corner couch in silence for so long. She didn't want to bother Delphine when she was in her _zone_. Cosima was grateful that she befriended Scott, somebody to geek out with about her Marvel and sci-fi obsessions, but she couldn't help but miss her family and friends at home.

'_Family'_ she thought quietly, scoffing. Her family was probably somewhere in the country she was in now- blind to her presence. Cosima knew in her heart that if she left France without trying everything possible to at least discover their _names_ for god's sake, she would regret it every day. There had to be some records branch where she can find information- Lord knows Dr. Leekie has access to it, but Cosima wasn't willing to cross that bridge. The mere thought of that gentlemen sent a cold, altering shiver down the length of her spine.

The day was long, her mind still whirling with the memories of her incredulous events at DYAD with Leekie from earlier in the week. Hearing Delphine complain about him every day when she came home was enough to put her mind at ease, though, of them working together. Cosima would be lying to herself if she said she didn't stay awake at night wondering if Delphine's motives were all on behalf of Leekie to get her to work there. With a grain of salt, Cosima convinced herself that Delphine would never do that- and what would it matter regardless if she was leaving soon…right?

"Hey.." a gentle tone floated from the doorway. Cosima peered sneakily from beneath the rims of her glasses to see the tall Frenchwoman leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest, one hand grasping a wineglass. A small smile pulled at the corner of Delphine's lips, subtle but still there. Cosima couldn't help but smile back, hoisting herself onto her elbows, cocking her head to the side and grinning widely.

"Hi." She squinted, smiling so generously.

Delphine chuckled, her teeth poking out from behind her lips as she sauntered over the bed, sitting on the end and gingerly sipping at the wine. Cosima wiggled her nose, hoisting herself to sit up straight, folding her legs in a criss-cross fashion and sitting- like a small child.

Delphine couldn't help but giggle at the youth radiating from Cosima's stature.

"What?" Cosima asked jokingly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to suppress a giggle.

Delphine shook her head, curls flying in every direction as she bit down her toothy smile. "Nothing." She giggled in a near whisper. Cosima pouted, scrunching up her nose as she gently prodded Delphine in the ribs. "You-you just look like a little girl." Delphine laughed between sips. With a yawn, she reached her body across Cosima's lap tantalizingly slow, setting her near-empty glass on the bedside table.

Cosima remained consciously still, forcing her head not to drop into the mess of curls passing under her nose and becoming fully intoxicated in their smooth lavender scent.

Delphine had other ideas though, snaking her arms around Cosima's body and pulling her downward, resting her dreadlocked head in her lap. Cosima giggled loudly at the surprised, swift movement. The blonde woman couldn't help but laugh in return, braiding her fingers through Cosima's dreads and leaning downward to kiss her teasingly slow. She allowed her lips to waver for a moment, delicately whispering something in French that Cosima couldn't quite comprehend. Delphine pulled away, taking the moment to appreciate Cosima's raw, unhindered beauty. She savored her makeup-less face, always astounded at how she could possibly look so beautiful both ways.

"Cosima." She said lowly, almost a throaty growl and the word travelled on her tongue. Cosima licked her lips into a smile, but her eyes read a different emotion entirely. Delphine stared straight into them, searching for some sort of explanation. They were darker, _sadder_ even. Not a hint of light like they usually have.

"What is wrong?" she cooed, taking the moment to stroke Cosima's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Nothing." The smaller woman shook her head quickly; trying to even convince herself that is was, indeed, nothing.

"Don't lie, Cosima." Delphine scolded, a small smirk tugging at her lips before she asked again.

With a heavy sigh, Cosima shrugged. "I…."

Words couldn't form properly in that moment and Cosima was grateful for Delphine's eternal patience with her. She rolled her lips, reaching upwards the cup her hand around the one Delphine had resting on her cheek.

"I miss my family."

"You will see them soon." Delphine smiled down at her sweetly, though it pained her to know that other people will soon have Cosima all to themselves soon. Cosima shook her head slowly, curling her lips inwards with thought.

"No, no. Not them. I mean- yeah them too, obvs. But my real family, my _blood_ family."

Delphine rolled her lips at the comment, her heart shattering into piece onto Cosima in her lap. She stared down at the girl who she was falling for more and more every day, dark eyes staring back up at her with an undeniable heartache the size that only her paternal family could fill. She could only nod, letting Cosima finish her thought.

"I want to know about my family. My _real_ family." She confessed. Delphine looked down at her, nodding slowly, letting her continue. "All I know is that I was born in France. I don't know the hospital, I don't know names, I know nothing. But I want to!"

"Can I ask why?" Delphine pressed as tenderly as she could. Cosima shrugged, furrowing her brow in thought.

"My, my whole life I was different from my family. I knew I was adopted but, it was just too different. I excelled in school, my cousins and everybody didn't. I was the geek monkey who loved getting science kits for holidays, and had zero athleticism in comparison to my family. Plus, I didn't really have a lot of friends. Maybe one or two." She confessed quietly, in almost a whisper. "I was bullied _ a lot _amongst my classmates and cousins and stuff for it, I just hated being so different sometimes."

If there was ever a time that Delphine could feel a physical ache in her heart, it was now. She wanted nothing more that to swallow Cosima's petite frame in her arms, protect her from all the pain and confusion she was enduring. Delphine could only guess what Cosima's high school life was like, let alone college.

"Cosima.." she cooed, smoothing the palm of her head against Cosima's forehead, dipping her finger underneath her glasses to graze her eyelashes.

"I'm not trying to like, throw a pity party- I swear, dude." She added, Delphine tutting at her. "I'm just saying, somewhere out there are hopefully people like me. I just want to know that I'm not alone."

"You're not alone." She promised, hearing the obvious crack in Cosima's voice. The room was somber, taking a definite quieter tone than usual. Delphine's heart both swelled and shattered at Cosima's trust in her with her confessions. She didn't know what to make of any of it.

Delphine knew, more than anybody, that her workplace could give Cosima the answers she wanted. But the moment Leekie would catch wind that Cosima's name came up in search history in their records department; she knew her job could be on the line. The records department is highly classified area for designated personnel only, Delphine would have to come up with a damn sure good reason for being in there.

Part of Delphine hoped that if Cosima found the answers she was looking for, maybe she'd want to stay and find a home with her real family, work for DYAD, and they'd live happily ever after. But there was the flip side that if she found out terrible news, it'd make her run back to her life in the States even faster. Regardless, Delphine knew the woman who was resting atop her legs deserved answers. She didn't care about the consequences at work, she'd handle Leekie.

"So we will find out." Delphine replied quickly, not missing a beat. Cosima's head jerked upwards, looking straight at Delphine with an expression nothing less than bewildered.

"W-wuh, seriously?" Cosima stuttered, quickly bringing her hand up to nonchalantly swipe away a tear.

"Oui." Delphine confirmed, grinning as she folded her fingers in between Cosima's, gently squeezing her hand and bringing it to her lips. "If that is, em, information that you truly want to know, we shall do it."

Cosima couldn't stop the broad smile stretching across her face then. Delphine nearly melted on the spot when she caught Cosima's tongue poking through her teeth as she grinned, her face becoming a light shade of red.

"Okay! Okay so how- how do we do this?" she asked quickly, sitting herself back up onto the bed.

Delphine was caught by surprise as Cosima nearly pounced into her lap, straddling her waist and wrapping her legs around her. The cool metal of Cosima's rings on Delphine's cheeks send shivers down her body as both hands cupped her face, pulling her in for a deep, languid kiss of gratitude. Delphine's arms snaked around Cosima's waist, clasped together by the wrist and pulled her closer, craving the full contact of her body. She elicited a moan as Cosima dipped her tongue passed her teeth, teasing her just enough to pull away, leaving them both panting.

"Were you going to let me answer your question?" Delphine huffed jokingly as she slid her hands underneath the back of Cosima's shirt, drawing lazy patterns against her bare skin.

"My bad." Cosima smiled cheekily, shrugging as she bumped foreheads with her, rubbing her nose against Delphine's. "I may or may not have just gotten a little excited." She exclaimed before kissing her quickly once more.

Delphine could all but tut her lips and smirk at Cosima, still searching in her eyes for the signature light that was nowhere to be found.

"Anyway." She said softly, doing her best to ignore the sneaky American who was then slowly leaving a trail of hot, open mouth kisses along the underside of her jaw. "We can, em, start with DYAD- _merde_. I believe they have a records department we can- _mon dieu, Cosima_- start with." Delphine croaked, dropping her head back as she squeezed her eyes shut and licked her rapidly drying lips. She thought it best to leave out the whole 'insane security breach, I might get fired for this' part for a later time.

"Mmkay." Cosima mumbled, nipping at the tender skin behind Delphine's ears. She pulled back suddenly, bracing her hands on Delphine's shoulders and leaning backwards, eyes narrowed. "Wait."

Delphine nearly whimpered at the suddenly loss of touch, looking towards Cosima with a pleading look. "W-what?" she nearly yelped.

"How will we know where to even begin looking? There's got to be millions of records in there."

"Well the DYAD is a multinational, so we should only have to look through thousands in comparison." Delphine explained quietly, her hands wandering down Cosima's back to the waistband of her skirt. "I also think it is safe to assume their will not be too many people named 'Cosima' in France, too." She teased. Cosima giggled at the obvious, relaxing a bit again. Still, there was no denying the blatant fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"Delphine." Cosima said seriously, the glint in her eyes gone once again.

"Oui?"

"I'm scared."

Delphine absolutely hated seeing Cosima like this, but hated it more that she tried to mask her emotions. There was no convincing her American that she didn't have to be strong all the time. But she could distract her the best way she knew how. Before Cosima could say another word, Delphine used her body weight to push her down into the mattress, firmly pushing her bruised lips against Cosima's. She moved her lips hungrily against Cosima, pulling at the woman's bottom lip with a gentle tug between her teeth. Cosima groaned, slacking her legs open as Delphine settled between them, teasingly grinding downwards.

'_Please_ _just forget_' Delphine begged silently as her hands went to work on Cosima's body, breaking their kiss to yank her shirt over her head. Delphine was always accustomed to being the slightly more submissive one in their relations, so she took pride in the way Cosima whimpered and moved against her touches. She busted with pride at Cosima's responses, her esteem being boosted by the minute. Delphine was grateful for how quickly she was able to pick up Cosima's signs and teachings about well, everything. Slowly, she began dawdling hot, open-mouthed kisses down Cosima's chin, neck, and apex of her heaving chest. Delphine's nimble hands wandered upwards, pushing down the maroon straps of Cosima's bra, nearly not being able to unfasten it and toss it aside fast enough. Using her thighs, Delphine grinded downwards against Cosima, hiking up her skirt in the process until suited fit.

"Delphine." Cosima begged hoarsely, grabbing at Delphine's face and pulling her back upwards, joining their mouths once again.

The blonde woman felt the blatant tremor pulse in Cosima's bottom lip, quickly sinking her teeth into the flesh to seize trembling. Delphine was more firm this time, her hands roaming feverishly across Cosima's bare skin, relishing in it's warm, velvety appeal as she memorized every dip and contour on her slender frame. Cosima's hands darted towards the hem of Delphine's shirt, yanking it over her head and to the floor along with her bra in one swift movement, joining her own on the floor in a heap.

'_Please, please forget'_ Delphine pleaded in her mind again as she felt the unmistakable shake of Cosima's fingers scraping across her hipbones. She knew there was no making Cosima forget something once her mind was set on it- only she knows how long it's exactly been on her mind- but Delphine would try her damn hardest to distract her for as long as she could.

Delphine smiled against Cosima's bruised lips as she coyly snaked a hand between their bare bodies, making Cosima shudder against her touch. Delphine couldn't help herself as she silently mouthed the reprehensible 'I love you' sloppily against Cosima's mouth as her fingers curled around the thin fabric, pulling it downwards and out of the way.

Cosima's eyes nearly rolled backwards as the burning heat radiating throughout her body flooded towards Delphine's touch like a tidal wave. She squirmed beneath her, impulsively rolling her hips upwards with every dip, push, pull, and curl of Delphine's fingers within her. The blonde woman nipped and sucked at the raw skin of Cosima's neck, leaving her marks of affection shamelessly as the bed frame rocked against the wall with their simultaneous, ragged movements.

Cosima's breath became labored and swallowed as she dug her fingers across Delphine's sweaty back, feeling her own body slowly begin to convulse. She could barely keep her eyes open, so instead clamped them as tight as possible behind her glasses, curling her lips inward to suppress the throaty moans omitting from her own self.

'_Please'_ Delphine thought again quietly, pressing her thigh to the back of her aching hand for leverage, not daring to stop.

"Please." Cosima croaked out loud, nearly startling Delphine in fear of her thoughts being invaded. It was a different please, a beg for release instead of forgetting. Delphine could all but nod as her free hand snaked behind Cosima's neck, pulling her face back upwards to reunite their panting mouths. Their kisses were sloppy now with Cosima's breath hitching in her throat and her whimpered cursing. Teeth scraping against each other, tongues hotly battling for dominance as Delphine felt Cosima contract against her aching fingers within her. The American fisted Delphine's hair tightly, riding out the electric waves coursing through her body as best she could, letting the blonde Frenchwoman swallow every groan and curse that left her mouth.

A thin sheen of sweat covered them both as the undeniable aroma in the air began to waft. Delphine could make out Cosima's breathing pattern clearly now as the screeching and creaking of the headboard slowed to a halt, the only sound in the room now being their panting. Delphine couldn't help herself again as she silently mouthed '_I love you' _in as many different languages she could remember across Cosima's lips and cheeks, not daring to make even the slightest sound.

"Wow." Cosima finally whispered as Delphine maneuvered herself onto the bed and off of Cosima. She turned to face her, keeping their legs lazily tangled as they continued to yearn and caress each other. "Where… on earth did that come from?"

Delphine could all but smirk and shrug at the comment, still searching in Cosima's eyes for that charismatic light. _Because you needed to be distracted_ she thought. _Because you needed a moment of bliss from all the mess in your head_. _**BECAUSE I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU**_**- **

"Me Cherie, do I need a reason?" Delphine toyed cutting off her own thoughts and earning a ragged shake of Cosima's head.

"Never!" she replied quickly, stifling a laugh. "Just curious. Please feel free whenever you want!"

"Cheeky!" Delphine scolded, gently poking at Cosima's nose before leaning forward and kissing it.

Cosima reached between them, grabbing at Delphine's hand and lacing her fingers through it. She brought their conjoined hands to her face, snuggling it under her neck as she eyes grew weary.

"When can we start our mission?" Cosima asked quietly.

Delphine thought for a moment, the weekend was a good as time as ever; nobody would be around- including Leekie. She could pull some strings with her friends and try to sneak Cosima into the department without too many watchful eyes.

"Em, tomorrow? In the morning?" Delphine offered, answered by a small yawn and vigorous head nod.

Before Delphine could begin to explain further, Cosima's eyes began to flutter shut. Delphine sighed sweetly, leaning over to quickly kiss her temple before unwinding herself out of bed, searching the room for her shirt and quickly pulling it over her head. She tiptoed of the room as quietly as she could, searching about for her phone. Catching sight of it on the dining room table, she sauntered over and grabbed it, dialing quickly.

"Scott?" she asked in hush tones, looking around the room at nothing remotely in particular. "I need a favor tomorrow."


End file.
